Du bist mein :Fortsetzung von Nur ein Lächeln
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr ist verstrichen nach dem Epilog von
1. Ankunft und Aufruhr

Du bist mein  
  
Teil 1  
  
Tief hingen die granitgrauen Winterwolken über der Stadt. Die ersten weißen Flocken ließen sich von den böigen Winden über die Häuser tragen, die sich vor dem kommenden Unwetter zu ducken schienen. Die Luft war kalt und feucht und die wenigen Gestalten die sich über die geräumten Gehsteige mühten hatten wollige Schals um ihre rot gefrorenen Nasen gewickelt.  
  
Vegeta stand am Fenster von Bulmas früherem Zimmer und sah hinaus in das Treiben. Eine weiße Decke hatte den Garten überzogen und verbarg, dass das Rosenbeet vollkommen von Unkraut überwuchert war und dass seit langem keiner mehr den Kies geharkt hatte.  
  
Ein halbes Jahr war es jetzt her, dass sich sein Leben gewandelt hatte. Sechs Monate. Wie viele Nächte davon war er wach gelegen und hatte dem dumpfen Schluchzen gelauscht, das aus Trunks Zimmer herüber drang? Er selber hatte sich nicht erlaubt zu weinen. Nicht bei der Beerdigung, wo sie den Gedenkstein an den Klippenrand setzten und ihre Eltern sich vor Weinkrämpfen kaum noch aufrecht halten konnten. Nicht in der Nacht davor, wo sie alle gemeinsam von Bulma Abschied genommen hatten und Krilin gebückt wie ein alter Mann von seiner immer noch schönen und viel jünger wirkenden Frau gestützt werden musste, während er sich vor Bulmas Foto verneigte. Keiner, nicht der Herr der Schildkröten, nicht Tenshinhan, Videl, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende oder Lunch, hatten es gewagt Vegeta anzusprechen. Sie hatten sich alle vor seinem Schmerz verneigt, versucht, seine Kinder zu trösten und Bulmas Eltern ein paar teilnehmende Worte zu sagen. Einzig Chichi und Goku waren nicht da gewesen. Niemand wusste, wo genau Oob zuhause war und daher hatte niemand ihn benachrichtigen können. Der Rinderteufel hatte sich entschuldigen lassen, weil es ihm gesundheitlich immer schlechter ging und so war auch Chichi nicht dazu zu bewegen gewesen, von seiner Seite zu weichen.  
  
Nicht, dass sich Vegeta darüber geärgert hätte oder so.  
  
Es hatte ihn nicht berührt.  
  
Nichts mehr hatte ihn berührt.  
  
Nicht, seit sie fort war.  
  
"Vater?", Trunks steckte seinen Kopf zur Türe herein. "Glaubst du, sie sind jetzt gar?"  
  
Vegeta drehte sich um und sah auf den Wecker auf Bulmas Nachttisch. "Ja, aber vergiss nicht, dass im Kochbuch etwas von abschrecken stand. Sonst verlieren sie ihre Farbe."  
  
Wenn ihm jemand vor einem Jahr geweissagt hätte, dass er sich jemals ein Kochbuch näher ansehen würde, hätte er nur verächtlich gelacht.  
  
Vor einem Jahr war so vieles anders gewesen.  
  
Sie war da gewesen.  
  
"Du solltest nicht soviel brüten, Vater." Trunks wischte sich die Hände an der weißen Schürze ab. "Bra hat vorhin wieder angerufen. Sie schien recht zufrieden zu sein. Offenbar bekommt es ihr gut, dass sie bei den Großeltern wohnt. Opas neues Haus am Meer ist auch ein toller Schuppen."  
  
"Vermisst du sie?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Die kleine Nervensäge?" Trunks zog ein Gesicht. "Dazu habe ich zuviel zu tun."  
  
Der Blick seines Vaters ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
"Okay, ein wenig vielleicht. Aber nur ein wenig." Trunks drehte sich zur Türe. "Ich schau mal, ob die Nudeln inzwischen nicht verkocht sind."  
  
"Mach das. Ich trainiere noch eine Runde."  
  
"Vergiss aber nicht die Zeit, sonst wird der Auflauf Holzkohle."  
  
Trunks blieb vor der Küchentür stehen und ließ seinen Vater vorbei, der wieder zu seinem Trainingsraum schritt. Sein Körper war noch immer so durchtrainiert wie vor einem Jahr. Dennoch, irgendwie hatte er an Kraft und Schwung verloren.  
  
Trunks erinnerte sich daran, wie zornig er lange gewesen war.  
  
Zornig auf seinen Vater, weil er es nicht verhindert hatte.  
  
Und weil er nicht weinte.  
  
Kein einziges Mal.  
  
Zornig auf seine Mutter, weil sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatte.  
  
Weil sie nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte.  
  
Nicht an die, die sie zurückließ.  
  
Zornig auf seine Schwester, weil es ihr so leicht fiel, sich trösten zu lassen.  
  
Vor allem aber zornig auf sich selbst, weil er sich schuldig gefühlt hatte.  
  
Weil er nichts geahnt hatte, die Zeichen nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Weil er seine Mutter immer noch vor der Tür stehen sah.  
  
Enttäuscht und verletzt.  
  
Verletzt durch ihn.  
  
Er atmete tief durch. Mittlerweile war es besser geworden. Ein wenig zumindest. Seit ein paar Wochen zog er wieder mit Goten durch die Stadt und versuchte Mädchen anzubaggern. Es war schon komisch. Wenn er ihnen von seinem Verlust erzählte und dabei seine Gefühle zeigte, wurden sie alle ganz warm und freundlich. Selbst die, die ihn früher abgewimmelt hatten. Eine Weile lang war es ein gutes Gefühl. Doch dann hatte ihn Marron dabei erwischt und ihm eine geklebt, dass seine Wange knallrot geworden war.  
  
"Deine Mutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du ihren Tod dazu benutzt, mit einer Mitleidsmasche Mädchen aufzureißen. Du bist das letzte!", hatte sie ihm ins verdutzte Gesicht geschrieen und war gegangen. Seit damals hatte sie ihn in der Schule kein einziges Mal mehr angesprochen. Dabei hätte er ihr gern erklärt, dass er verstanden hatte. Doch kaum kam er nahe an sie heran, sah sie ihn an, als wäre er ein ekelhaftes Insekt und drehte sich weg. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das nahe gehen könnte. Doch Marron war anders als die Mädchen hinter denen er sonst her war. Sie hatte sich nie durch seine Kraft beeindrucken lassen und nicht durch seine coolen Sprüche.  
  
Ein Zischen aus der Küche riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Nudeln!  
  
Trunks schoss zum Herd. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Währenddessen machte Vegeta mit seinen Übungen weiter. Schritt um Schritt, wie schon tausende Male zuvor. Diese Routine hatte ihn gerettet.  
  
An sie hatte er sich geklammert all die leeren Tage.  
  
An sie und an seinen Stolz.  
  
Er hatte ohne Bulma überlebt, die vielen Jahre vor seiner Ankunft auf der Erde. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er es nicht weiterhin schaffen sollte.  
  
Er hatte seine Ehre als Krieger,  
  
seinen Stolz als Prinz,  
  
seine Kraft als Saiyajin.  
  
Und vor allem hatte er die Kinder.  
  
So hatte er überlebt. Von Stunde zu Stunde. Von Tag zu Tag.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Trunks nach dem ersten Schock durch das Haus gestürmt war, auf der Suche nach dem Dragonballradar. Doch er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Wie niedergeschlagen er gewesen war. Er hatte seinen Großvater geplagt, einen neuen zu bauen. Doch dieser hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und mit feuchten Augen und zitternder Stimme Trunks Hoffnung begraben. "Sie ist freiwillig gestorben, oder? Es war kein böser Einfluss von außen, kein Mord. Darum wird der Drache nichts tun können. Du kannst ja Dende fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."  
  
Erst hatte Trunks getobt. Dann war er zum Palast Gottes geflogen. Vegeta hatte ihn ziehen lassen, obwohl er nicht an der Unverrückbarkeit der bitteren Worte zweifelte. Leider zurecht. Trunks war zurückgekehrt und ohne ein Wort in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Er hatte sich eingeschlossen und geheult. Stunden lang. Bra war ganz entsetzt gewesen und Vegeta hatte Videl zu Hilfe gerufen, damit sie es Bra erklärte. Er hatte es nicht aussprechen wollen. Nicht laut, nicht vor der Kleinen. Er hätte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten können, wenn er es gesagt hätte: "Sie ist tot. Endgültig. Wir werden nicht wiedersehen. Nie wieder."  
  
Als er seine Übungssequenz beendet hatte, sprang er rasch unter die Dusche, ehe er in die Küche trat, wo Trunks soeben den Auflauf aus dem Herd nahm. Er roch nicht übel und Vegeta nickte seinem Sohn zu.  
  
Trunks war gereift in diesem halben Jahr. Er strengte sich mehr in der Schule an, er trainierte sogar ab und zu.  
  
Sie waren nicht glücklich, aber sie kamen zurecht. So irgendwie.  
  
..........  
  
Das Schneegestöber war heftiger geworden. Ein Taxi hielt vor dem Gartentor und eine schlanke Gestalt, dick vermummt mit Mantel, Mütze und Schal stieg aus. Der Fahrer stieg ebenfalls aus und öffnete den Kofferraum.  
  
"Sie haben wirklich viel Gepäck, Fräulein!", Keuchte er und zerrte den Schrankkoffer ins Freie. Es folgte noch ein zweiter und eine prall gefüllte Reisetasche. Die drei Gepäcksstücke landeten auf dem schneebedeckten Gehsteig und der Fahrer nahm kurz die Schildkappe ab, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen.  
  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und drücke ihm einen großen Schein in die Hand. "Danke für die Mühe", sagte sie.  
  
Der Fahrer piff durch die tabakgelben Zähne. "Das kann ich kaum heraus geben, Fräulein." "Ist nicht nötig. Der Rest ist für Sie."  
  
"Danke, vielen Dank auch", er zog die Mütze und verbeugte sich, "soll ich vielleicht die Koffer hinein tragen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, dass man mir sicher helfen wird. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen."  
  
Immer noch zweifelnd, schloss der Fahrer den Kofferraum, stieg ein und fuhr ab. Im Rückspiegel sah er, wie die schlanke Gestalt ihren Mantel aufknöpfte und etwas Flaches herausholte.  
  
.............................................  
  
Trunks hatte gerade die Portionen auf den beiden Tellern verteilt, da läutete es. Seufzend zog Trunks die Schürze aus und ging zur Türe.  
  
"Wir kaufen nichts!", sagte er unwirsch, als er sie aufriss.  
  
"Das ist aber schade", erwiderte eine helle Stimme.  
  
Trunks musterte die Gestalt vor ihm aus schmalen Augen.  
  
Sie streifte die Kapuze zurück und eine Mähne aus roten Locken ergoss sich über die schmalen Schultern. Große grüne Augen blickten ihn aus einem blassen Gesicht an und eine schmale Hand hielt ihm einen Umschlag hin, den er nur zu gut kannte.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Lumia. Du musst Trunks sein, oder? Ist deine Mutter zu sprechen?"  
  
Trunks zuckte zusammen und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. "Meine ... Mutter?"  
  
"Ja, Bulma Briefs. Die geniale Wissenschaftlerin. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber sie wollte mich einschulen, damit ich eines Tages die Capsule Corps leiten kann." Das Mädchen lächelte leicht verlegen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Locken. "Wenn sie nicht da ist, würde ich gerne auf sie warten..."  
  
Trunks besann sich auf seine Manieren, wurde knallrot und trat zurück, damit Lumia eintreten konnte. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als sie auf ihr Gepäck deutete, das noch immer draußen auf dem Gehsteig stand.  
  
"Könntest du mein Gepäck bitte herein holen? Es wiegt einiges und da draußen wird es womöglich noch gestohlen..."  
  
Will sie sich tatsächlich hier einnisten? Trunks fühlte wie sich sein Inneres verhärtete. Er brauchte keine Fremde in dem kleinen Refugium, das er und sein Vater sich geschaffen hatten. Doch das junge Mädchen sah ihn freundlich bittend an und da er sich sicher war, dass sie verschwinden würde, sobald sie die Wahrheit über seine Mutter wusste, schlüpfte er widerwillig in seine Schuhe und stapfte durch den Schnee zur Straße. Das Gepäck war für ihn trotz seines unregelmäßigen Trainings kein Problem und er stellte die beiden Schrankkoffer und die Reisetasche in den Vorraum.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Lumia ihren Mantel abgelegt und hatte ihre Winterstiefel mit zwei Gästepantoffeln getauscht.  
  
"Wer ist es denn?", kam es unwirsch aus der Küche und Vegeta steckte den Kopf aus der Türe, um den Eindringling aus schmalen Augen zu mustern.  
  
Lumia schreckte einen Moment vor seinem unfreundlichen Blick zurück, dann jedoch fasste sie sich und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an. "Sie sind sicher Vegeta, nicht wahr? Ich bin Lumia und ich bin gekommen, um mit Bulma über meine weitere Ausbildung bei Capsule Corps zu sprechen."  
  
Vegeta schluckte. "Mit Bulma?" Sein Blick wurde starr und schien sich an Lumia vorbei durch die Wand zu bohren. "Sie ist nicht mehr hier. Sie ist fort, für immer."  
  
Erschrocken weiteten sich Lumias Augen. "Du liebes Bisschen. Wohin ist sie denn gezogen?"  
  
"In den Himmel würde ein Priester sagen", sagte Trunks rau. "Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber damit hat sich der Zweck deines Besuches wohl erledigt."  
  
Betreten starrte Lumia auf ihre Füße und suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten. "Das ist schrecklich, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir das tut. Sie hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dass sie so schlimm krank ist."  
  
"Es war keine Krankheit", sagte Vegeta widerwillig, da er einsah, dass diese neugierige Frauensperson nicht locker lassen würde, ehe sie mehr darüber wüsste. "Es war ein Unfall."  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Lumia die Brauen zweifelnd hochzog und auch Trunks entging die Skepsis in ihrem Blick. Unfall war der offizielle Todesgrund, den sie der Welt da draußen vorlogen. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, dass Bulma sich mit dem Auto die Klippe hinunter gestürzt hatte. Die, die es wissen musste, hatten eingewilligt, die Lüge mitzutragen.  
  
"Wenn das so ist", sagte Lumia nach einer kurzen Denkpause. "Dann muss ich natürlich hier bleiben."  
  
Vater und Sohn starrten sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Es ist nämlich so", sagte Lumia seufzend und streifte eine widerspenstige rote Locke zurück, "dass Bulma mir in ihrem letzten Brief bevor ich auf die Uni gegangen bin, um den letzten Abschnitt des Lehrgangs für Molekularadjustierung zu belegen, geschrieben hat, ich soll unbedingt danach hierher ziehen, damit sie mich persönlich in die Kapselforschung einweisen könnte." Lumia öffnete den Umschlag und fischte in etwas zerknittertes Blatt heraus, räusperte sich und zitierte: "Es könnte sein, dass ich längere Zeit nicht anwesend bin, dann werden sich Trunks und Vegeta um dich kümmern. Die nötigen Unterlagen sind auf meinem Rechner gespeichert und für alle Fälle lagern die Ausdrucke im Büro, die Schlüssel für den Schrank und alle Firmenräume habe ich dir beigelegt. Ich möchte, dass du dein Projekt wie besprochen fortsetzt, damit du es als deine Doktorarbeit einreichen kannst. Auf jeden Fall kannst du auch ohne mich in Labor, Firma und Werkstatt forschen und erfinden, ich habe sicherheitshalber alle Vollmachten dafür dem zuständigen Firmenanwalt übergeben."  
  
Da Vegeta und Trunks immer noch zweifelnd drein schauten, reichte Lumia ihnen das Blatt und erst nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass dies wirklich Bulmas Handschrift war, gaben sie widerwillig den Weg ins Wohnzimmer frei.  
  
"Ich falle Ihnen beiden wirklich nur ungern zur Last", sagte Lumia ernst, "aber ich brauche unbedingt die Unterlagen und einen Arbeitsplatz, wo ich meine Forschungen betreiben kann. Ich könnte in der Firma schlafen, aber ..."  
  
"Das wäre Mama nicht recht", brachte es Trunks mit säuerlicher Miene auf den Punkt. "Sie hat schon lange davon gesprochen, dass sie sich darauf freut, mit dir zu arbeiten. Sie wollte, dass du das Gästezimmer am Ende des Flurs links bekommst." Er sah seinen Vater an. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast ..."  
  
Dieser zuckte die Schultern. "Solange sie mich nicht beim Training stört, ist es mir egal", sagte er nur und stapfte aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche zurück, um endlich den Rest seines Essens zu verschlingen.  
  
Lumia sah im verständnisvoll nach. "Der Tod seiner Frau hat ihn wohl sehr mitgenommen, wie?"  
  
"Papa ist immer so", winkte Trunks ab, "er hasst nichts so sehr wie Störungen. Wenn du ihm aus dem Weg gehst, wird er sich an dich gewöhnen."  
  
"Klingt so, als wäre ich eine neue Tapete oder ein neues Sofa", sagte sie scherzhaft und zog eine Grimasse, um gleich wieder ernst zu werden. "Ich werde mein bestes tun, um den Haushalt nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Ihr beide könnt sicher sein, dass ihr mich kaum bemerken werdet. Ich bin ein richtiges Abreitstier."  
  
"Das hat Mama auch von dir gesagt", grinste Trunks zurück. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, schien es doch so, als hätte sie alles hinter sich zurück gelassen, um sich hier unter den Fittichen von Bulma ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie kam voller Hoffnung und Tatendrang hier an und musste diesen Schock erleben, dass ihre Zukunft nun alles andere als gesichert war.  
  
Da fiel Trunks wieder ein, was ihm Vegeta nach vielem Bitten und Betteln über den Abschiedsbrief seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Lumia war nicht nur irgendeine Studentin auf dem Weg zum Doktortitel, sondern auch die neue Leiterin der Capsule Corps. Eigentlich hätte er vor Neid gelb und grün werden müssen, aber in Grunde war er sehr erleichtert. Da er weder von Betriebsführung noch von Management etwas verstand und die Erfindungen seiner Mutter und seines Großvaters für ihn ebenfalls ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln waren, bedeutete es für ihn eine große Hilfe, dass er sich ab heute nicht mehr zu den Vorstandssitzungen quälen musste. Ein einziges Mal war es ihm gelungen, seinen Vater mitzuschleppen, doch den hatte es dort so gelangweilt, dass er mit seinem Schnarchen die Sitzung zum Platzen gebracht hatte.  
  
"Ich bringe dein Gepäck auf dein Zimmer", sagte er bereitwillig. Schließlich musste er sich doch gut stellen mit der Person, die in Zukunft die Höhe seines Taschengeldes bestimmte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später standen die Schrankkoffer und die Reisetasche in dem nicht besonders großen, aber dennoch behaglichem Zimmer. Lumia stellte ihre Handtasche daneben und schlüpfte aus ihrer Jacke. Der dicke, flauschige grüne Pullover passte sehr gut zu ihren Augen. "Auspacken kann ich alleine", sagte sie grinsend. "Warum leistest du deinem Vater nicht beim Essen Gesellschaft? Ich hatte am Bahnhof eine Kleinigkeit, um mich musst du dich nicht kümmern."  
  
Etwas zögernd schritt Trunks aus dem Zimmer. "Brauchst du wirklich nichts?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich sollte nur wissen, wohin ich die leeren Koffer stellen kann", sagte Lumia und schloss den ersten Schrankkoffer auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte Trunks einen flüchtigen Blick auf duftige Wäsche in zartgrün, schwarz und weiß. Mit hochroten Wangen drehte er den Kopf rasch weg. "Du kannst sie auf den Speicher stellen. Einfach die Treppe da drüben hoch bis unters Dach."  
  
"Danke. Könntest du mir dann auch die Werkstatt zeigen? Ich möchte sie unbedingt sehen."  
  
"Jetzt gleich?" Im Stillen wunderte sich Trunks, dass Lumia nicht lieber Bulmas Gedenkstätte sehen wollte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Werkstätte viel mehr über Bulma aussagte, als der weiße Stein mit ihrem Namen drauf.  
  
"Nein, in ", Lumia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, "einer Stunde? Wäre dir das recht?"  
  
"Geht in Ordnung." Trunks schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging zurück in die Küche. Seine Portion war natürlich schon längst kalt geworden. Sein Vater hatte das Geschirr so stehen lassen wie es war und starrte hinaus in das Schneetreiben.  
  
"Hat es geschmeckt", fragte Trunks und bohrte seine Gabel in den Nudelhaufen.  
  
"Du warst schon besser", kam es von Vegeta. "Willst du ihr etwas übrig lassen?"  
  
"Nein, sie hat keinen Hunger, hat sie gesagt. Was hältst du von ihr?" Trunks würgte die erste Gabel voll hinunter. Stimmt. Er hatte schon besser gekocht. Aber es war genießbar.  
  
"Ich? Ich habe sie kaum gesehen. Ist es das Mädchen, dem deine Mutter alles überschrieben hat?"  
  
"Ja, und ich denke, dass sie uns keinen Ärger machen wird. Vielleicht kann sie sogar kochen."  
  
Vegeta wartete nicht ab, bis Trunks mit dem Essen fertig war. "Ich gehe noch ein wenig trainieren", sagte er. "Nur ein bisschen lockern, so ein, zwei Stunden lang."  
  
"Ich werde den Boiler hochdrehen", sagte Trunks und stopfte den letzten Rest des kalten Auflaufes in sich hinein, "aber heute bin ich als erster dran mit baden!"  
  
Das hörte sein Vater schon nicht mehr. Vegeta war bereits wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Trainingsraum. Als er am Gästezimmer vorbeikam, ging die Türe auf und Lumia schob den leeren Schrankkoffer in den Flur. Bei seinem Anblick zuckte sie kurz zusammen, doch dann trat ein neugieriges Leuchten in ihre grünen Augen und ihr Blick glitt von seinen Haaren bis zu seinen Zehen. "Sie sind echt gut in Form, das sieht man sofort", sagte sie bewundernd. "Ich wette es gibt niemanden in ihrem Alter, der Ihnen das Wasser reichen kann, oder?"  
  
Vegeta zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was heißt hier 'in meinem Alter'?" Er spannte seine Muskeln an und fragte sich, was ihn an diesem jungen Ding so irritierte. "Ich bin ein Prinz der Saiyajin und es gibt nur zwei auf diesem Planeten, die mir das Wasser reichen können", sagte er bestimmt. Lumia riss staunend die Augen auf. "Echt? So gut sind Sie? Warum haben Sie dann nicht schon längst den großen Mr. Satan herausgefordert? Dann wären Sie riesig berühmt, hätten eine eigene Kampfschule und wären so reich, dass sie nicht länger vom Vermögen der Briefs schnorren müssten ...", ehe er die Chance hatte, zu Explodieren schlug sie die Hände zusammen. "Jetzt weiß ich es! Mr. Satan und Buuh sind die zwei Kämpfer, die Ihnen über sind, nicht wahr? Dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht bei Mr. Satans Kampfschule einschreiben, damit sie von ihm lernen können."  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde immer finsterer und finsterer. Er war noch nie in so kurzer Zeit dermaßen beleidigt worden. Entschlossen holte er tief Luft und wollte eine geharnischte Erklärung vom Stapel lassen, da klopfte sie ihm mit tröstlichem Lächeln auf den Arm. "Über die Gebühren machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Herr Vegeta. Ich bin sicher, dass genügend Firmenmittel da sind, um diese Ausgaben zu decken. Dafür sorge ich und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch zu tun und kann nicht länger mit Ihnen plaudern." Mit einem weiteren freundlichen Lächeln drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und rumms... fiel die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
  
Vegeta starrte sprachlos auf die Türe, da hörte er hinter sich ein ersticktes Lachen. Trunks hatte alles mit angehört und konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. "Hahaha.... du musst doch zugeben, Papa, sie meint es echt gut mit dir." Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Die Aura um Vegeta begann zu knistern und er sah seinen Sohn aus schmalen Augen an. "Hast du sonst noch etwas dazu sagen wollen?", fragte er betont leise. Trunks kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um dieses Signal zu verstehen und verschwand wieder in der Küche, wo er mit dem Geschirr klapperte.  
  
Vegeta spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer einfach einzutreten und ihr so zu zeigen, dass er ganz sicher keinen Nachhilfeunterricht von Mr. Satan brauchte. Tief holte er Luft, schließlich wollte er ja nicht das ganze Haus einreißen, doch gerade als er mit dem Fuß ausholte, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Lumia schob den zweiten Koffer in den Flur. Vegetas blitzschnelle Reaktion bewahrte ihn davor, den Koffer zu treffen. "Oh, Sie sind immer noch hier", wunderte sich das Mädchen. "Ich beneide Sie richtig darum, dass sie es als Rentner so gemütlich nehmen können..." Und schon war sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Aus der Küche war das Klappern des Geschirrs deutlicher zu hören als zuvor und Vegeta stampfte mit wütender Miene zum Trainingsraum, um sich auf seine Art Luft zu machen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war Lumia mit dem Auspacken fertig. Da weder Trunks noch Vegeta in Sicht waren, um ihr dabei zu helfen, die leeren Koffer auf den Speicher zu tragen, schleppte sie die drei Teile eben selbst unter Ächzen und Keuchen die Treppe hoch. Im Speicher war es dank der ausgezeichneten Beleuchtung weder düster noch unheimlich.  
  
Schnaufend schob Lumia die Reisetasche zu den beiden Schrankkoffern in unter die Dachschräge und sah sich neugierig um. Einige Kleidungsstücke, die an einem Ständer hingen erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie besah sich die Mäntel und Jacken und verzog das Gesicht. Alles total altmodischer Krempel. Einzig ein schwarzer Kunstpelzmantel und die dazu passende Fellmütze war ihr einen zweiten Blick wert. Etwas zögernd nahm sie die Schutzhülle ab und schlüpfte hinein. Weich und warm, genau das richtige für das hiesige Wetter. Die Mütze in der Hand und den Mantel über den Arm gelegt ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie die beiden Sachen in ihrem Schrank verstaute. Vor dem Spiegel, der neben ihrem Bett hing, hielt sie erschrocken inne. Oh Gott, sie sah ja schrecklich aus, verschwitzt und staubig. Ein Bad wäre jetzt das einzig Wahre.  
  
Mit ihrem Nachthemd, frischer Wäsche und einem Morgenmantel auf dem Arm huschte sie über den Flur ins Badezimmer. "Hallo, wer drin?", fragte sie laut.  
  
Da niemand reagierte, zog sie die Türe auf und schlüpfte in den Vorraum. Es sah recht sauber aus, und sorglos vor sich hin summend, entkleidete sie sich. Die Waschmaschine war leer, Waschpulver stand daneben und so landeten ihre Sachen in der Trommel. Handtücher lagen bereit und wenig später ließ sich Lumia mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ins heiße Wasser sinken.  
  
Sie legte den Kopf zurück und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Dieser Tag hatte es echt in sich gehabt. Erst einmal die dumme Anmache im Zug durch diesen langhaarigen Penner, dann die Suche nach einem Taxi, welches auch bei Schneetreiben die ganze Strecke fuhr und schließlich der Schock bei ihrer Ankunft. Sicher, sie hatte halb und halb mit einem nicht gar so freundlichen Empfang gerechnet, immerhin war sie der Eindringling, aber dass es so kommen würde... Die Ruhe und die Wärme taten das Ihre und so döste sie ein.  
  
Trunks riss die Haustüre auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Schuhen. Es war echt dämlich, dass er diese Woche dran war, den Müll hinaus zu bringen. Bibbernd zog er die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss und schlüpfte wieder in die Hausschuhe. Ein heißes Bad würde ihn wieder aufwärmen. Sich die kalten Hände reibend lief Trunks in sein Zimmer und holte sich seine Sachen. Kurz sah er noch bei Vegeta vorbei, der gerade bei der Schlusssequenz seiner kurzen Einheit war. "Ich gehe ins Bad, ich lasse dir dann frisches Wasser ein!", rief er seinem Vater zu. Dieser gab ihm durch ein kurzes Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte und Trunks schloss die Türe.  
  
In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er zum Badezimmer. Es hatte ihn anfangs sehr verwundert und gekränkt, dass seine Großmutter nicht für sie alle hatte sorgen wollen, aber so langsam verstand er, dass es für ihn Zeit war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Zudem war es für Bra sicher gut, in einer Umgebung zu leben, wo nicht jeder Raum an den bitteren Verlust erinnerte und die Kleine war anscheinend bereits über das Schlimmste hinweg.  
  
Trunks machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Schmutzwäsche in die Maschine zu stopfen. Diese Woche war Vegeta mit Waschen dran, er schnappte sich noch ein Handtuch... Moment mal, waren da nicht fünf auf diesem Stapel gewesen? Na ja, er konnte sich auch irren. Immer noch in Gedanken zog er die Schiebetüre zum eigentlichen Badezimmer auf und ... erstarrte.  
  
Der kühle Luftzug weckte Lumia und ihr erster Blick fiel auf das knallrote Gesicht von Trunks, der seine Augen nicht von ihren durch das klare heiße Wasser so gut wie nicht verhüllten Formen lösen konnte. Sie wurde erst rot, dann blass, riss das Handtuch von ihren Haaren und drückt es unter Wasser, um sich zu verhüllen. "Raus hier!" fauchte sie. "Du perverser Lüstling!"  
  
"Aber ich habe nicht mit Absicht ... ich wusste ja nicht...", verhaspelte sich Trunks und beging den Fehler, nicht sofort den Rückzug anzutreten. Klatsch! hatte er das nasse, heiße Handtuch im Gesicht. "Ich sagte doch, raus!", wiederholte sie und zog ihre Knie vor die Brust. Die nun auch nassen, roten Locken verhüllten den Rest und immer noch stotternd stolperte Trunks rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer. Im Vorzimmer hielt er sich nicht damit auf, seine Kleider aufzulesen, sondern lief, so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, durch den Flur zur Dusche, um sich erst einmal den roten Kopf zu kühlen.  
  
Lumia beruhigte sich langsam wieder und nachdem der erste Schreck verflogen war, musste sie grinsen. Er war ganz schön von den Socken gewesen, der Kleine. Nun gut, jetzt, da ihre Haare ohnehin nass waren, konnte sie diese genauso gut waschen Sie kletterte vorsichtig aus der Wanne, um mit den nassen Füßen nicht auf den Fliesen auszugleiten, wrang sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und tapste zum Badezimmerschrank. Wie erwartet, standen dort eine ganze Reihe von Shampoos und andere Toilettenartikel, von denen die meisten bereits eine dünne Staubschicht aufwiesen. Sie entschied sich für ein Shampoo mit Orangenblütenduft und wollte eben wieder in die Wanne steigen, da ging die Türe erneut auf und .... ein splitternackter Vegeta stand vor ihr.  
  
"Was...?!" Er blieb erstarrt in der Türe stehen. Sie konnte den Schweiß auf seinen Muskeln riechen und als er einen halben Schritt zurück trat, hatte seine Bewegung etwas von der gefährlichen Eleganz eines Raubtieres, das sich duckt, ehe es zum Sprung ansetzt.  
  
Der Ruf der Empörung blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, ebenso die Schimpfwörter, die sie eben noch auf der Zunge gehabt hatte. Seinen Blicken schien keiner der glitzernden Tropfen auf ihrer bleichen Haut zu entgehen und sie fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das sie lange, sehr lange vermisst hatte.  
  
Vegeta hatte nicht geglaubt, es jemals wieder spüren zu können, dieses Fieber, dieses Begehren, das zuvor nur eine Frau in ihm hatte wecken können. Warum fühlte er sich von gerade von dieser Fremden so angezogen? Wiederum glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper und sie fühlte eine sonderbare Wärme in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Doch dann trat etwas anderes in seine Augen, ein Funkeln, das sie den Atem anhalten ließ. Er würde doch nicht etwa...  
  
Blitzschnell war sie an der Türe, riss diese vor seinem verdutzten Gesicht zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken von innen dagegen. "Gehen Sie, Sie perverser", bemühte sie sich um Verachtung und Härte in der Stimme. "Wie können Sie es wagen, mich, einen Gast ihres Hauses, einen Gast ihrer verstorbenen Frau so zu beschämen! Sie sind wie einer dieser Lustgreise, nicht wahr?" Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen tat sie so, als unterdrücke sie ein Schluchzen.  
  
Vegeta starrte die Türe mit schmalen Augen an. "Was soll das? Was bildest du dir ein, dass du mit mir machen kannst?!" Wut und Unverständnis schwangen in seiner Stimme. Er atmete aus und ballte die Fäuste. Na gut, wenn sie es so wollte, konnte er das Spiel auch mit spielen. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und stapfte hinaus, wo ihm Trunks über den Weg lief. "Hat sie dich auch aus dem Bad geworfen?", fragte der Junge. "Eine scharfe Braut, nicht wahr? Aber Krallen hat sie auch..."  
  
Vegeta packte Trunks an der Schulter und bohrte seinen düsteren Blick in die Augen seines Sohnes. "Lass die Finger von ihr, Junge!" Der absolute Befehlston weckte Trunks Trotz.  
  
"Was soll das, Papa?", er befreite sich aus dem Griff und rieb sich die Schultern. "Sag nicht, dass sie nicht gut genug für mich ist, das wäre gelogen." Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke und erschrocken suchte er wieder den Blick seines Vaters. "Du willst sie für dich selbst, oder?" Da Vegeta keine Reaktion zeigte, ballte er die Fäuste. "Sie ist zu jung für dich und wenn du Mutters Andenken jetzt hintergehst, werde ich dich ewig hassen!"  
  
Vegeta sah ihn einen Augenblick lang fast verdutzt an, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Meinetwegen, wenn du unbedingt willst, versuche dein Glück bei ihr." Er warf einen Blick zurück zur Badezimmertür. "Aber ich prophezeie dir, du wirst dir nur eine blutige Nase holen..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Vegeta im Duschraum und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Trunks zurück.  
  
Ende des 1. Teils 


	2. Entlarvt!

Du bist mein  
  
Teil 2  
  
Lumia hörte, wie seine Schritte verhallten und atmete auf. Das war ja mehr als knapp gewesen. Mit leicht zitternden Knien stelle sie sich vor den Spiegel und besah ihr bleiches Gesicht. Nein, er hatte bestimmt nicht gespürt was in ihr vorgegangen war. Und das war auch gut so. Sie fasste sich wieder und griff nach dem Föhn, um ihre roten Locken zu trocknen.  
  
Danach sah sie die anderen Sachen im Schrank durch und entschloss sich, mal gründlich auszumisten. Die meisten Dinge warf sie in den Mülleimer, nur ein blutroter Nagellack fand Gnade vor ihren Augen.  
  
Frisch angezogen und sauber schlich sie sich wenig später in ihr Zimmer zurück. Es war ein Glück, dass weder Trunks noch Vegeta in Hör- und Sehweite waren, sie hätte keinem der beiden ins Gesicht sehen mögen.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angelangt machte sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem und fing an, sich die Zehennägel blutrot zu lackieren. Da piepstet ihr Handy.  
  
Lumia fischte das Handy aus ihrer Tasche und... "Bra, bist du es?" Lumia lachte erfreut und klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, während sie fortfuhr, ihre Zehennägel zu lackieren. "Gut, wieder von dir zu hören, Kleines." Lumia lauschte der Antwort und nickte. "Ja, sicher bin ich gut angekommen. Du wirst nicht glauben, wie viel Schnee es liegt. Dein Vater und dein Bruder waren am Anfang nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich mich hier einquartiert habe..." wiederum lauschte sie. "Nein, nein, es ist nicht nötig, dass du Fürsprache für mich einlegst, die beiden wissen ja nichts von meinem Zwischenstopp bei euch. Ach ja, könntest du mal deinen Großvater fragen, ob er sich sicher ist, dass das Verzeichnis in Kapsel 23 steckt? Ich sehe mir morgen mal die Werkstatt an und so wie du es mir erzählt hast, liegt da ziemlich viel im argen." Während Bra Prof. Briefs suchen ging, lackierte Lumia die letzten Nägel und schraubte das Fläschchen dann wieder zu. Einen Moment lang wog sie es prüfend in der Hand, dann warf sie es in den Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken.  
  
"Ah... er ist sich also ganz sicher? Na gut, ich werd's morgen herausfinden. Ja, ich habe nicht vergessen, ich gehe gleich morgen in die Stadt. .... Nein, ich werde dir keine Konzertkarten besorgen, deine Großeltern würden mir den Kopf abreißen." Jetzt verging fast eine Minute während Bra lautstark protestierte und auf ihr Alter hinwies. "Nein, auch wenn du noch dreißig Gründe nennst, es geht einfach nicht während der Schulzeit." Sie seufzte und wackelte mit den Zehen, damit der Lack schneller trocknete, "gut, in Ordnung. Ich werde statt dir hingegen, ich besorge dir die neue CD und ich stelle mich in Schlange für die Autogramme, egal ob es stürmt oder schneit. Du musst es nicht hundert Mal wiederholen. Jeder weiß, dass die Crying Potatoes der letzte Renner sind, aber ehrlich, die Musik der Black Snappers ist Äonen besser." Sie hüpfte vom Bett und lief barfuss zu dem Schreibtisch, wo sie ihre Bücher und anderen Unterlagen gestapelt hatte. Der schwarze Timer lag ganz oben auf und sie blätterte hastig darin, während ihr Bra des Langen und Breiten die Qualitäten der Crying Potatoes (welche sich vorwiegend auf den ultrasüßen Leadsänger beschränkten) aufzählte.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Lumia die gesuchte Seite gefunden und fischte einen Kugelschreiber aus einer Schublade, um sich den Termin zu notieren. "Ja, ich habe es mir notiert. Samstag, um acht. Das mit den Karten lass mal meine Sorge sein, so ausverkauft ist kein Konzert, dass sich nicht ein paar VIP Karten in Reserve halten. An die komme ich ran, da sei unbesorgt." Sie tauschten noch ein paar Floskeln aus, dann beendete Lumia das Gespräch. Sie wollte heute abend weder Vegeta noch Trunks ein weiteres Mal begegnen, also zog sie sich mit einer Schachtel Pralinen und einem Buch ins Bett zurück.  
  
.......................  
  
Der nächste Tag begrüßte Lumia mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und einem blauen Himmel wie von einer Ansichtskarte.  
  
Unter der Dusche machte sie einen Riesenlärm und sang aus vollem Halse einen der neuesten Hits, nur damit Vegeta und Trunks schon von weitem wussten, dass die Dusche besetzt war.  
  
Als sie frisch angekleidet und guter Dinge die Küche betrat, war weder Kaffee gemacht noch der Tisch gedeckt. Die beiden schliefen doch nicht etwa noch?  
  
Lumia seufzte. Egal, Trunks musste in etwa ein einhalb Stunden in der Schule sein und Vegeta, der war sicher bereits wach und trainierte irgendwo. Sie krempelte die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch und durchstöberte den Kühlschrank sowie die angrenzende Speisekammer und alle Schränke. Zwar fand sie nicht alle Zutaten, die sie wollte, aber es genügte. Trunks, den der Wecker eine gute halbe Stunde später aus dem Bett läutete, blieb auf seinem Weg zu Dusche verdutzt stehen und schnupperte. Frischer Kaffee, Rühreier mit Schinken, frische Brötchen und Waffeln... ahh wie das duftete! Er steckte kurz den Kopf zur Küchentüre herein.  
  
"Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Lumia fröhlich und stellte den Korb mit den Brötchen (Fertigteigprodukte sind eine sehr nützliche Erfindung) auf den Tisch. "Die Waffeln sind in gut drei Minuten fertig, das Rührei ebenfalls. Wann glaubst du, will dein Vater frühstücken?"  
  
Trunks störte es etwas, dass sie nach Vegeta fragte, aber da ihre Frage einen neutral-höflichen Tonfall hatte, schluckte er die aufwallende Eifersucht hinunter und sah kurz auf die Küchenuhr. "In etwa einer halben Stunde müsste er mit dem Training fertig sein."  
  
"Ich habe im Briefkasten keine Zeitung gefunden und Milch stand auch keine vor der Tür...", sagte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Oh.. na ja, Mama war die einzige, welche die Zeitung gelesen hat und wir zwei kommen ganz gut mit Haltbarmilch aus, die ich am Samstag immer in der Stadt besorge..."  
  
"Hmm... leuchtet ein. Dann werde ich das wieder in die Wege leiten. Ich mag nämlich frische Milch lieber und eine Zeitung gehört für mich zum Frühstück dazu."  
  
"Sie ist eben eine Intellektuelle wie Mama", dachte Trunks und verspürte ganz kurz einen Stich. Ein weitere Blick auf die Uhr und mit einem erschrockenen "schon so spät!" sauste er unter die Dusche. Das Frühstück verlief relativ schweigend, was vor allem daran lag, dass Lumia es vorzog, eine lange Liste zu schreiben, statt sich mit Trunks zu unterhalten. Endlich, Trunks hatte schon geglaubt, er sei Luft für sie, sah sie hoch und schenkte ihm ein warmes, entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ignoriert habe, du wirst denken, ich hätte keine Manieren..." Sie sah auf die Liste herab. "Was hältst du von den Crying Potatoes?"  
  
Erfreut, dass sie nicht ganz so weltfremd war wie er erwartet hatte, begann er über die Gruppe herzuziehen und schimpfte vor allem auf den Leadsänger, der keine zwei Töne richtig singen konnte. Als er die viel bessere Musik der Black Snappers erwähnte, leuchteten Lumias Augen auf und Vegeta, der nach dem Training auf dem Weg zur Dusche an der offenen Küchentüre vorbeikam, wurde Zeuge einer sehr regen Diskussion über die Feinheiten des letzten Songs der Black Snappers.  
  
"Ich will euch ja nicht stören", sagte er mit leicht ironischem Unterton, "aber solltest du nicht schon auf dem Weg zur Schule sein?"  
  
"Du lieber Himmel!" Trunks stürzte den Rest seines Kaffees hinab und stürmte hinaus. "Willst du ihm keine Lunchbox mitgeben?", Fragte Vegeta Lumia, welche die zweite Ladung Brötchen aus dem Herd holte.  
  
"Warum sollte ich?", Sie kippte die Brötchen vom Blech in den Korb und schüttete den Rest der Rühreimischung in eine neue Pfanne. "Das ist doch total out. Ich habe ihm genug Essensgeld gegeben, damit er in der Cafeteria nicht geizen muss."  
  
Sie sah auf das Waffeleisen und den Teigrest in der Schüssel. "Möchten Sie auch ein paar Waffeln, Herr Vegeta?"  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. "Ich stehe nicht so sehr auf Süßes...", sein Blick glitt über ihre schlanke Gestalt, "... zumindest nicht beim Essen."  
  
Lumia schluckte, tat aber so, als hätte sie die Anspielung nicht verstanden. "Gut, dann muss ich keine mehr backen. Haben sie einen bestimmten Wunsch für das Mittag- oder Abendessen?" "Lass mich überlegen ... wie wäre es mit Kürbisauflauf?"  
  
"Jetzt im Winter?", sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann in der Stadt ja schauen, vielleicht gibt es noch Kürbisse. Aber..." und jetzt musterte sie seinen muskulösen, verschwitzten Oberkörper. "wäre nicht irgend ein Sauriersteak mehr auf Ihrer Linie?"  
  
"Kürbisauflauf!", sagte Vegeta bestimmt und grinste, "ich verlasse mich darauf!"  
  
Während sie immer noch etwas misstrauisch hinter ihm hersah, verdrückte er sich in die Dusche. Wenig später saß er am Frühstückstisch und futterte wie ein Scheunendrescher. "Schmeckt es?", fragte Lumia erfreut. Vegeta nickte mit vollem Mund. Kaum hatte er geschluckt, fügte er hinzu: "Das sind die besten Rühreier, die ich seit Jahren gegessen hatte."  
  
"Sie meinen wohl seit dem Tod ihrer Frau. Bulma hat doch bestimmt auch Frühstück gemacht?", sie schluckte und presste die Finger auf die Lippen. "Tut mir leid, wahrscheinlich wollen Sie nicht darüber reden..."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Vom Verschweigen wird sie nicht wieder auftauchen. Bulma war kein Ass im Kochen, da schmecken deine Rühreier viel besser als ihre. Sie hat sie immer zu stark gesalzen und wenn sie wieder nur ihre Erfindungen im Kopf hatte, war der Schinken halb verbrannt." Er hielt Lumia den leeren Teller hin. "Ist noch etwas da?"  
  
Lumia, die für einen kurzen Moment blicklos an ihm vorbei gestarrt hatte, zuckte zusammen. "Aber ja doch..."  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später war Vegeta schon wieder im Trainingsraum für seine Vormittagseinheit, während Lumia gedankenverloren den Tisch abräumte und das Geschirr vorspülte, ehe sie es in den Geschirrspüler räumte. Seine Frau war also eine schlechte Köchin gewesen. Nun, auch Genies haben ihre Fehler... Kürbisauflauf... Hmm... ein gutes Rezept würde sich sicher im Internet finden lassen. Mal sehen, was sie noch dazu brauchte, außer dem Kürbis...  
  
..........................................  
  
Yamchu schlang den schwarzen Wollschal fester um seinen Hals. Dank des blauen Himmels war es frostig kalt und er sehnte sich an den Strand von Muten Roshis kleiner Insel. Doch da seine jetzige Freundin (die fünfte in diesem Jahr) ihn mit einer langen Liste einkaufen geschickt hatte (während sie beim Friseur ihre Haarfarbe zum dritten Mal in diesem Monat ändern ließ) hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl. Später konnte er sich im Fitnessstudio aufwärmen, vielleicht war das niedliche blonde Mädchen von gestern auch wieder da und stemmte die Hanteln genau vor seiner Rudermaschine... Er seufzte, es war schon ein hartes Los, nicht mehr Single zu sein.  
  
Als er um die Ecke bog, fegte ihm ein Windstoß etwas Schnee ins Gesicht. Er blieb stehen und wischte sich die kalte Nässe von den Wangen, da fiel sein Blick auf eine schlanke Gestalt, die vor einem der großen Fachgeschäfte für Elektronische Bauteile stand. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, aber dieser Mantel und diese Pelzmütze... einen Augenblick lang stand er wie erstarrt fassungslos auf der Stelle, dann löste sich der Knoten in seiner Kehle und mit wenigen Schritten stand er hinter ihr. Seine schwielige Hand packte sie an der Schulter und mit dem Ausruf "Bulma, bist du es wirklich?!" Drehte er sie zu sich herum.  
  
Erschrocken geweitete, grüne Augen trafen auf seine dunklen und eine schlanke Hand strich eine rote Strähne aus einem jungen Gesicht. Ihm war, als hätte ihm Vegeta einen Tritt in den Magen versetzt und seine Hoffnung brach wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte...", stotterte er verlegen und enttäuscht, "ich habe Sie verwechselt..."  
  
Das junge Mädchen schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Sie sind wohl auch einer von Bulmas alten Freunden, wie? Ich bin Lumia, Bulmas Erbin der Capsule Corps."  
  
"Lumia... " Yamchu überlegte etwas, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, dass Bulma ein paar Wochen vor ihrem Tod etwas über eine Lumia gesagt hatte, mit der sie offenbar große Pläne hatte. Das hier war also diese Lumia. Jung genug war sie, um in Bulma mütterliche Gefühle zu wecken und intelligent sah sie auch aus, nicht nur wegen ihres Interesses für genau dieses Geschäft, in dem auch Bulma gern einzukaufen pflegte. Seine guten Manieren gewannen die Oberhand. "Ich bin Yamchu. Wie Sie schon vermuteten, einer der alten Freunde Bulmas."  
  
Lumia strich den Kunstpelz an der Schulter glatt. "Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich diesen alten Mantel ausgeborgt habe, ich hatte nicht mit einer solchen Kälte gerechnet...."  
  
"Ach wo", sagte Yamchu, "soweit ich weiß hat der früher mal Bulmas Mutter gehört. Sie hat ihn nur ab und zu gern getragen, obwohl so viele strenge Winter wie den jetzt hatten wir in den letzen Jahren nie." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, was ihre Frage verriet. "Sie ... Sie wohnen bei Bulma?"  
  
"Bei Vegeta und Trunks, genauer gesagt", erwiderte sie. "Und jetzt muss ich sehen, dass ich alle meine Einkäufe erledige, denn ich wollte ja auch noch die Werkstatt aufräumen."  
  
Sie war hübsch, jung und offensichtlich fremd hier. Yamchu reagierte ganz automatisch. "Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"  
  
"Das wäre sehr nett von ... dir...?", sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich werde dich zu den besten Geschäften der Stadt führen." Das "dich" betonte er besonders. "Was steht als erstes auf der Liste?"  
  
.........................................  
  
Trunks war sehr froh, dass wegen eines Heizungsdefektes die Schule heute viel früher als sonst fertig war. So würde er nicht einmal das Essensgeld wirklich für Essen ausgeben müssen. Vor einem CD Geschäft blieb er stehen und betrachtete die Auslage.  
  
Das Gespräch mit Lumia beim Frühstück fiel ihm wieder ein. Ob die neue Single der Black Snappers schon da war?  
  
Er hatte Glück und das Essensgeld, zusammen mit dem Rest seines Taschengeldes reichte gerade aus, um die CD zu bezahlen. Während er sich ausmalte, was für große Augen Lumia wohl machen würde, wenn er ihr die CD als Geschenk überreichte, erhaschte er aus den Augenwinkeln draußen vor dem Geschäft eine Bewegung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Lumia, das war sie, ganz eindeutig und der Mann an ihrer Seite ... Yamchu! Trunks spürte wie das Blut in seinen Adern zu kochen begann. Yamchu hatte doch schon eine Freundin! Warum musste er sich noch an Lumia heran machen?  
  
Trunks atmete tief durch und verstaute die CD langsam in seiner Schultasche. Wenn er jetzt ausrastete, wo er doch keinerlei Ansprüche an Lumia hatte, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich nur auslachen. Mit erzwungener Ruhe trat er aus dem Geschäft, dem heiter plaudernden Paar gegenüber. Weder Yamchu noch Lumia zeigten eine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen.  
  
"Hallo Trunks, ist die Schule schon aus?", Fragte Lumia erstaunt.  
  
"Lange nicht gesehen, wie geht's denn so?", Fügte Yamchu auf seine lockere Art hinzu.  
  
Noch immer misstrauisch klärte Trunks Lumia über da Heizungsproblem und die "Frostferien" auf. "Das trifft sich gut!", Freute sich Lumia. "Danke, Yamchu, aber den Rest des Weges wird Trunks mir sicher helfen. Schönen Gruß an deine Freundin!"  
  
Etwas zögernd, reichte Yamchu die schweren, prallvoll gefüllten, Einkaufstüten an Trunks weiter. "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder reden willst", sagte er zum Abschied an Lumia gewandt, "dann hast du ja meine Nummer."  
  
"Ich werd's nicht vergessen." Lumia winkte ihm noch nach und lachte Trunks ein bisschen verlegen an. "Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich so einfach zum Lastenträger ernannt habe, oder hast du noch eine Verabredung?"  
  
"Habe ich nicht", Versicherte Trunks hastig und hob die beiden Tüten höher. "Hast du noch mehr Einkäufe geplant?"  
  
Lumia zog ihre Liste aus der Manteltasche und überflog die einzelnen Posten. "Nein, das müsste alles sein. Die Karten kann ich auch telefonisch reservieren."  
  
"Welche Karten denn?", Fragte Trunks neugierig. Das Konzert der Black Snappers war vor zwei Wochen schon gewesen.  
  
"Für das Konzert, der Crying Potatoes am Samstag", erklärte Lumia leicht abwesend, weil sie noch nicht völlig sicher war, an welchen Drähten sie zupfen musste, um an die VIP Karten zu kommen. "Aber...", Trunks sah sie verwirrt an, "ich dachte, du magst die Musik von denen nicht."  
  
"Ich habe jemandem versprochen, Autogramme zu besorgen", seufzte sie, "und da man die nur nach dem Konzert kriegen kann, bleibt mir keine Wahl, oder." Bei ihrer lustigen Grimasse musste Trunks lachen. Dann jedoch fiel ihm ein, dass das Konzert schon längst ausverkauft war. "Weiß ich auch, aber als neue Leiterin der Capsule Corps habe ich Anspruch auf zwei VIP Karten. Die werde ich mir holen, willst du mit?"  
  
Na, wenn das keine Einladung zu einem Date war... Trunks grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, aber ehe er aus vollem Herzen die Einladung annehmen konnte, erklang hinter ihnen dunkle Stimme. "Die älteren haben den Vorrang, mein Sohn."  
  
Lumia und Trunks zuckten zusammen und um ein Haar, hätte Trunks ausgerechnet die Tüte mit den Eiern fallen lassen.  
  
"Wie können Sie uns nur so erschrecken, Herr Vegeta", stammelte Lumia und presste die Hand auf ihr heftig klopfendes Herz. "Ich dachte, sie würden den ganzen Vormittag trainieren."  
  
"Zuerst einmal kann ich mein Training unterbrechen, wann immer es mir passt", sagte er und nahm dem verdatterten Trunks die beiden Tüten ab. "Zweitens wollte ich sehen, ob du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst. Und drittens lass das dämliche "Herr" weg, sonst komme ich mir uralt vor." Das klang so sehr nach Befehl, dass Lumia nur verdattert nicken konnte. Für einen Moment wurde sein Blick weicher. "Ich werde dich zum Konzert begleiten."  
  
Trunks funkelte seinen Vater an. "Was willst du auf einem Konzert der Crying Potatoes? Du kannst die Gruppe nicht mal von einem Sinfonieorchester unterscheiden."  
  
"Soviel ich weiß, steht die Musik dieser Salzkartoffeln ja auch nicht auf deiner Superhitliste, oder? Als dein Vater erteile ich dir für Samstag Hausarrest. Du wirst entweder trainieren oder lernen." Trunks öffnete den Mund, um laut zu protestieren, doch Vegetas stählerner Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Es kam selten genug vor, dass Vegeta ihn streng anpackte und Trunks spürte, dass jeder Widerstand auf Granit treffen würde. Er ballte die Fäuste, drehte sich wortlos um und stapfte in entgegen gesetzter Richtung davon.  
  
"Ist das nicht ein bisschen sehr hart?", Fragte Lumia vorsichtig.  
  
"Ach was!", Meinte Vegeta und schritt schneller aus, sodass sie Mühe hatte, mitzukommen. "Seine Mutter hat ihn völlig verhätschelt, von Erziehung hatte sie wirklich nicht viel Ahnung." Er sah kurz über die Schultern zu Lumia, die mit gesenktem Kopf seiner Spur folgte. Seine Stimme wurde etwas weicher. "Ich bin sicher, du würdest deine Kinder viel besser erziehen, habe ich recht?" Sie sah überrascht auf und hob unsicher die Schultern. "Danke für das Kompliment, aber wie kannst du das wissen?"  
  
"Ich habe es im Gefühl, dass du Bulma in vielem überlegen bist. Darauf solltest du stolz sein." "Das glaube ich ganz und gar nicht...", stotterte Lumia mit roten Wangen. "Ich bin doch noch so unerfahren in vielem, habe noch viel zu lernen und..."  
  
Mit einem Sprung, war er an ihrer Seite und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Gerade das finde ich so süß an dir..."  
  
Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und unwillkürlich wich sie etwas zurück. "Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir?", Raunte er ihr zu und bei dem Timbre in seiner Stimme bekam sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Sie schluckte, drehte den Kopf weg und fauchte: "Mach dich nur über mich lustig, Vegeta. Dabei trauerst du doch immer noch um deine Frau, oder?"  
  
"Um meine Frau? Bulma und ich waren nie verheiratet. Es war ganz nett und nützlich, sie in der Nähe zu haben. Aber jetzt bist du da und ich erkenne, wie sehr mir jemand deines Kalibers gefehlt hat." Lumias Augen weiteten sich und die Erwiderung blieb ihr im Hals stecken.  
  
Vegeta zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und marschierte fröhlich pfeifend weiter.  
  
Unsicher, was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte stampfe sie ihm nach. Zu Hause eingetroffen, vermiede sie seinen Blick und machte sich ans Auspacken.  
  
"Lass dir doch helfen!", Sagte er und griff nach dem Kürbis, der ganz unten in der Tüte steckte. Da sie auch in diese Tüte gegriffen hatte, berührten sich ihre Hände. Wiederum stockte ihr der Atem und dieses Mal konnte sie seinen dunklen, heißen Augen nicht entkommen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick läutete es an der Haustüre. Erleichtert über die Unterbrechung zog Lumia die Hand aus der Tüte und eilte zur Türe.  
  
Draußen stand ein junger Mann mit Brille und kurzen, dunklen Haaren. "Hallo, du musst sicher Lumia sein", begrüßte er sie und machte eine kurze Verbeugung. "Ich bin Son Gohan und ich bringe die verlangten Unterlagen für die Sitzung heute Nachmittag."  
  
"Son Gohan...", Lumia runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, dass der Vorstandsvorsitz ja von Trunks an Gohan übertragen worden war. "Kommen Sie doch bitte herein!" Sie hatte von den Briefs aus, kurz mit ihm telefoniert und ihm die neue Lage mitgeteilt. Daraufhin hatte er auf ihren Wunsch hin für den Nachmittag gleich eine Sitzung einberufen.  
  
"Ich denke, Gohan hat noch mehr zu tun", erklang es hinter ihr und Vegetas Hand legte sich schwer auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Gohans Augen wurden groß und größer. "Ähmm... Vegeta ... ich ahnte ja nicht..." Verlegen drückte er Lumia die Aktenmappe in die Hand, verbeugte sich und mit einem gemurmelten Abschiedswort flog er davon. Lumia starrte ihm nach, dann schüttelte sie die Hand Vegetas von der Schulter. "Aber ... Vegeta, jetzt wird er denken...", flüsterte sie hochrot und zwängte sich an dem Saiyajin vorbei. "Ich ... ich werde die Mappe gleich nach dem Mittagessen lesen."  
  
Vegeta hinderte sie nicht, ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Bald war sie reif ... sehr bald schon. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war wieder da, das Feuer, jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte, ihr halb zögerndes, halb flehendes Beben, so zwischen ja und nein, zwischen Leidenschaft und Furcht. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, dieses Gefühl, bis er sie gestern im Badezimmer gesehen hatte.  
  
Er würde sie nicht entkommen lassen, aber er würde die Jagd nicht beenden - noch nicht. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder lebendig.  
  
In der Küche hantierte Lumia hastig mit dem Kochgerät und den Zutaten. Ihre Nervosität war fast schon bemitleidenswert, aber sie musste büßen für den "Rentner" und einige anderen Frechheiten. Soeben mühte sie sich ab, mit einem großen Messer den Kürbis zu teilen. "Soll ich dir nicht helfen?", Fragte er und legte seine Hand auf die ihre, welche das Messer hielt. "So macht man das..." Er legte vorsichtig einen winzigen Bruchteil seiner Kraft hinein und... das Messer fuhr durch den Kürbis als wäre er aus Butter. Ein wenig mehr und das Brett sowie der Tisch hätten auch dran glauben müssen. "Danke", hauchte sie atemlos, da er ihre Hand nicht loslassen wollte. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, trainieren zu gehen? Damit ich in Ruhe kochen kann?"  
  
"Ach... du willst mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben?", Fragte er scheinheilig und zog ein langes Gesicht, was sie sichtlich in Verlegenheit brachte. "Nun gut", er zuckte die Achseln und spazierte aus der Küche. "Dann gehe ich eben trainieren. In zwei Stunden will ich, dass der Auflauf auf dem Tisch steht, verstanden!"  
  
"Ich tu mein bestes!", Rief sie ihm genervt nach und stach mit dem Messer wütend auf den Kürbis ein, als wäre er schuld an dem Dilemma.  
  
Als Vegeta zwei Stunden später aus dem Trainingsraum kam und Richtung Dusche spazierte, erfüllte der Duft nach fertigem Kürbisauflauf das ganze Haus. Aus der Küche drangen fröhliche Stimmen. Offenbar hatte Trunks, dass Schmollen aufgegeben und war nach Hause gekommen.  
  
Vor der geschlossenen Küchentür blieb Vegeta kurz mal stehen und lauschte. Sie unterhielten sich offenbar über Lumias Erfahrungen an einer verrückten Erfinderuniversität, die es seit ein paar Jahren auf einer der großen Inseln vor der Westküste gab. Er erinnerte sich, dass Bulma von dem Konzept begeistert gewesen war, das sie selbst nie eine Universität besucht hatte und sich statt dessen von ihrem Vater hatte ausbilden lassen, ehe sie mit 16 auf die Suche nach den Dragonballs gegangen war. Leider hatte sich die riesige Stadt von ihrer Begeisterung nicht anstecken lassen, die Angst vor verrückten Erfindern, welche ihre Labors bei Fehlversuchen in die Luft jagten, war zu groß. So musste Bulma zähneknirschend eine Niederlage einstecken und von da an, war sie auf die Suche nach einer Nachfolgerrin gegangen, welche von ihr ein Stipendium für diese Universität erhalten und später ihre direkte Nachfolge antreten sollte. Nicht, dass er dieser Angelegenheit sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, aber Bulma hatte ständig davon geredet, auch ohne das sie darum gebeten worden wäre...  
  
Beim Mittagessen wenig später war die Atmosphäre deutlich gespannt. Lumia erwähnte nur kurz, dass sie die Karten bekommen hätte und das sie sich noch für die Sitzung vorbereiten musste. Trunks fing diesen Wink auf und bot ihr an, das Geschirr zu spülen.  
  
Als der letzte Bissen des Auflaufs verdrückt worden war, lehnte sich Vegeta zufrieden zurück. "Das war köstlich. Das beste Kürbisgericht, das ich seit langem gegessen habe."  
  
"Mamas Auflauf war auch immer sehr gut", warf Trunks ein.  
  
Vegeta winkte ab. "Der Auflauf deiner Mutter in allen Ehren, aber er hatte nie diesen Biss und dieses herrliche Aroma."  
  
"Das Rezept gab es im Internet", sagte Lumia mit bescheiden gesenktem Kopf, sodass die langen Haare ihre Augen verbargen. "Vielen Dank, dass du den Abwasch übernimmst, Trunks. Ich muss mich unbedingt noch einlesen." Sie fasste nach der Mappe, welche die ganze Zeit am Fenster gelehnt hatte und wollte sich zur Türe drehen, da klirrte es.  
  
Das Bild, das an dem Blumentopf gelehnt hatte und Bulma mit ihrer Familie zeigte, war durch die Kante der Mappe vom Fensterbrett gefegt worden.  
  
Lumia stammelte eine Entschuldigung und hob es auf. "Halb so wild", sagte Vegeta und nahm es ihr ab. Er drehte es um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch als den Riss bemerkte, der genau zwischen ihm und Bulma verlief. "Das Bild kleben wir ins Album, und stellen ein neues auf", sagte er. "Es ist ohnehin nicht mehr passend."  
  
Trunks presste die Lippen zusammen und rieb mit dem Schwamm besonders heftig über einen Teller. Lumia sah von einem zum anderen, presste die Mappe an ihre Brust und flüchtete auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich schnaufend auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Wie sollte das alles noch enden?  
  
Gut zwei Stunden später fuhr sie mit dem Taxi zum Hauptgebäude der Capsule Corps. Ihr Kopf war klar und trotz dem ganzen Wirrwarr ihrer Gefühle freute sie sich auf die Gesichter der anderen Vorstandsmitglieder. Sie würde ihnen zeigen, wer von nun an das Sagen hatte.  
  
Von Gohan schon vorgewarnt, sahen die Vorstandsmitglieder ihrer neuen Chefin gespannt entgegen, als sie den Sitzungsraum betrat. Sie trug ihre roten Locken in einem lockeren Nackenknoten zusammengebunden, sodass die Smaragdohrringe funkelten. Am anderen Ende der langen Tischreihe, erhob sich eine andere Frau, komplett in eintönig Grau gekleidet und ihre Augen musterten neidvoll das laubgrüne Samtkostüm. "Willkommen", sagte sie und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an.  
  
Lumias Augen funkelten spöttisch, als sie diese erwiderte. "Danke für den freundlichen Empfang." Ohne zu Zögern schritt sie an der Sammlung älterer, beleibter Herren vorbei auf ihre schärfste Wiedersacherrin zu. "Suzey Carmical, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"  
  
"Sie irren sich", sagte die Angesprochene mit schmalem Lächeln. "Suzey Dobey ist mein neuer Name."  
  
"Ach ja, Sie sind seit einem halben Jahr glücklich verheiratet mit..." sie legte den Zeigefinger ans Kinn und runzelte die Stirn, "...mit ..."  
  
"Mit Fredrick Dobey, dem Besitzer der Aktienmehrheit an der Capsule Corps", gab Suzey süßlich zurück.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie mein schwaches Gedächtnis", sagte Lumia. "ich bin erst vor zwei Stunden dazu gekommen, ihre Dossiers zu studieren." Mittlerweile war sie an Suzeys Platz angekommen. Der schwarze Aktenkoffer landete mit einem Knall auf dem Mahagoniholz. "Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder unhöflich sein muss, aber..." Sie holte kurz aus und fegte Suzeys ganze Unterlagen mit einer heftigen Bewegung vom Tisch. "Dies hier ist mein Platz, wie er zuvor Bulmas gewesen ist. Doktor Dobey hat mir nach einem kurzen Gespräch heute Mittag 90 Prozent seiner Aktien verkauft. Ich und die Familie Briefs halten damit wieder 85 Prozent der Anteile. Da der Anteil ihres bettlägerigen Gatten nur noch fünf Prozent beträgt, hätten Sie die Güte, ganz unten in der Reihe Platz zu nehmen?"  
  
Suzey sah aus, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen. Sie hatte doch alles so sorgfältig geplant. Der vertrottelte Doktor Dobey war nur zu gerne ihr Ehemann geworden und kaum hatte sie ihre lackierten Finger in sein Vermögen getaucht, hatte sie in seinem Namen überfallsartig eine Sitzung einberufen. Bis die Trauerfamilie Briefs überriss, was gespielt wurde, war die Capsule Corps mit den Aktien an der Börse und ehe jemand reagieren konnte, hatte Suzey sich die sichere Mehrheit gesichert. Ihr Bruder hatte damals versagt, nun hatte sie an seiner Stelle die Capsule Corps an sich gerissen. Dieses köstliche Gefühl der Macht... aus purer Launenhaftigkeit heraus hatte sie für Gohan als Vorstandsvorsitzenden gestimmt, da sie von den Geschäften selbst keine Ahnung hatte und der kleine Naivling hatte seine Sache bislang gut gemacht. Erst als sie heute mitbekommen hatte, dass es eine Erbin gab, welche Bulmas Rechte für sich einforderte, hatte sie Gohan ohne dessen Wissen den Vorsitz entzogen und sich an seiner Stelle in den Sessel des Vorsitzenden erhoben.  
  
Ein Blick in die kalten Augen Lumias, zeigten ihr, dass dieses junge Ding nicht bluffte. Irgendwie hatte sie erfahren, dass alle Aktien nicht auf Suzeys Namen, sondern auf den von Doktor Dobey liefen und obwohl niemand bisher ihre Vollmachten angezweifelt hatte, wollte sie es nicht auf eine direkte Konfrontation ankommen lassen. Das kalte, drohende Feuer in den grünen Augen war von der gleichen Art wie es in Bulmas Augen geleuchtet hatte. Wahrlich, diese Hexe hatte es verstanden eine Nachfolgerin vom gleichen Schlag zu finden.  
  
Zähne knirschend klaubte Suzey ihre Unterlagen vom Boden auf und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Saal. Sie würde sich nicht unter die mischen, die sie mit ihrer überheblichen Art fortwährend vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Bevor die Tür des Saales mit lautem Knall hinter sich zuwarf, blickte sie noch einmal kurz zurück. Das hämische Grinsen auf den faltigen, bärtigen und feisten Gesichtern ignorierte sie. Ihre Augen sogen sich an dem zarten, blassen Gesicht Lumias fest. "Freue dich nur über diesen Sieg, du kleines Nichts", dachte sie kochend, "ich finde einen Weg, dich abzusägen, warte nur..."  
  
Lumia fing den Blick auf und erwiderte ihn herausfordernd. "Versuch es nur!", Stand in ihren Augen geschrieben.  
  
Dann fiel die Türe hinter Suzey ins Schloss.  
  
Den freudigen Applaus, der ihren Abgang begleitete ignorierte sie, ebenso das erschrockene Gesicht ihres Chauffeurs, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass seine Chefin so rasch wieder seine Dienste benötigte. Auf der Heimfahrt nagte Suzey an ihren Nägeln, eine Unart, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit abgelegt zu haben glaubte. Schließlich zog sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und wählte eine Nummer, die sie schon lange nicht mehr benützt hatte.  
  
"Hallo! Sind sie es, TaoByBy? Ich hätte einen Auftrag für sie. Nein, es geht nicht um einen Mord, aber ich schätze, ein kleiner Einbruch wäre nicht schlecht, um ihr mageres Salär aufzubessern, oder? Die genauen Angaben erhalten Sie morgen, kommen sie gegen Mittag zu meinem Haus, aber das Sie niemand sieht..." ..........  
  
An diesem Abend, ging eine recht zufriedene, Lumia zu Bett. Sie hatte Vegeta nur kurz beim Abendessen gesehen und in Trunks Anwesenheit hatte er keine Annäherungsversuche gemacht. Ob aus Rücksicht auf seinen Sohn oder weil er kein Interesse mehr hatte? Sie hoffe, es würde das zweite sein...  
  
.............  
  
Am nächsten Tag machte sie den beiden gleich beim Frühstück klar, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag in der Werkstatt einzuigeln gedachte. Essen würde die nächste Pizzeria liefern, wer Sonderwünsche hätte, bitte, das Telefon stand zur Verfügung.  
  
Bewaffnet mit einer Thermoskanne voll Tee und einem Teller voll Sandwiches, machte sie ihre Ankündigung auch wahr. Als Vegeta aus Neugier mal kurz hinein schaute, fegte ihm eine Staubwolke entgegen. In einen von Bulmas alten Arbeitsoveralls gehüllt kniete Lumia vor einem Regal und kontrollierte den Bestand von filigran aussehenden Werkzeugen. Sie sah nicht einmal auf, obwohl sie seine Nähe spüren musste, so vertieft war sie in ihre Arbeit. Vegeta war es nur recht. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass er noch nicht die richtige Garderobe für den heutigen Abend hatte. Der uralte Anzug, mit dem er damals auf die Party gegangen war, hing zwar mottensicher verpackt in seinem Schrank, aber soviel er von Trunks wusste, war das nicht gerade der neuste Renner...  
  
..............  
  
Als es draußen schon dunkel wurde, unterbrach Lumia seufzend ihre Putz- und Sortierarbeit und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es höchste Zeit war, sich für das Konzert fertig zu machen.  
  
Vom Duschraum her hörte sie es prasseln und da Trunks ihr beim Vorbeigehen aus der Küche zuwinkte, wo er sich für das bevorstehende Training stärkte, konnte es nur Vegeta sein. Tatsächlich hatte sie das Bad für sich und nach einer guten Stunde kam sie fertig gekleidet und geschminkt aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
"Das hat gedauert!", Empfing sie Vegeta. Sie räusperte sich, um ihm ihre Ansicht dazu vorzutragen (eine Stunde war gar nichts, wenn sie sich Mühe gab, konnten es auch drei Stunden sein), aber bei seinem Anblick musste sie erst mal Luft holen. Er trug eine schwarze, enge Hose, die kaum was von seinen Muskeln verbarg und dazu ein Hemd, dessen Feuerfarbe mit dem Glühen in seinen dunkeln Augen Wettzueifern schien. Was für ein neuartiger Stoff es auch war, die Rot töne änderten sich bei jeder Bewegung, als ob das Hemd wirklich aus Feuer gewebt wäre.  
  
Daneben kam sie sich mit ihrem weißen Rock und dem grünen Samtmieder geradezu hausbacken vor. Er sonnte sich in ihrer Bewunderung. Wirklich gut, dass er sonst nie Geld brauchte, so hatte er genug gespart gehabt um dieses wirklich astronomisch teure Stück kaufen können, ohne sie um mehr Taschengeld bitten zu müssen.  
  
Selbst Trunks musste zugeben, dass sein Vater und Lumia (leider!) Keine schlechte Figur zusammen machte, als sie in ihre Mäntel gehüllt über den frostig glitzernden Weg auf das Taxi zu liefen, dass pünktlich gekommen war.  
  
Trunks selbst kippte noch einen halben Liter Milch in sich hinein, ehe er seufzend in den Trainingsraum schritt, um mal mit 50 G zu beginnen. Wie er seinen Vater kannte, erwartete er morgen glatt einen Übungskampf zum Beweis, wie effizient das Training gewesen war. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein, vor allem wenn man jung war und man nicht selbst über sich bestimmen durfte ... Da der Trainingsraum schalldicht war, hörte Trunks nicht, wie sich jemand eine gute Stunde später im Schutze der Dunkelheit an dem Fenster zu Lumias Zimmer zu schaffen machte. Als langjähriger Killer beherrschte TaoByBy das Kunststück, seine Aura zu löschen und bewegte sich absolut geräuschlos. Es wäre ihm weit lieber gewesen, wenn er für seinen wirklich nicht billigen Stundenlohn einen sauberen Mord hätte begehen können, doch seine Auftraggeberin war hinter ganz etwas anderem her.  
  
"Finden Sie etwas, mit dem man diese Lumia unter Druck setzen kann", lautete sein Auftrag. Auf jeden Fall hatte Suzey wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet und über -zig Kanäle erfahren, dass Lumia und dieser gefährliche Vegeta heute in dieses Konzert gehen würden. Auch hatte er einen Plan vom Haus erhalten und er wusste, wo diese Lumia schlief.  
  
Er dankte der Vorsehung, dass Vegetas Sohn ihn offensichtlich weder hören noch spüren konnte, während er durch das geöffnete Fenster in ihr Zimmer huschte. Seine künstlichen Augen sahen auch bei absoluter Dunkelheit und so durchstöberte er mit flinken, vorsichtigen Fingern alle Schränke und Schubladen. Es war jedoch purer Zufall, dass er mit dem Ellbogen gegen den aufgeschlagenen Terminkalender stieß und dieser zu Boden fiel. Beim Aufheben rutschte ein Foto heraus. Ein Blick und der Killer wusste, dass er fündig geworden war.  
  
So lautlos und unbemerkt wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. ...........................  
  
Vegeta hatte denkbar schlechte Laune, als er nach dem Konzert allein nach Hause flog. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, noch in der endlosen Schlange auf ein Autogramm der Band zu warten und das wollte er sich inmitten dieser kreischenden Teenager wirklich nicht antun.  
  
Überhaupt war dieses Konzert die Mühe und die Kosten (für das Outfit) nicht wert gewesen. Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm hatte jedes Kompliment verhindert und da sie andauernd von allen Seiten gestoßen und geschoben wurden, gab es auch keine Chance auf eine verführerische Annährung. Trunks würde lachen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Der Gedanke an Trunks hellte Vegetas Stimmung wieder auf. Sein Sohn müsste noch im Trainingsraum sein und bei etwa 80 G konnten sie einander einen kleinen Ringkampf liefern, was sie schon seit einem guten Monat nicht mehr gemacht hatten.  
  
.......................  
  
Für Lumia war es nicht leicht, sich durch die Menge zu boxen, bis sie endlich vor der großen Halle stand und etwas Freiraum hatte. Die Karte mit dem begehrten Autogramm verstaute sie vorsichtig in der Handtasche und lief an den Straßenrand, um sich ein Taxi zu winken.  
  
"Entschuldigung, sind sie Lumia?", Fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das wenig freundliche Gesicht eines Schranks von einem Polizisten.  
  
"Ja, die bin ich. Gibt es ein Problem?"  
  
"Allerdings, für Sie." Er räusperte sich. "Egal wer sie in Wahrheit sind, ich verhafte Sie hiermit wegen Hochstapelei. Dem Staatsanwalt liegen eindeutige Beweise vor, dass sie nicht die Lumia sind, für die sie sich ausgeben."  
  
Lumia starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, klickten bereits die Handschellen und der Polizist stieß sie grob in das am Straßenrand, geparkte Polizeiauto.  
  
Jetzt erst löste sich ihre Erstarrung. Sie hob die gefesselten Hände und lachte aus vollem Hals.  
  
"Lach ruhig, Mädchen", kam es gehässig von dem Polizisten, der sich neben sie gequetscht hatte. "Dir wird das Lachen schon vergehen, wenn wir erst unsere Spezialmethoden angewendet haben."  
  
Der bullige Fahrer stimmte mit seinem dreckigen Lachen ein und Lumia erstarb ihr Lachen im Hals. An was für Polizisten war sie da geraten? Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Wo war Vegeta, wenn man ihn brauchte? .................................................  
  
Vegeta und Trunks beendeten ihre dritte Runde, und Vegeta stellte den Gravitationskonverter wieder auf Null und sie beide verließen recht zufrieden den Trainingsraum.  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick läutete das Telefon. Trunks ging an den Hörer. "Ja, Hallo?"  
  
"Trunks? Gott sei Dank erwische ich einen von euch!", es war Gohans Stimme. "Ich habe eben einen Anruf von einem alten Bekannten aus meiner Zeit als Großer Saiyaman erhalten. Eure Lumia ist verhaftet worden und offenbar von ein paar ziemlich üblen Typen unter der Polizei."  
  
"Was?" Vegeta riss Trunks den Hörer aus der Hand, "von welchen üblen Typen?"  
  
"Es gibt ein paar hässliche Gerüchte, dass sie bestechlich wären und ihre weiblichen Gefangen, falls diese nicht gleich geständig sind ..." er machte eine vielsagende Pause. Knacks! der Hörer hatte einen deutlichen Riss bekommen. "Danke, Gohan, ich fliege sofort hin!"  
  
Vegeta warf Trunks den Hörer zu und fegte aus dem Haus in die bitterkalte Nacht.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin's wider. Gibt es noch was, Gohan?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dachte, dass ihr euch lieber selbst drum kümmert."  
  
"Das ist okay, Gohan. Wenn wir nicht an den Hörer gegangen wären, hättest du es in die Hand genommen, oder?"  
  
"Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Trunks. Du solltest deinem Vater vielleicht lieber nachfliegen, nicht dass am Ende die Stadt nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen ist."  
  
Trunks blickte zur noch offenen Wohnungstüre, wo ein eisig kalter Wind herein fegte. "Soweit wird er nicht gehen, denke ich. Vertraue mir, Gohan. Mein Vater hat gelernt, seine Kraft zu dosieren."  
  
"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", sagte Gohan und legte auf.  
  
Trunks legte den Hörer langsam auf die Gabel. Verhaftet. Was konnte man einem lieben, unschuldigen Mädchen wie Lumia schon vorwerfen?  
  
Hoffentlich kam sein Vater noch rechtzeitig!  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Lumia verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Zelle. Der Polizist, der sie verhaftet hatte, kam langsam näher und knöpfte sein Hemd weiter auf. "Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach gestehst, Mädchen? Für Hochstapelei sind die Strafen nicht all zu hart..."  
  
Sie machte ein stures Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals!"  
  
"Na dann", er öffnete die Schnalle seines Gürtels, "dann willst du offenbar von mir ganz persönlich dazu überredet werden, nicht wahr...?"  
  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber sie schwieg eisern. Er würde das nicht tun, nicht mit ihr... "Vegeta wird kommen und dich platt machen, wenn du mir nur ein Haar krümmst!", Sagte sie und allein, dass sie seinen Namen aussprach, gab ihr neue Kraft.  
  
Langsam stemmte sie sich an der Wand hoch und ballte die Fäuste. Sie würde sich nicht von so einen Brutalo fertig machen zu lassen.  
  
Würde er wirklich kommen, um sie zu retten? Wie sollte er, er wusste ja nichts von ihrer Misere. Mit einem Griff riss der Polizist, dessen Name sie noch immer nicht wusste, sich das Hemd vom Leib und warf es zu Boden. Seine Muskeln waren wirklich beeidruckend, für einen normalen Menschen, ein weiterer Griff, und der Gürtel lag daneben. "Willst du immer noch nicht reden. ?", Fragte er und grinste. "Also, mir ist das ganz recht..." Seine Zunge leckte genüsslich über seine wulstigen Lippen. "So ein Früchtchen wie du kriegen wir nicht alle Tage..."  
  
Dann kam er heran und drückte sie grob gegen die Wand. Ihre Fäuste prallten wirkungslos an seinen harten Muskeln ab und sie konnte nicht einmal das Knie heben, um seine empfindlichste Stelle zu treffen. Erst als sie nach seinen Augen krallte, verschwand das überlegene Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und er knallte ihr eine Ohrfeige, dass es in der Zelle widerhallte.  
  
"Versuch das noch mal, du kleines Biest und ich breche dir sämtliche Finger!", Knurrte er. Mit der einen Hand packte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf an die Wand, mit der anderen zwang er ihr Kinn nach oben. Sie konnte sich sträuben wie sie wollte, seinem Schraubstockgriff konnte sie mit ihren schwachen Kräften nicht entkommen.  
  
"Nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack...!" Murmelte er und drückte seine schleimigen Lippen auf die ihren, dass sie zu ersticken glaubte. Einen Augenblick später zerbarst die Wand der Zelle und ein Schwall eisiger Luft fegte herein. Mitten drin Vegeta, dessen Aura in düsterem Gold flackerte. Der Polizist, ließ Lumia los und schrie nach Verstärkung. Doch da hatte ihn Vegeta schon am Kragen gepackt und schleuderte ihn durch das Loch hinaus auf die Straße, wo er regungslos auf dem Pflaster liegen blieb. Lumia brach erleichtert in die Knie. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie presste ihre Hände an die Brust. "Vegeta!", Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Hauch, aber all ihr Fühlen lag darin. "Du bist gekommen." "Denkst du etwa, ich überlasse dich diesem Gewürm?", Fauchte er. Seine Augen suchten ihren Körper nach Zeichen von Misshandlungen ab. "Hat er dir etwas getan?"  
  
"Nein, er hat mich nur gekü...", sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, aber Vegeta verstand.  
  
Seine rauen Hände fassten sie an den Schultern und zogen sie empor. "Das wirst du gleich vergessen haben", sagte er und küsste sie. Kalt, seine Lippen waren kalt vom Flug durch die Winternacht, doch sie erwärmten sich rasch und bald erfasste das Feuer auch sie. Sie wollte das nicht, es durfte nicht sein, nicht so... und doch war sie wehrlos. Zuviel Hunger lag in seinem Kuss, zuviel Sehnsucht und der Wunsch, all die Einsamkeit endlich zu vergessen.  
  
Er schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen und hob den Kopf. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine ihrer Tränen fort. "Du willst es doch, so wie ich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie konnte nur hilflos nickten, doch dann schüttelte rasch wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Lass das!", Unterbrach er sie unwirsch. "Wem glaubst du mit diesem ganzen Theater etwas vormachen zu können?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete mit einem wissenden Grinsen, wie sich ihre Augen betroffen weiteten. Erst dann fügte er hinzu: "Du schuldest nicht nur mir eine Erklärung ... Bulma!"  
  
Ende des zweiten Teiles  
  
................................................  
  
Schlussbemerkung:  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich die Katze erst am Ende des dritten Kapitels aus dem Sack lassen. Doch aus dein E-Mails einiger besonders aufgeweckter Leser weiß ich, dass es sowieso nicht mehr lange ein Rätsel geblieben wäre. Die genaue Aufklärung wie und warum es dazu gekommen ist und was mit Bulma in diesem halben Jahr geschehen ist, folgt im nächsten Kapitel. 


	3. Was wirklich geschah!

Du bist mein  
  
Teil 3  
  
Lumia, das heißt Bulma, schluckte schwer. "Du... du weißt es?" Mit zitternden Knien trat sie, zu dem gesprungen Spiegel an der Wand. Auch ihre Hände zitternden leicht, als sie die farbigen Kontaktlinsen entfernte und zu Boden warf. Beide Hände schwer auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestützt fixierte sie ihn im Spiegelglas "seit wann?"  
  
Vegeta wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. Wie hatte er es vermisst, dieses stürmische Meer, aufgewühlt und voller Eigensinn..., dieses lebendige Leuchten, das jedes ihrer Gefühle unverfälscht nach außen trug...  
  
"Dreimal darfst du raten", sagte er und sonnte sich in seiner überlegenen Position. Sie hatte geglaubt ihn in die Irre führen zu können. Jetzt würde sie erkennen, wer hier der in jeder Hinsicht der Sieger war.  
  
Bulma atmete tief durch und ihre Finger krallten sich am Beckenrand fest. "Gestern Abend, im Bad?" "Gratuliere." Sein Unterton war immer noch spöttisch. "Du hättest deinen Ohrstecker nicht ablegen sollen."  
  
Schuldbewusst tastete Bulma nach ihrem linken Ohr und zog den kleinen, perlförmigen Ohrstecker heraus. "Ich hatte Angst, dass der heiße Wasserdampf den Auren Fälscher ruiniert."  
  
"Allzu gut hat er ohnehin nicht funktioniert", meinte Vegeta abwertend. "Oder hast du vergessen wie gut ich deine Aura seit unserem Abenteuer auf dem Planeten damals kenne?"  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Bulma um und schlang ihre Arme um die eigenen Schultern, die kalte Nachtluft ließ sie frösteln. Mit einem Mal war sie müde, so schrecklich müde... . Mit halb geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich an die Wand neben dem Loch und rieb sich die Stirn. "Wie könnte ich das nur je vergessen, Vegeta?", Fragte sie und ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. "Damals habe ich dir etwas bedeutet, nicht wahr... ?"  
  
Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Welches alberne Geständnis wollte sie auf diese Art aus ihm heraus pressen? Nun, er würde nicht mitspielen. Gefühlsduseleien waren nicht sein Fall, das sollte sie doch wissen. "Du warst nicht unnütz", sagte er und fügte großzügig hinzu, "ich wäre ohne dich dort nicht wieder weg gekommen."  
  
Bulmas Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie ließ sich nicht durch seine schnoddrige Art täuschen, dazu kannte sie ihn zu lange. Es war schon viel, dass er zugab, sie gebraucht zu haben. "Danke", sagte sie und weidete sich an der Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, "mehr wollte ich nicht hören..." Plötzlich wurde es übermächtig, die Sehnsucht von ihm gehalten zu werden, ihn zu spüren, sich in seiner Kraft und Wärme zu verlieren...  
  
Er schluckte, als er die Veränderung in ihrem Blick bemerkte. Sie wusste nicht, wie unwiderstehlich ihn ihr Hunger nach Zärtlichkeit anzog, wie sehr ihr Verlangen dem seinen glich. Doch hier war weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort, um dem nachzugeben.  
  
Sie wusste das auch, dennoch machte sie einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu, eine Hand tastend ausgestreckt, als wollte sie sicher sein, dass er wirklich und keine Traumgestalt war... noch ein Schritt und ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust. Wie heftig sein Herz schlug... ?  
  
Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und... mit einem Mal begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen, ihre Lippen formte seinen Namen... gerade noch rechtzeitig schloss er seine Arme um sie, sonst wäre sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. "Bulma, was soll das jetzt wieder?", Herrschte er sie halb erschrocken, halb wütend an. "Wenn du glaubst, mit so ein bisschen Ohnmacht spielen bei mir Punkten zu könne, dann... he Bulma!" Er schüttelte sie sacht, doch da ihr Körper weiterhin schlaff in seinen Armen hing und sich nicht rührte, begriff er, dass es ernst war. Mit einem Fluch hob/warf er sie über seine Schulter und flog hinaus in die kalte Nacht. So einfach würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen, nicht dieses Mal...  
  
..................................  
  
Als Bulma Stunden später die Augen aufschlug, erblickte sie einen großen, bunten Fächer, der genau gegenüber, des Bettes an der Wand hing.  
  
"Wo... wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", Fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
Trunks Gesicht beugte sich über sie herab und seine Augen suchten ihren klaren Blick. "Mutter..."  
  
"Mein, Trunks..." Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, doch er wich zurück. Bulma ließ die Arme sinken und schloss die Augen, damit er die Tränen nicht sehen sollte, die sich darin sammelten. Nein, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr sogleich verzieh, wo er doch nicht wusste...  
  
"Aha, du bist also wieder wach." Bulma drehte den Kopf und sah Muten Roshi im Türrahmen stehen. "Willkommen zurück, kann ich da nur sagen, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe..." schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um Yamchu durchzulassen. Auch sein Gesicht spiegelte gemischte Gefühle wieder.  
  
"Du bist es also wirklich, Bulma..." ein schwaches Lächeln, halb bitter, halb melancholisch spielte um seine Lippen. "Wenn ich daran denke, wie gut du mich getäuscht hast."  
  
"Sie hat nicht nur dich getäuscht", kam es harsch von C18, die sich neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. "Mein Kuririn hat so sehr unter ihrem Tod gelitten und dann war alles nur eine Täuschung?" Ihr Blick war kalt und hart. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so grausam zu deinen alten Freunden bist, Bulma!"  
  
"Geschweige denn zu ihrem eigenem Fleisch und Blut", fügte Vegeta um keinen Deut versöhnlicher hinzu. Er drängte sich an den anderen vorbei und stellte sich neben Trunks, der mit verschränkten Armen einen Schritt vom Bett entfernt stand. "Trunks und Bra vorzugaukeln sie hätten ihre Mutter verloren..." Wenn da jemals Wärme in seinem Blick gewesen war, so war diese einem Frost gewichen, der Bulma in der Seele weh tat. Dennoch hob sie nicht die Stimme, verteidigte sich nicht, brachte keine Ausflüchte, keine Erklärungen vor. Die Vorwürfe prasselten wie kalter Regen auf sie herab, doch sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es so enden würde, sie hatte sich wappnen wollen, doch nun erschienen ihr die wohl vorbereiteten Sätze nicht genug zu sein, nicht genug um den Abgrund zu überbrücken, der sich zwischen ihr und all jenen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, aufgetan hatte.  
  
Schweigend stemmte sie sich hoch und ignorierte das leichte Schwindelgefühl. Die dicken, roten Strähnen hingen schwer über ihre Schultern herab, sie wusste nicht, wer sie in den blauen Pyjama gesteckt hatte, der wohl noch von Lunch stammte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Unter den unversöhnlichen Blicken ihrer Liebsten und Freunde, schlug sie die dünne Decke zurück und setzte ihre nackten Sohlen auf den rauen Teppich aus Kokosfasern. Mit einer hilflos wirkenden Geste streifte sie eine der roten Strähnen zurück und stand auf. Die Tränen, welche über ihre bleichen Wangen liefen, spürte sie ebenso wenig wie die Schwäche, die sie bei jedem Schritt wanken ließ.  
  
Ein Schritt, noch einer. Sie streckte die Hand nicht nach Vegeta oder Trunks aus, sondern nach der Wand, wo sie sich schwer atmend abstützte. Ihr, war kalt und doch schien sie innerlich zu verbrennen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Kehle war trocken und rau.  
  
Ein weiterer Schritt und die drei, die in der Tür standen, wichen zurück, wofür sie dankbar war. Es war nicht mehr weit... das Telefon musste im Gang stehen... jetzt war es soweit, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Nicht einmal Vegeta versuchte, sie zurück zu halten. Dabei hatte sie in der Zelle gehofft, dass er sie noch immer liebte, dass er glücklich war sie wieder zu haben. Ein Spiel nur... all die Komplimente, Blicke, Berührungen... ein grausames Spiel, eine Strafe.  
  
Das raue Holz des Türrahmens fühlte sich beruhigend warm unter ihrer Hand an. Dort drüben im Flur stand das Telefon, ein paar Schritte noch...  
  
"Wen willst du anrufen?", Kam es misstrauisch von Vegeta. "Versuch ja nicht, deine Eltern oder Bra, da mit hinein zu ziehen. Die wissen doch längst Bescheid, oder?"  
  
Bulma drehte den Kopf und begegnete seinem kalten, harten Blick mit ihren fiebrig glänzenden Augen. "Ja, und sie haben mich verstanden..." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt so schwach sein? Sie wollte ihnen doch alles erzählen, die ganze Wahrheit, von Anfang an, so wie sie es Bra und ihren Eltern erzählt hatte. Auch diese waren am Anfang geschockt gewesen und voll Unverständnis und auch wütend, aber danach hatten sie verstanden, hatten sie geglaubt und sie willkommen geheißen. Nur deshalb war sie sicher gewesen, auch vor Vegeta und Trunks bestehen zu können.  
  
Aber jetzt, dieser kalte Glanz in seinen Augen.. War das... Hass?  
  
Sie wollte das nicht, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht nach alledem, was in dem halben Jahr passiert war. "Ich... ich gehe...", hörte sie sich murmeln. "Ihr müsst mich nicht mehr ertragen... es wird jemand kommen und mich holen... ich muss nur telefonieren..."  
  
Irgendwie schaffte sie es zu dem Tischchen, schaffte es, den Hörer zu ergreifen und... jemand fasste sie von hinten und hob sie hoch.  
  
"Du bist ein verdammt, lästiger Sturkopf!", Fauchte Vegeta und trug sie wieder ins Zimmer zurück, wo er sie auf das Bett legte. "Niemand hier will, dass du schon wieder das Weite suchst. Wir alle wollen zuerst eine Erklärung von dir!"  
  
Yamchu, C18, der Herr der Schildkröten und zu guter Letzt auch Kuririn, den C18 aus seinem Schmollwinkeln geholt hatte, scharten sich mit Vegeta und Trunks um Bulmas Bett.  
  
"Mutter... sag warum du uns das angetan hast?", Verlangte, Trunks zu wissen. "Ich weiß, ich bin kein Mustersohn, aber dass du mir vorspielst, dass du Selbstmord begangen hast... " Er schüttelte den Kopf, "war es dir denn so egal, was aus uns wird?"  
  
Bulma schluckte. "Aber... aber ich habe doch nie irgendwas vortäuschen wollen", platzte es aus ihr heraus. "Es war doch alles nur ein... ein unglücklicher Zufall, die Häufung unglücklicher Zufälle!" "Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen!", Vegeta glaubte ihr kein Wort. "Es hat doch alles gepasst, dein Abschiedsbrief, dein Benehmen, dein Auto..."  
  
Bulma schloss für einen Moment müde die Augen. Ja, es hatte alles gepasst und doch war nichts so wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Ihr fröstelte unter den prüfenden, kritischen Blicken der Versammelten. Würden sie ihr glauben? Wohl kaum. Es war einfach zu verrückt, was damals alles passiert war... Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, ihnen zu beweisen, ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte... doch, da gab es einen Weg! Sie sah zu Muten Roshi hinüber. "Ruf Uranai Baba, bitte! Ihre Kugel, ich brauche ihre magischen Kräfte, um euch allen die Wahrheit zeigen zu können." Muten Roshi sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an. "Gut, du kannst auch etwas Ruhe gebrauchen. Trunks, flieg in die Stadt und bring uns diese Medikamente hier", er reichte dem Jungen eine Liste. "Du willst doch, dass deine Mutter gesund wird, oder?"  
  
Trunks zögerte kurz, dann nickte er und machte sich auf den Weg. C18 scheuchte die anderen aus dem Zimmer und kühlte Bulmas glühend heiße Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch.  
  
"Ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dir viel lieber dein Hinterteil versohlen würde", sagte sie rau, "aber das wird Vegeta sicher lieber übernehmen... "  
  
"Meinst du?", Ein schwaches Lächeln geisterte über Bulmas blasse Lippen. "Fast denke ich, dass es damals besser gewesen wäre, mit dem Auto in die Tiefe zu stürzen ."  
  
Klatsch! Und schon hatte Bulma den Abdruck von C18s Fingern im Gesicht. "Wie kannst du nur so was denken!", Entfuhr es dem Cyborg. "Hast du uns nicht schon genug Kummer gemacht?" "Eben deshalb." Bulma machte nicht einmal den Versuch, die brennende Wange zu berühren. Tränen rannen aus ihren geschlossenen Augen die Wangen hinab und nässten das Kissen. "Ihr seid doch alle soviel besser dran ohne mich ."  
  
"Was ist nur mit dir passiert?!" C18 schüttelte den Kopf. "So weinerlich und voll Selbstmitleid, das bist doch nicht du!"  
  
Eine Weile lang war es vollkommen still. Dann drehte sich Bulma zu C18, grinste schief und nahm das nasse Tuch von ihrer Stirn, um es sich mehrfach ins Gesicht zu klatschen. C18 sah ihr dabei halb verwundert, halb amüsiert zu.  
  
"Danke", sagte Bulma und reichte C18 das Tuch. "Ich glaube, das habe ich gebraucht."  
  
Zufrieden bemerkte C18, dass wieder der alte Kampfgeist und Starrsinn aus Bulmas türkisen Augen, leuchtete. "Meine Kuren wirken immer", sagte der Cyborg mit einem Zwinkern, "frag nur mal Kuririn oder Marron."  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und Uranai Baba schwebte herein, wie immer auf ihrer Kugel sitzend. "Aha, hier haben wir also das Sorgenkind", sagte sie mit ihrer heiseren Stimme. Die anderen folgten ihr und bald saßen sie alle im Halbkreis vor dem Bett, und warteten misstrauisch und gespannt zugleich, auf Bulmas Erklärung.  
  
"Uranai Baba, könntest du in deiner Kugel zeigen, was damals wirklich passiert ist, als alle dachten, ich hätte mich mit dem Auto über die Klippen gestürzt?", Fragte Bulma drängend.  
  
"Kein Problem, ich würde es nämlich selbst gern wissen", sagte die kleine, alte Frau und fügte an die versammelte Runde gewandt hinzu, "denn es hat mich damals sehr gewundert, dass keiner von euch mich gefragt hat, ob sie wirklich im Jenseits angekommen ist!"  
  
"Soll das heißen, du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Bulma noch am Leben ist?", Platzte es aus Yamchu heraus. "Und du hast es nicht einmal deinem Bruder gesagt?"  
  
"Stimmt!", Regte sich der Herr der Schildkröten auf, "mir hättest du doch einen Wink geben können!" "Ich bin kein Wohltätigkeitsverein", schnappte sie zurück, "Auskunft nur gegen Gebühr und wie ich dich kenne, bist du blank wie deine Glatze!"  
  
"Ich zahle", sagte Bulma schwach vom Bett her, "ich zahle jeden Preis und wenn ich meine Firma und mein Haus verkaufen muss." Obwohl der große Tränenstrom nach Uranais Ankunft versiegt war, stahl sich jetzt wieder eine einzelne Träne aus dem rechten Augenwinkel und rann glitzernd wie eine gläserne Perle über die Wange herab. "Ich gebe alles dafür, dass ihr die Wahrheit erfahrt!"  
  
"Wartet damit noch!", Kam es von der Tür her und ein etwas atemloser, Trunks stolperte herein. In der Hand schwenkte er eine Papiertüte mit dem Aufdrucke einer bekannten Apotheke. "Hier ist die Medizin!"  
  
C18 nahm ihm den Beutel ab und nötigte Bulma erst einmal eine der Pillen zu schlucken und einen Löffel voll Kräuterextrakt zu sich zu nehmen. Erst dann nickte sie Uranai Baba zu, dass man fortfahren könnte.  
  
"Sollten wir nicht noch Videl, Gohan und die anderen rufen?", Fragte Trunks und ließ sich neben seinem Vater auf den Boden plumpsen. "Die wollen doch sicher auch sehen, was los ist!"  
  
"Ich habe Marron auch nicht mitgebracht", sagte C18. "Es wird sonst Bulma zu viel. Wenn wir erst alles wissen, können wir es den anderen erzählen und so wissen es dann alle." Trunks sah sich um. "Und was ist mit Goku?"  
  
Der Herr der Schildkröten hob die Schultern. "Ich kann weder ihn noch Chichi erreichen. Auch am Bratpfannenberg nimmt niemand den Hörer ab."  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Bulma und da die Medizin rasch zu wirken begann, bekamen ihre Wangen bereits wieder etwas Farbe. "Chichi weiß alles, es war ja im Grunde ihre Idee..." ohne auf die erstaunten Gesichter ringsum zu achten, sah sie mit klarem Blick Uranai Baba an. "Wie ist das mit deiner Kugel? Kann sie Bilder der Vergangenheit rufen?"  
  
Uranai Baba nickte. "Die Rechnung wird allerdings saftig, sehr saftig."  
  
"Hör auf zu Labern, alte Hexe!", Kam es von Vegeta, "Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du es selbst wissen willst? Also hör auf zu Feilschen und zeig uns die Bilder, oder willst du dir ne neue Kugel zulegen müssen?" Die Art wie er seine Armmuskeln dabei spannte, sagte genug.  
  
Uranai Baba sah ihn an und holte Luft, um ihm eine Predigt über die Preise für Wahrsagerkugeln zu halben, doch der intensive, brennende Blick seiner Augen ließ sie die Bemerkungen wieder hinunterschlucken. "Na gut. Aber seid ja still, die Tonübertragung ist nicht mehr die beste..." Sie hüpfte von der Kugel, strich beschwörend über die blinkende Oberfläche und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Weißer Nebel füllte die Kugel und erst nach einem letzten Wort der Alten, riss der weiße Dunst auseinander und...  
  
********************************************  
  
Gab den Blick auf Bulmas Auto frei, das am Rand der Klippe stand. Bulma saß auf dem Kühler und blickte auf die Uhr.  
  
"Er wird nicht mehr kommen, dieser sture, Romantikkiller!", Seufzte sie und sprang auf den Boden. Aus einer Tasche fischte sie zwei Blätter Papier und legte sie an den Klippenrand unter einen Stein. Dann stieg sie ins Auto, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr ein Stück zurück. Sie wendete das Auto und fuhr über die holperige Ebene zur nächsten Straße.  
  
Ehe sie sich für eine Richtung entschied, fischte sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
"Chichi? Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte längst unterwegs sein sollen, aber..." Sie strich sich eine Strähne zurück, "es klingt vielleicht dumm, aber ich möchte mich nicht einfach so davon schleichen. Ich denke, ich sollte mit allen noch mal reden, ehe wir mit der Suche beginnen."  
  
"Dann wird Vegeta doch mitkommen wollen, oder? Zumindest aber die Kinder."  
  
"Das werde ich denen schon ausreden, immerhin sind keine Ferien und Vegeta ist mehr mit seinem Trainingsraum verbunden als mit mir." Leichte Bitterkeit schwang in der Stimme.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du recht, ich hätte auch nicht meinen Vater vorschieben sollen, nur damit Goten sich keine Sorgen macht. Aber ihn weiß ich bei Gohan und Videl in guten Händen. Ich denke, die beiden werden sich auch um Trunks und Bra kümmern."  
  
"Da bin ich sicher", ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Bulmas Gesicht, "auf jeden Fall möchte ich noch einen schönen Abend mit allen verleben, ehe wir uns aufmachen. Ich habe schon mal den Standort des, ersten Dragonball näher bestimmt, er muss ziemlich weit im Norden sein, Pack also ein paar warme Sachen ein."  
  
"Werde ich, keine Sorge. Wir werden unseren Männern zeigen, dass wir uns nicht einfach so abschieben lassen!"  
  
"Genau und Vegeta wird schon noch merken, was er an mir hat, wenn ich erst mal ein halbes Jahr auf Achse bin."  
  
"Also, was hast du jetzt im Moment vor?"  
  
"Ich fahre in die Stadt und kaufe ein paar der superteuren Riesensauriersteaks. Dann hole ich Vegeta ab, packe meine Salate und den Auflauf ein, und wir fahren zu Videl und Gohan und grillen mit ihnen und den Kindern."  
  
"Klingt sehr gemütlich. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann."  
  
"Wie geht es dem Rinderteufel?"  
  
"Nicht allzu gut. Als ich hierher kam, hatte er nur eine kleine Erkältung, dann kam die Lungenentzündung hinzu, die jetzt ausgeheilt ist,. Nun spricht der Arzt von einer Herzschwäche, die vor allem vom Alter kommt. Er hat sich einfach in den letzten Jahren übernommen und nicht sehr gesund gelebt."  
  
"Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Chichi. Er wird sicher durchhalten, bis wir den zweiten Wunsch äußern können."  
  
"Nun, der Arzt sagt, er gibt ihm noch etwa zwei Jahre und mehr als ein halbes Jahr mag ich es nicht aufschieben."  
  
"Wir schaffen das in weniger als einem halbem Jahr, da bin ich sicher." "Gut, dann also bis morgen!"  
  
"Bis morgen bei dir auf dem Bratpfannenberg!"  
  
Bulma steckte das Handy wieder ein, und fuhr in Richtung Stadt. Beim größten Kaufhaus hielt sie und besorgte sich gleich zehn der Riesensteaks, die fast soviel wogen wie sie. Da sie Vegeta noch im Trainingsraum wusste, nahm sie sich die Zeit für einen Schaufensterbummel und erstand noch einen herrlichen Pelzmantel. Als alles mit viel Ach und Krach im Auto verstaut war...  
  
*************************  
  
"Und da ist mir eingefallen, dass ich den Brief ja noch am Klippenrand hatte liegen lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Vegeta ihn irgendwann bei einer Trainingseinheit findet oder irgendein Spaziergänger auf diesen Erguss von Selbstmitleid stößt.", Sagte Bulma erklärend dazu.  
  
***********************************  
  
Man sah, wie Bulma in der Kugel kurz nachdachte und dann mit dem Auto wieder zu den Klippen hinausfuhr, um den Brief zu holen.  
  
Da ihr die Zeit langsam knapp wurde, beeilte sie sich und vergaß auf dem abschüssigen Gelände die Handbremse zu ziehen. Sie stieg aus und rannte zum Klippenrand, wo die beiden Blätter noch immer unter dem Stein lagen. Sie hob ihn hoch und wollte nach dem oberen, dem zweiten Blatt, greifen, da hörte sie ein Knirschen.  
  
"Verdammt!" Sie ließ den Stein fallen und rannte auf ihr Auto zu, das auf den Klippenrand zu rollte. Es gelang ihr noch, nach der Fahrertüre zu greifen, doch dann stolperte sie und musste auf den Knien liegend mit Ansehen, wie das Auto über den Rand geriet und nach unten stürzte. Erst, ein grässliches Knirschen, dann ein dumpfer Knall, gefolgt von einer stinkenden Wolke schwarzen Qualms. "Nein, die Steaks, meine Handtasche, der Pelzmantel!" Erschüttert rappelte sich Bulma wieder auf und stolperte tränenblind zum Klippenrand.  
  
Ihr Auto war nur noch ein lichterloh brennendes Wrack. Bulma fluchte sich den ersten Schrecken von der Seele und stapfte in Richtung Straße. An die beiden Blätter unter dem Stein dachte sie nicht mehr. So fiel es ihr auch nicht auf, dass hinter ihrem Rücken der Wind das obere Blatt, welches nur noch an einer Ecke unter den Stein geklemmt war, mit sich riss. Es wurde ein Stück über den Klippenrand gewirbelt und kam nach einer Weile in der Nähe des Wracks zu liegen, wo dessen Hitze es erfasste und zu Asche verbrannte.  
  
******************************  
  
"Halt mal!", Mischte sich Trunks ein, "wenn da zwei Blätter unter dem Stein waren und wir nur eines gefunden haben, was stand denn auf dem zweiten?"  
  
Bulma sah nur Uranai Baba auffordernd an und leise grummelnd beschwor diese die Kugel, damit das Bild wie ein Video zurückgespult wurde, bis das Blatt vollständig zu sehen war. Ein paar magische Worte später und eine gut lesbare Vergrößerung, füllte die Kugel aus.  
  
********************************  
  
"Aber da von dir ja kein Zeichen gekommen ist, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Für ein halbes Jahr werde ich zu Lumia ziehen und mit ihr die Universität besuchen. Ich habe mir immer schon gewünscht, so ein richtig wildes Studentenleben zu führen. Keine Angst, Trunks, ich werde dich da nicht als deine verrückte Alte lächerlich machen. Vorher, suchen ich und Chichi die Dragonballs und lassen uns verjüngen. Sie wird dann Goku die Hölle heiß machen und ich genieße mein halbes Jahr Urlaub. Ich denke, ihr beide seid alt genug, um mit eurem Vater zusammen eine Weile über die Runden zu kommen, finanziell ist für euch ja gesorgt. Für Notfälle wisst ihr ja meine Handynummer und sonst, ist hier die Nummer von Lumias Elternhaus (+++++++) und jene der Universität (+++++). Aber ruft mich bitte nur an, wenn das Haus abbrennt, sonst was passiert ist oder einer von euch dreien mich wirklich von Herzen vermisst.  
  
In Liebe, Eure Bulma"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Zufrieden?", Fragte Uranai Baba an Trunks gewandt. Der nickte nur erschüttert. "Wenn wir das gewusst hätten ." auch Vegeta schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen zu sein. Bulma öffnete den Mund, wie um eine ergänzende Erklärung abzugeben, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und nickte nur Uranai Baba zu, welche das letzte Bild vor Trunks Unterbrechung wieder erscheinen ließ.  
  
******************************  
  
An der Straße angekommen hatte Bulma Glück und ein nettes, älteres Ehepaar hielt an, um sie zum nächsten Taxistand mitzunehmen.  
  
Wenig später hielt das Taxi vor dem Haus. Bulma bat den Taxifahrer zu warten, da sie ja weder Geld noch Kreditkarte dabei hatte, und rannte ins Haus.  
  
"Vegeta, du wirst nicht glauben, was mir .", rief sie gleich beim Eintreten, doch dann verstummte sie, weil kein Vegeta im Flur erschien und sie anschnauzte, wo sie denn so lange geblieben und warum nur Kürbisauflauf mit Salat und kein Fleisch im Kühlschrank war. "Vegeta?" Sie sah in die Küche. Keine Spur von ihm. Draußen hupte das Taxi schon ungeduldig. Etwas genervt rannte Bulma ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie immer einen kleinen Notgroschen aufbewahrte und kramte aus der untersten Schublade ihres Schrankes einen Lederbeutel hervor und fischte ein Bündel Geldscheine hervor, mit denen sie wieder aus dem Haus rannte um für die Taxifahrt zu bezahlen. Nachdem der Taxifahrer nicht unzufrieden mit der Menge Trinkgeld davon gebraust war, stapfte Bulma ziemlich frustriert ins Haus zurück. Ihr erster Weg führte sie zum Trainingsraum, doch der war leer. Danach suchte sie im Wohnzimmer und in den anderen Räumen. Keine Spur von Vegeta. Sichtlich genervt kehrte sie in die Küche zurück, wo sie das zerknüllte Blatt auf dem Boden fand. Sie hob es auf, strich es glatt und fuhr über die zerdrückten Blütenblätter der getrockneten Blume, die sie unten als Hinweis aufgeklebt hatte. Dann seufzte sie, knüllte das Blatt wieder zusammen und ließ es an derselben Stelle zu Boden fallen. "Vegeta, wo bist du nur?", Flüsterte sie halblaut, "bist du etwa doch los geflogen, um mich zu finden?" Nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben, hätte er meinen Brief ernst genommen, wäre das Blatt nicht auf dem Fußboden, oder?" Da niemand ihr antworten konnte ging sie zur Kommunikationskonsole. "Vielleicht wissen Trunks und Bra Bescheid."  
  
Vor der Konsole hielt sie inne. Seit ihr Vater unter Vergesslichkeit litt, noch bevor er und ihre Mutter in das Haus am Meer gezogen waren, hatte er die Konsole so eingestellt, dass sie immer automatisch alle Gespräche aufzeichnete und immer eine Zeitanzeige des letzten Gespräches blinkte. Bulma verglich die blinkende Zeit mit ihrer Uhr. Vegeta musste vor einer Weile mit jemandem gesprochen haben. Aber mit wem? Sie stellte auf Wiedergabe und bekam so mit, wie Vegeta sich verächtlich über ihren Entschluss und ihr Essen äußerte und wie er einfach entschloss, sich bei Videl und Gohan den Bauch voll zu schlagen, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an Bulma zu verschwenden. Als die Abspielung zu Ende war, schäumte Bulma vor Wut. "So wenig bin ich dir also wert, du Egomane!", knirschte sie. "Gut, dann mache ich es einfach so, wie ich es zuerst wollte. Kein Abschied von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Das hast du nicht verdient!"  
  
Noch einmal ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und holte eine Tasche heraus, in der sie als allerletzten Anker eine ganz spezielle Kreditkarte verwahrte. Ein paar ihrer eigenen Patente lieferten genug Geld für ein Konto, von dem weder die Kinder noch Vegeta wussten, das nicht einmal ihren Eltern bekannt war. Normalerweise verwendete sie das Konto, wo die ganzen Einnahmen aus der Firma hin flossen, aber diese Karte war mit allen anderen Dingen in ihrer Handtasche im Autowrack verkohlt.  
  
Somit blieb ihr nur dieses Geheimkonto, um ihrem Plan noch eine Krone aufzusetzen. Aus der Werkstatt holte sie eine Kapsel mit einem seit langem nicht mehr gebrauchten Hubschrauber. Auf der Straße aktivierte sie die Kapsel und ehe ein Auto kommen konnte brauste sie mit dem Hubschrauber Richtung Bratpfannenberg davon.  
  
Noch während des Fluges rief sie durch das Funkgerät des Hubschraubers noch mal Chichi an und berichtete ihr von der Änderung des Plans.  
  
"Schon Pech, das mit deinem Auto", sagte Chichi. "Willst du nicht doch noch zuerst bei Videl vorbeischauen und dich von Trunks und Bra verabschieden?"  
  
"Dann müsste ich Vegeta sehen und dem würde ich am liebsten die Augen auskratzen", fauchte Bulma. "Die beiden werden sich schon melden, wenn sie ihre Mutter vermissen und wenn nicht", sie schluckte, "dann weiß ich Bescheid, dass es ihnen gut geht und sie mich nicht brauchen." "Gut, was machen wir zuerst? Oder willst du heute Nacht noch los?"  
  
"Nein, ich werde erst mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen und dann geht es morgen los. Erst einmal fliegen wir in die nördliche Hauptstadt und kleiden uns neu ein. Dein Vater wird uns doch decken?" "Ich will ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, er ist ein schlechter Lügner. Daher habe ich in einem Kurhotel ein Zimmer für ihn gebucht, wo er gut betreut wird, während wir zwei weg sind. Goten weiß, dass er mich und seinen Großvater eine Weile nicht erreichen wird können und Gohan und Videl wissen es auch. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass mein Vater vor allem Ruhe braucht und daher haben sie gar nicht nach dem Namen des Hotels oder der Telefonnummer gefragt."  
  
Eine gute Stunde, nachdem Bulma das Gespräch beendet hatte, landete sie vor dem Schloss des Bratpfannenberges. Der Rinderteufel sah sehr erholungsbedürftig aus, das Haar war grau geworden und seine sonst polternd, fröhliche Art fehlte. Mit einer für ihn leisen Stimme begrüßte er Bulma. Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und gingen gleich darauf ins Bett. Wenig später zog ein Gewitter auf und der Blitz fuhr in die örtliche Telefonleitung, die am nächsten Tag, als Chichi ein letztes Mal Goten anrufen wollte, noch immer nicht repariert worden war.  
  
"Da kann man nichts machen", meinte Bulma. "Er denkt, dass du deinen Vater begleitest und wird sich bestimmt keine Sorgen machen, solange er nichts von der Dragonball suche weiß."  
  
"Stimmt und wenn es irgendwo brennen sollte, werden ihn Videl und Gohan schon beschützen", überzeugte sich Chichi selbst und gab sich einen Ruck. "Ich habe beschlossen, eine moderne Mutter zu werden und keine Glucke. Außerdem werde ich viel Zeit nehmen, Goku so richtig zu zeigen, was er verpasst, wenn er mich aus seinem neuen Leben mit Oob ausschließt."  
  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und lachten. "Wir haben schon ein Kreuz mit zwei solchen Barbaren als Männer, nicht wahr?" Zog Bulma grinsend eine Grimasse.  
  
"Stimmt, trotzdem wollen wir keine anderen, oder?", Gab Chichi zwinkernd zurück. "Um keinen Preis", stimmte ihr Bulma zu. "Alles was wir brauchen sind nur noch mal hundert Jahre, um die beiden zu erziehen."  
  
".Oder zweihundert, oder Tausend." Chichi griff nach ihrer Reisetasche und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um. "Geht es dir, oder soll ich deine Taschen tragen?"  
  
"Nun, mach mal halblang!", Protestierte der Rinderteufel mit einer Spur seiner früheren Energie. "Was für ein Mann bin ich, mir von meinem Mädchen die Taschen tragen zu lassen!"  
  
Er nahm beide Reisetaschen und marschierte auf den wartenden Hubschrauber zu. Doch dort angelangt war sein Gesicht mit feinem Schweiß benetzt und sein Atem ging heftig. Chichi versuchte, sich ihre Angst um ihn nicht anmerken zu lassen und tauschte ihren sorgenvollen Blick, den sie auf seine Rücken geheftet hatte, gegen ein zuversichtliches Lächeln aus.  
  
Sie stiegen in den Hubschrauber und Bulma warf den Motor an. Die Rotorblätter kreischten und ratterten und übertönten so, dass Klingeln des Telefons, wo über die gerade eben wieder reparierte Leitung, ein total am Boden zerstörter Trunks die Mutter seines besten Freundes von einem schrecklichen Ereignis in Kenntnis setzen wollte.  
  
Der Hubschrauber flog zuerst nach Süden und setzte den Rinderteufel bei seinem Kurhotel ab, wo er sofort von ein paar sehr hübschen Krankenschwestern sehr angetan war. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem leitenden Arzt flogen die beiden Frauen allein weiter nach Norden, auf der Suche nach dem ersten Dragonball.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So ist das also gewesen", sagte Kuririn nach dem Nebel die Kugel füllte. "Dass es eine solche Kette unglücklicher Umstände geben kann."  
  
Bulma schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Ihr Blick war fast wieder so klar wie vor dem Schwächeanfall und dem Fieber. Ihre Augen suchten nach der Reihe die Blicke all ihrer Freunde. Yamchu, der Herr der Schildkröten, C18, sie alle, schüttelten verwundert, teilweise auch geschockt den Kopf, doch die Anklage war aus ihren Augen gewichen.  
  
Dann endlich fand Bulma den Mut, ihren Sohn anzuschauen. "Trunks .", sagte sie zögernd, ". bitte, bitte."  
  
Trunks sah auf den Fußboden und ballte die Fäuste. Kuririn gab ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen und endlich hob er den Kopf. Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen. "Mutter . ich... es ist . es tut mir leid", stammelte er mit hochrotem Gesicht, stemmte sich hoch, lief zu ihr hin und tat, was er schon seit gestern Nacht so gern getan hätte. Er ließ sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen und schluchzte all den Schmerz und die Freude heraus, die sich in ihm angesammelt hatte. Bulma drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und sah über seinen Scheitel hinweg Vegeta an. Ihre bebende Unterlippe und ihr angstvoller Blick sagten alles. "Glaubst du mir?", Fragten ihre Augen.  
  
Er gab den Blick ohne ein Blinzeln zurück. "Ja."  
  
Befreit schloss sie die Augen. Die größte Hürde war genommen worden, der schwerste Felsen von ihrer Seele gerollt.  
  
Als Trunks nach einer Weile den Kopf hob und sich verlegen die rotgeweinten Augen rieb, hatte er noch eine Frage. "Wie hast du erfahren, dass wir dachten, du seihst tot?"  
  
"Als ich nach dem halben Jahr auf der Heimreise zuerst bei meinen Eltern vorbei schaute, dachten die, ich wäre ein Geist. Es hat lange gedauert, ehe sie und Bra diese unmögliche Geschichte geglaubt haben. Ich wollte euch zwei dann gleich anrufen und alles klar stellen, doch da hat meine Mutter einen dummen Spruch losgelassen..."  
  
"Was hat sie denn gesagt?", Warf C18 fragend ein. Bulma wurde etwas rot. "Nun ja, sie sagte, wenn das ein romantischer Liebesroman wäre, würde die Heldin sich jetzt verkleiden und versuchen den Helden", ihr Blick ging kurz zu Vegeta, der bei der Bezeichnung "Held" kurz eine Augebraue hob, "als junge Fremde zu verführen. Natürlich würde der Held standhaft bleiben und die Heldin würde so erkennen, dass der Held nur ihr wahres Selbst liebt." Ihre Wangen röteten sich noch mehr. "Na ja, Bra war hin und weg und fand das echt toll und irgendwie..." sie schluckte und starrte auf ihre Finger, sie sich auf der Bettdecke ineinander verschlugen hatten,"... irgendwie klang das wirklich wie aus einem Liebesroman." Sie hob den Kopf. "Aber ich habe dennoch angerufen und wollte euch alles sagen, aber als Suzey abgenommen hat und so getan hat, als sei sie bei mir so gut wie zuhause, habe ich rot gesehen..."  
  
"Suzey?" Vegeta sah Trunks an. "War das etwa vor zwei Wochen, wo Gohan sie anschleppte, weil sie unbedingt ein paar Papiere von dir unterzeichnet haben wollte?"  
  
Trunks überlegte kurz und nickte. "Es kann nur dann gewesen sein. Du hast dich gleich in den Trainingsraum verkrümelt und während ich und Gohan in meinem Zimmer nach ein paar Papieren gesucht haben, saß sie gut eine halbe Stunde allein in der Küche. Sie muss bereits vor der Kommunikationskonsole gewartet haben, vielleicht wollte sie selber jemanden anrufen, jedenfalls hat sie sich wohl den Hörer geschnappt, sobald die Lampe blinkte und noch ehe es klingeln konnte." Trunks sah seine Mutter an. "Was hat sie gesagt, als du dich als Bulma gemeldet hast?"  
  
"Habe ich nicht. Ich habe beim "Hallo, Hallo!" Bereits ihre Stimme erkannt und so getan, als sei ich Videl, die wissen wollte, wie es der Familie geht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie von mir erfährt, bevor ihr beide es wisst. Sie hat sich dann so aufgespielt, also ginge sie bei euch ein und aus und Bra hat mir auch erzählt, dass Vegeta öfters zu den Sitzungen mitgegangen ist und weil Suzey doch da immer so aufgetakelt erschienen ist, dachte... dachte ich..."  
  
Vegeta machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung. "Du hast gedacht, ich lasse zu, dass sie sich bei uns einnistet und deinen Platz nicht nur in der Firma, sondern auch in der Familie einnimmt?" In dem Tonfall wie er es sagte, klang es als hätte Bulma genauso auch erwarten können, dass er sich ein Rosa Schleifchen ins Haar bindet.  
  
Betreten starrte Bulma wieder auf ihre verkrampften Hände. "Ich weiß", sagte sie leise, "ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen..." Jeder erwartete, dass sie wieder in Tränen ausbrach, doch statt dessen straffte sie die Schultern und funkelte Vegeta herausfordernd an, "...aber dazu hast du mir ja wenig Zeichen deiner Zuneigung gegeben und nachdem, was du damals zu Trunks gesagt hast., als er von den Eltern seines Freundes und deren offenkundige Zuneigung erzählt hat..."  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn grübelte Vegeta, welche Szene sie wohl meinte und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. "Du hast das gehört?", fragte er.  
  
"Es war kaum zu überhören", fauchte sie, "du kannst dich mit mir Alten Schachtel nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen, hast du gesagt. Gib es ruhig zu!"  
  
"Warte mal, Mutter!", Mischte sich Trunks wieder ein. "Wenn du so denkst, kannst du nicht alles gehört haben!"  
  
"Was ich gehört habe, reicht mir vollkommen", gab sie zurück. "Mehr Beleidigungen habe ich an dem Tag wirklich nicht mehr hören wollen."  
  
Vegetas Mundwinkel zuckten. "Uranai Baba, wirf deine Kugel noch mal an und zeig Bulma, was sie verpasst hat!"  
  
Es, klang wie ein Befehl und die Alte, wollte erst protestieren, aber dann bemerkte sie seinen stählernen Blick und seufzend murmelte sie wieder ihre Beschwörungen.  
  
Der Nebel klärte sich und gab den Blick auf jene Szene frei, die der Todesstoß für Bulmas angeschlagenes Selbstbewusstsein, gewesen war:  
  
********************************  
  
Trunks war gerade mit seinem Bericht fertig, und Vegeta lachte. "Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Oder kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich mit deiner Mutter einen solchen Zirkus aufführen würde? Nicht mal als sie noch jung und knackiger war wäre mir so etwas in den Sinn gekommen und jetzt...." Er machte eine Pause, lachte um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, und über ihm trat Bulma leise vom Balkon zurück, blass und offenbar den Tränen nahe. So konnte sie nicht mehr hören, wie er den Satz mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Ende führte ".... und jetzt ist sie in letzter Zeit wegen ihres Alters so überempfindlich. Vor einer Weile sind wir zusammen ausgegangen und da haben hinter uns ein paar junge Leute dumme Bemerkungen fallen lassen von wegen älterer Frau und jungem Geliebten. Ich hätte ihnen am liebsten die Ohren lang gezogen und einiges mehr, aber deine Mutter hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und so getan, als träfe sie es nicht. Aber in der Nacht danach habe ich sie weinen gehört." Er seufzte. "Sie tut immer so, als ob ihr Alter für mich ein Problem sein müsste. Dabei habe ich an wirklich Wichtigeres zu denken, als an ihre oberflächlichen Problemchen mit dem Aussehen."  
  
*************************************  
  
Nun war es an Bulma betroffen drein zu schauen. "So also war das damals gemeint, damals. Es tut mir leid, dass ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen habe. Vegeta..."  
  
C18 bemerkte die leichte Röte auf Vegetas Wangen und scheuchte alle aus dem Raum, auch Trunks. "Deine Eltern müssen sich unter vier Augen aussprechen", sagte sie energisch. "Du bist nur im Weg. Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Strand draußen ein bisschen trainieren? Wir alle?"  
  
"Also, ich verabschiede mich da lieber", sagte Uranai Baba und hüpfte auf ihre Kugel. "Die Rechnung schicke ich euch in den nächsten Tagen." Und fort war sie.  
  
Als alle aus dem Raum verschwunden waren, kletterte Bulma wieder aus dem Bett. Vegeta lehnte an der Wand ihr gegenüber und sah nicht aus, als würde er ihr auch nur einen Zentimeter entgegen kommen.  
  
Eine Armeslänge vor ihm blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Hast du mich vermisst Vegeta? Wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen?"  
  
Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Vorsichtig.  
  
Hoffend.  
  
Er fing ihre Hand ab und hielt sie in der seinen.  
  
Sein Griff war hart und sein Blick wich dem ihren aus.  
  
"Trunks kocht nicht so gut wie du", knurrte er nur, "und der Gravitationskonverter hätte kaputt gehen können."  
  
Sie war nicht enttäuscht.  
  
Sie lächelte. "Das ist ein Ja."  
  
Ihre freie Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. "Du hast mir gefehlt, Vegeta. Ab und zu war ich drauf und dran meine Freiheit sausen zu lassen, um einfach bei dir zu sein. Verrückt, nicht wahr? Du hast mir nie gesagt, was ich dir bedeute, aber mein Leben war in diesem halben Jahr so leer ohne dich..." Ihre Finger strichen über seine Wange, hinunter zu seine Lippen.  
  
Mit einem Knurren gab er seine starre Haltung auf und riss sie in die Arme. Seine Lippen suchten die ihren und sein Kuss war hart, ja fast brutal. Erst sträubte sie sich, doch dann spürte sie seinen brennenden Wunsch, die Einsamkeit dieses halben Jahres endlich vergessen zu können, und erwiderte seinen Hunger mit gleicher Kraft. Als sie beide wieder zu Atem kamen, strahlten ihre Augen und in den seinen funkelte das Versprechen nach mehr, wenn sie erst wieder zuhause wären. "Willkommen zurück", murmelte er und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen genoss das Gefühl seiner Wärme.  
  
Stärke.  
  
Geborgenheit.  
  
Liebe.  
  
Sie war wieder zuhause.  
  
...........................  
  
Weit über ihnen und über dem Palast Gottes, unbemerkt von allen Erdenbewohnern, lehnte sich eine Schlanke Gestalt im Pilotensessel zurück und strich die grüne Strähne, das einzige Haar auf seinem blanken, lila Schädel zurück.  
  
"Was meint Ihr, erhabener Toggam? Ist das nicht das ideale Nest?"  
  
Der angesprochene, eine irisierende Figur, doppelt so groß wie ein Mensch mit sechs goldenen Lichtschwingen betrachtete den funkelnden, grün-blauen Planeten und sirrte eine Antwort, welche der Translator neben dem Piloten als "vielleicht zwanzig", übersetzte.  
  
Der Pilot lachte. "Verzeiht meine Vermessenheit, erhabener, aber die Energiewerte dieser Welt sind wirklich höher, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Wir können sie sogar noch steigern. Wenn Ihr so gütig wärt, einen Blick hierauf zu werfen..." Seine sechsfingrige Hand zog einen schwarzen Streifen aus einem Schlitz und reichte ihn an seinen Fahrgast und Kunden weiter.  
  
Toggams Diamantgleiche Augen betrachteten die feinen, weißen Striche und seine Antwort klang viel zufriedener als zuvor. "Alle fünfzig."  
  
"Ganz meine Rede", meinte der Pilot. "Und sie werden alle prächtigst gedeihen. Diese Welt hat Kraft und Leben für einen vollen Brutzyklus Ihrer Art. Bleibt nur ein kleines Problem zu lösen..." Ein fragendes Sirren von Toggam.  
  
"Oh, es ist wirklich nicht sehr groß. Ich weiß, dass einer Ihrer Vorbrüter damals mit Freezer verhandelt hat, und leider hat dieser das Problem nicht beheben können, oder?"  
  
Die gläsern schimmernden Mundwerkzeuge Toggams klickten verärgert, als er sich an jenen Fehlschlag erinnerte.  
  
"Tja, es war wohl zuviel verlangt, die ganzen Saiyajins auszulöschen ohne dabei deren Welt zu beschädigen. Die Satelliten die meine Crew haben an mehreren Stellen Messungen durchgeführt und dabei kam heraus, dass sich einige ganz außergewöhnliche Kämpfer auf diesem Planeten versammelt haben. Zwei Saiyajins, vier Mischlinge, ein Namekianer und ein Erdling, bei dem die Werte ständig Sprünge nach oben machen, sodass er auch als gefährlich einzustufen ist."  
  
Auf ein besorgtes Sirren seines Kunden hin lachte der Pilot. "Keine Angst, wir sind nicht Freezer, wir sind Profis und obwohl bei uns eine Eroberung länger dauert, ist das Ergebnis unabwendbar. Uns ist es gelungen einen Faktor zu isolieren, der trotz der Kampfkraftmäßigen Überlegenheit dieser sieben Störfaktoren, das Blatt für uns wenden wird. Wir müssen uns noch einen geeigneten Weg einfallen lassen, diesen Faktor für uns arbeiten zu lassen."  
  
Er tippte eine Zahl ein und auf dem Schirm tauchte das Gesicht einer jungen Frau auf. Türkise Augen strahlten in einem blassen, von roten Locken umgebenen Gesicht...  
  
Ende des 3. Teils 


	4. Das letzte Geschenk des Drachen

Du bist mein  
  
Teil 4  
  
Einige Atemzüge lang rührte sich keiner von beiden. Dann löste sich Bulma seufzend aus Vegetas Umarmung und ging einen Schritt auf Abstand. "Ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn du mir so nahe bist", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das in Vegetas Magen ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln auslöste. "Und ich muss noch eine Sache erledigen."  
  
Ehe Vegeta darauf antworten konnte schlüpfte sie zur Türe hinaus und griff zum Telefon. Schade, dass ihr Handy bei ihren anderen Sachen noch in diesem Gefängnis lag. Doch kaum hatte sie den Hörer in der Hand tippte sie ohne zu zögern Chichis Handynummer ein.  
  
Während sie darauf wartete, dass Chichi den Anruf entgegennahm, sah sie durch die Glastüre hinaus auf den Strand, wo Trunks sich mit C18 eine rasende Abfolge von Schlägen lieferte. Bulma war lange genug Beobachterin solcher Kämpfe gewesen um zu erkennen, dass C18 ziemlichen Respekt vor Trunks Angriff hatte. Mütterlicher Stolz wärmte Bulmas Herz. Dann glitt ihr Blick zur Treppe, wo Krilin und Yamchu neben dem Herrn der Schildkröten saßen und den Kampf beobachteten. Früher hätten Krilin und Yamchu mit gefiebert und parallel dazu auch eine Übungsrunde durchgezogen. Doch die silbernen Fäden, welche im hellen Sonnenlicht in ihren dunklen Schöpfen glänzten zeigten ihr nur zu deutlich, dass wohl einzig Vegeta und Goku ihren Zenit noch nicht überschritten hatten.  
  
Endlich hörte sie Chichis Stimme: "Hallo, hallo?"  
  
"Hallo Chichi, wie weit seit ihr zwei?"  
  
"Bulma? Gut, dass du anrufst. Wir sind hier in der Klinik." Chichis Tonfall sagte mehr als ihre Worte.  
  
"Dein Vater?", fragte Bulma besorgt. Sie hatte etwas in der Art bereits seit längerem befürchtet.  
  
"Ja. Er hatte gestern Nacht einen kleinen Gehirnschlag. Die Ärzte sagen, es sei nicht lebensgefährlich, aber er hat große Angst, dass es beim nächsten Mal zu bleibenden Schäden kommt. Ich kann nicht länger warten!"  
  
"Das musst du auch nicht. Wir können es sofort tun", beruhigte Bulma ihre aufgeregte Freundin.  
  
"Müssen wir dabei nicht zusammen sein?", fragte Chichi zweifelnd.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ich so rasch bei euch sein kann und du willst sicher nicht mit Goku hierher springen und deinen Vater allein lassen, oder?", gab Bulma zu bedenken.  
  
"Nicht, wenn es anders auch geht", bestätigte Chichi.  
  
"Also probieren wir es einfach und wenn es nicht klappt, dann bleibt uns immer noch die andere Möglichkeit", schlug Bulma vor.  
  
Chichi war einverstanden. Mit halbem Ohr hörte Bulma, wie Vegeta aus dem Zimmer trat. Er lehnte sich im Flur neben ihr an die Wand und zog fragend eine Braue hoch. Ohne Zweifel hatte er das Gespräch durch die Türe mitgehört, zumindest Bulmas Teil.  
  
Sie nickte ihm nur kurz zu und runzelte die Stirn. "Also auf drei sagen wir es gleichzeitig. Eins ... zwei.... drei... erster Wunsch - Freigabe!" Genau diese Worte tönten im Gleichklang aus dem Hörer. Gebannt sah Bulma Vegeta an. Würde es wirken?  
  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als sich das sanfte, blaue Licht über seine Gestalt ergoss. Er schnappte nach Luft und wollte instinktiv zum Supersaiyajin werden, da war der Spuk auch schon vorüber.  
  
"Was sollte das?", fragte er unwirsch. Bulma sagte nichts, packte ihn nur am Arm und zog ihn vor den Spiegel, der an der Wand über dem Telefon hing. Vegeta sah das rothaarige Mädchen und daneben ... "Nein!" Er riss sich von Bulma los und trat ganz nahe an das Glas. Ein junger Vegeta sah ihm entgegen, ein Vegeta jünger als bei seinem ersten Besuch auf der Erde. Und dennoch.... er holte tief Luft und wurde innerhalb eines Atemzuges zum Supersaiyajin. Zu einem jungen Supersaiyajin. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu Bulma um und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Du hast nichts verloren", sagte Bulma etwas verunsichert durch seine Reaktion. "Kein bisschen Kraft, kein Wissen und keine Erfahrung. Chichi und ich meinten nur, es wäre unfair wenn wir als einzige mehr Lebenszeit geschenkt bekommen würden. Außerdem", ihr Blick suchte den seinen und hielt ihn fest, "werden wir nun alle so alt wie du und Goku. Das war Teil des Wunsches."  
  
"Und das habt ihr alles in einen Wunsch gepackt?", Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder in den Spiegel. Der Unterschied war nicht groß, aber die feinen Linien in seinen Augenwinkeln waren weg, seine Augen wirkten größer und die Falten um die Mundwinkel waren weniger scharf.  
  
Währenddessen ließ sich Bulma von Chichi bestätigen, dass ihr Vater und Goku wieder fit und jung waren. Als sie aufgeregte Schritte von draußen näher kommen hörte, legte sie rasch auf und wartete gespannt.  
  
"Bulma, warst das du?!" Kuririn kam durch die Türe gestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Yamchu. Beide hatten wieder den Elan jener Zeit, in der ihnen Bulma damals begegnet war. Kuririn hatte dennoch den dichten Haarschopf, auch wenn die Spuren von Grau genauso wie bei Yamchu verschwunden waren. Beide sahen aus, als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder fürchten sollten.  
  
"Seid ihr mir böse?", fragte Bulma zögernd. "Ich habe euch ja nicht einmal gefragt, ob.."  
  
"Ob wir wieder jung sein wollen?" Yamchu lachte und umarmte Bulma heftig. "Du hast uns die Chance gegeben, noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ungeachtet Vegetas mürrischem Blick ins Ohr: "Ich hätte dich wohl niemals gehen lassen sollen." Bulma wurde kurz rot, bevor sie sich hastig aus Yamchus Umarmung befreite und Vegeta einen Blick zuwarf. Der Saiyajinprinz sah nicht so aus, als wäre ihm Yamchus Vertrautheit recht.  
  
Da ertönte von draußen ein wütender Schrei und gleich darauf bebte das Haus, als wäre etwas sehr hart gegen die Wand geprallt. Alle liefen nach draußen, wo ein junger Muten Roshi sich gerade aufrappelte und die knallrote Wange rieb. Am Strand, ein gutes Stück entfernt, stemmte eine junge C18 die Fäuste in die Hüften und fauchte: "Probier es nur noch einmal, du Lustgreis und ich breche dir jeden Finger einzeln!"  
  
"Wieso Greis?", fragte er kein bisschen geknickt oder schuldbewusst. "Ich bin jetzt so jung und knackig wie du." Er hielt inne und in seine Augen trat ein gieriges Glitzern. "Ich bin jetzt so jung, dass die Mädchen in der Stadt nur so auf mich fliegen werden!" Er stürmte an der Gruppe vorbei ins Haus und kam mit einer Kapsel wieder, die er betätigte und ins Wasser warf, woraufhin nach einem Plopp und einer Rauchwolke sich ein schnittiges Rennboot in den Wellen wiegte. "Vielen Dank für diese neue Chance, Bulma!", rief er ihr zu, während er mit einem kraftvollen Sprung an Bord sprang. "Es gibt da ein paar Strände im Süden, die um diese Jahreszeit immer gut besucht sind."  
  
Ein letztes Winken und er drehte den Schlüssel. Der Motor heulte auf und schon schnitt das Boot durch die Wellen Richtung Badestrandparadies.  
  
"Konntest du ihn nicht weg lassen?", fragte C18 Bulma kopfschüttelnd. Diese hob die Achseln. "Wir waren uns echt im Zweifel, aber wir wollten niemanden auslassen, dem wir Dank schulden." Sie lächele die Cyborg an. "Wir haben auch Lunch, deinen Bruder, Tenshinhan und Chaozu gedacht. Obwohl", sie rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, "wir keine Ahnung haben, ob Chaozu es überhaupt braucht." "Also ich bin froh, dass ihr daran gedacht habt, uns die derzeitige Kraft zu lassen", ertönte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme hinter der Gruppe. Alle drehten sich um und da stand ein junger Goku neben einer schönen, jungen Chichi.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma ging auf ihn zu und lächelte. So jung hatte er ausgesehen, als sie ihn damals nach dem Training bei Gott vor dem Turnier getroffen hatte. Dennoch, seine Muskeln waren stärker und ausgeprägter als damals und seinem klaren Blick fehlte die Naivität seiner jungen Jahre.  
  
"Wie geht es euch?", fragte Kuririn und auch er erinnerte sich an dieses Turnier. So vieles war seitdem geschehen. Chichi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie drückte Gokus Hand und trat ihren Freunden entgegen. "Ja, das waren ganz schön harte Monate."  
  
Wenig später saßen sie alle bei Snacks und Drinks zusammen auf der Terasse und erzählten sich Neuigkeiten der letzten sechs Monate. "Und Chichi ist wirklich stärker als Oob?" Vegeta wollte es nicht glauben. "Und sie ist stärker als ich, als wir beide", fügte Goku hinzu. "Aber komm nur nicht auf die Idee, sie herauszufordern."  
  
"Warum nicht?", knurrte Vegeta und musterte Chichi. "Sie hat ja nicht mal eine Kampfesaura!"  
  
Chichi sah Goku an. "Nur ganz kurz, ich verspreche es!" Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm gar nicht recht war. "Okay, aber nur für ein paar Sekunden."  
  
"Hat der Spruch des Drachen denn nicht gewirkt?", fragte Bulma Chichi. "Doch, hat er", sagte sie und erzählte weiter von ihrem Abenteuer in dem Tal mit den drei Dörfern, von dem Turnier, der Legion und der großen Zerstörung, der ein langer Wiederaufbau folgte. "Die Leute dort sind teils wirklich noch rustikal eingestellt und trauen den Capsule Corps Häusern nicht", sagte Chichi. "Goku, ich und Oob haben unser Möglichstes getan, um Steine zurecht zu schneiden, Balken zu zimmern, zu mauern, zu graben und so weiter..."  
  
"Und da sie das ganze in ihrer Ultraform gemacht hat", erklärte Goku, "ist sie eines Tages einfach zusammengebrochen. MeisterQuitte hat mir ziemlich den Kopf gewaschen, als ich wieder mit ihr zu ihm gesprungen bin und um eine Bohne gebeten habe. Er hat uns erklärt, dass Chichis Körper trotz allem noch immer der eines Menschen ist und dass sie eine Kraft, welche die von Supersaiyajins der Stufe drei überschreitet, nur für kurze Zeit benutzen darf, ohne dass sie am laufenden Band Bohnen futtern müsste, um die Kraftreserven wieder auszugleichen. Das erste Mal hatte die Legion nur so lange wüten können, weil die Dämonen ihr eigenes Kräftereservoire mit ins Spiel brachten und danach hat sie eine Weile von der ersten Bohne gezehrt. Wir haben ausgelotet, wie lange sie ihre Ultraform halten kann und mehr als fünf Minuten sind nicht drin. Aber das sind fünf Minuten, die es echt in sich haben, kann ich nur sagen."  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Chichi ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe entfernt und stand allein auf dem Standstrand. Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Blaues Glühen breitete sich um ihre Gestalt aus und da alle bis auf Bulma ihre neue Aura spüren konnten, war klar, dass sich mehr geändert hatte als nur ihre Haarfarbe.  
  
Vegeta öffnete und schloss die Fäuste und in seinem Gesicht stand der Wunsch, diese neue Kraft Chichis auf seine Art auszuloten. Chichi spürte es auch und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Komm, Vegeta, eine kurze Runde werde ich schon durchhalten."  
  
Bulma grinste heimlich und lehnte sich zurück. "Sie hat zwar eine tolle Aura, aber denkst du, sie kann es echt mit Vegeta aufnehmen?" C18, die einzige Frau, die in ihrer Runde über ähnliche Kräfte verfügte. Auch ihr hatte die Verjüngung gut getan. Zwar hatte sie als Cyborg weit weniger Probleme mit dem Altern als Chichi und Bulma, aber man spürte, dass sie es genoss, eine Jugend mit Krilin zu erleben. Der sah ebenfalls gebannt zu Chichi hinüber und schluckte schwer. "Keine Angst C18, diese Chichi schafft selbst Vegeta nicht so leicht."  
  
Er behielt recht. Vegeta schob den Stuhl zurück und trat Chichi gegenüber. Mit einem Schrei steigerte er sich zum Supersaiyajin, was Chichi nicht sonderlich beeindruckte. Der erste Schlagabtausch war eher vorsichtig, testend, doch rasch erkannte Vegeta, dass er ohne Rücksicht kämpfen konnte.  
  
Obwohl Bulma dem Kampf nicht folgen konnte, las sie an Gokus Gesicht ab, dass sich Chichi nicht übel schlug. Auch Yamchu und Krilin waren beeindruckt. Chichis Paraden blockten die meisten von Vegetas Schlägen und Tritten ab, man merkte die gute Schule des Rinderteufels. Als Vegeta erkannte, dass er im Nahkampf keine nennenswerten Treffer landen konnte, verlegte er sich auf Energiegeschosse.  
  
Doch zu seinem Ärger war es Chichi ein Leichtes ihnen auszuweichen. Während er frustriert schneller und schneller feuerte, duckte und wand sich Chichi und kam ihm dabei langsam näher und näher. Schließlich war sie nur noch gut einen Meter von ihm entfernt und da er sie auf diese Distanz kaum verfehlen konnte, riss sie die Arme vors Gesicht. Das bläuliche Leuchten um ihre Gestalt flammte auf und wehrte Vegetas goldene Energie locker ab. Doch da sie sich damit zum Teil die Sicht nahm, sah sie Vegetas Faust nicht kommen und er traf sie voll in den Magen. Ächzend taumelte sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Vegeta ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, sondern setzte rasch nach, indem er Energieangriffe und Schläge kombinierte und Chichi immer weiter Richtung Wasser zurücktrieb. Als die ersten Wellen an ihrer Ferse leckten, straffte sie ihre schlanke Gestalt und der Ausbruch ihrer blauen Energie ließ Vegeta einen Moment inne hallten. Zeit genug für Chichi um sich in die Luft zu flüchten.  
  
"Hast du ihr das Fliegen beigebracht?", fragte Vegeta mit einem verärgerten Seitenblick auf Goku, doch dieser schüttelte angespannt den Kopf. "Das war Meister Quitte."  
  
Vegeta flog ihr nach, um sein Dauerfeuer in der Luft fortzusetzen. Doch es schien, als hätte Chichi nur darauf gewartet, etwas mehr Abstand zu ihren Freunden zu gewinnen. Auf einmal ging sie zum Gegenangriff über, was Vegeta ziemlich überraschte. Ihre Handkantenhiebe waren hart und präzise und der Saiyajinprinz versuchte vergeblich in gleicher Weise zu kontern. Chichi war immer eine Spur schneller und ihre Kraft der seinen überlegen. Dennoch konnte sie keinen K.O Treffer landen und der Kampf zog sich auch wegen Vegetas Zähigkeit mehr und mehr in die Länge.  
  
"Die fünf Minuten sind gleich mal um", sagte Bulma zu Goku, woraufhin dieser den beiden Kontrahenten zu rief, es gut sein zu lassen. Chichi spürte, dass sie ihre Grenze erreicht hatte und ließ die Arme sinken. Vegeta hingegen hatte sich zu sehr in den Kampf hinein gesteigert, sodass er gar nicht merkte, dass Chichi ihre Kräfte gedrosselt hatte. Sein Faustschlag hatte noch volle Power und durchschlug Chichis hastig errichtete Deckung mühelos. Der Schlag traf sie an der Schläfe, sie zuckte zusammen und ihre Augen wurden dunkel und leer. Ihre Aura erlosch und sie fiel wie ein Stein in die Tiefe.  
  
"Vegeta, du Trottel!", rief Bulma entsetzt. Goku war längst aufgesprungen und schoss zu der Stelle, wo die bewusstlose Chichi ins Wasser zu stürzen drohte. Er fing sie gerade noch auf, ehe ihr ungeschützter Kopf auf der Wasseroberfläche aufprallte.  
  
Er betrachtete die gewaltige Beule, die ihr aus der Schläfe und drückte ihren schlaffen Körper mit dem einen Arm eng an seine Brust. Mit funkelnden Augen, schoss hoch zu Vegeta, der wieder auf normal gestellt hatte und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
  
"Scheint so, als müsstest du sie noch etwas trainieren", grinste der Prinz der Saiyajin. "Das sicher", sagte Goku, holte kurz aus und knallte seine Faust Vegeta ans Kinn. "Das ist dafür, dass du sie geschlagen hast, obwohl der Kampf eigentlich schon beendet war."  
  
Vegeta schüttelte leicht benommen den Kopf und rieb sich das Unterkiefer. "Hast du Lust auf einen Kampf, Kakarott?", fauchte er und ging in Stellung.  
  
"Ach vergiss es!" Goku hatte ganz andere Dinge im Sinn. Mit Chichi in den Armen flog er zu den anderen.  
  
"Ist sie schlimm verletzt?", fragte Bulma angstvoll und warf Vegeta, welcher mit etwas Abstand geflogen kam, einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
"Man soll keinen Kampf anfangen, wenn man nichts aushält", sagte dieser nur und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
"Und du solltest wissen, wann ein Kampf zu Ende ist!", gab Goku zurück. Vorsichtig bettete er Chichi in den Liegestuhl wo Muten Roshi immer seine Magazine zu lesen pflegte. Dann nahm er den Wasserkrug vom Tisch und goss das Wasser mitsamt den Eiswürfeln über Chichis Gesicht.  
  
Mit einem Schlag war diese auf einmal wieder hellwach. "Igitt!" Sie fischte sich einen Eiswürfel aus den Haaren und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Geht es dir gut, Chichi?", fragte Goku. "Brauchst du eine Bohne?"  
  
Chichi gelang es, gleichzeitig sauer und zerknirscht drein zu schauen. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Vegeta sich nicht an Regeln halten kann und mich darauf einstellen", sagte sie. "Tut mir leid, Goku. Ich bin wohl immer noch etwas zu leicht zu übertölpeln." Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihr geschwächter Körper wollte nicht mitspielen und sie ließ sich frustriert wieder zurück fallen. "Denkst du, Muten Roshi hat ein paar Sauriersteaks im Kühlschrank?", fragte sie den besorgten Goku mit Augenzwinkern.  
  
"Da müsste man nachsehen", grinste der erleichtert darüber, dass sie schon wieder ans Essen dachte. Seit Chichi dahinter gekommen war, dass sie nach ihren "blauen" Phasen futtern konnte ohne auch nur ein Gramm zuzunehmen, übertraf sie mitunter auch seinen eigenen Appetit.  
  
"Da hast du einen seltsame Art von Diät erfunden", lachte Bulma, als ihr Goku den Sachverhalt erklärte. "Ich fürchte hier auf der Insel ist Muten Roshi nicht unbedingt auf zwei hungrige Gokus vorbereitet."  
  
"Nicht weiter schlimm. Videl hat immer eine volle Speisekammer und es wird sowieso Zeit, wieder mal nach den Kindern zu sehen", sagte Chichi und kämpfte sich wieder aus dem Liegestuhl hoch. Goku machte kurzen Prozess und nahm sie auf die Arme. Bulma seufzte neidisch, als sie den weichen Glanz in Gokus Augen bemerkte und sah, wie Chichi ihren Kopf an die breite Brust ihres Mannes schmiegte. Sie waren sich näher als sie es in ihrer ersten Zeit als Ehepaar gewesen waren. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung flog Goku mit Chichi davon.  
  
"Ich schätze, es wird auch für euch langsam Zeit", sagte C18 ohne große Umschweife. Da Muten Roshi auf und davon war, gehörte die Insel für eine Weile ihr und Krilin allein. Yamchu ließ sich nicht lange bitten, er hatte sowieso im Sinn, seine neue Jugend gründlich auszutoben.  
  
"Trunks, würdest du bitte zu Videl und Gohan fliegen und Marron sagen, dass sie dort noch ein paar Nächte bleiben kann? Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit nehmen und ihr alles erklären was hier passiert ist."  
  
"Sie noch länger dort lassen?", fragte Krilin verwundert, "aber ich dachte, du vermisst sie."  
  
"Das tue ich", sagte C18 mit einem verruchten kleinen Lächeln, "aber ich habe vor, die nächsten paar Tage gründlich auszutesten, was diese jungen Körper so aushalten..." Krilin fing ihr Lächeln auf und wurde knallrot, was sie dazu veranlasste ihn fest zu umarmen. Den Kopf an ihren weichen Busen gedrückt, dachte Krilin, was für ein unverschämter Glückspilz er doch war.  
  
Trunks sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, er hätte gerne mehr Zeit mit seiner wiedergefundenen Mutter verbracht. Da nahm ihn C18 zur Seite und redete leise auf ihn ein. Dabei sah sie immer wieder zu Vegeta und Bulma hinüber, welche etwas unschlüssig am Strand standen. Krilin hörte nur ein paar Wortfetzen, aber da Trunks am Ende rote Ohren hatte, konnte er sich den Rest denken und kicherte leise in sich hinein.  
  
Vegeta tat, als bemerke er das nicht. "Ich habe schon genug Trainingszeit versäumt", sagte er und sah Bulma an. "Fliegen wir nach Hause?"  
  
"Ich muss erst noch ein paar Dinge in der Stadt erledigen", erwiderte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Das wird eine Weile dauern. Du kannst mich bei der Polizei absetzen, ich brauche meine Handtasche zurück."  
  
Da sich Trunks ohne Umschweife bereit erklärte bei Videl und Gohan zu bleiben (offiziell weil ihn C18 gebeten habe, ein Auge auf Marron zu haben) nahm Vegeta mangels einer praktischeren Transportmethode Bulma auf die Arme und die drei folgen los.  
  
Trunks bog rasch in eine andere Richtung ab, sodass Bulma und Vegeta allein über das Meer dahin flogen. Bulma genoss den Flugwind, der ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht blies und schmiegte sich an Vegeta. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, so gehalten zu werden. "Ich bin dir doch nicht zu schwer, oder?, fragte Bulma nach einer Weile. "Wieso? Hast du zugenommen?", fragte er zurück. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte ihm eine patzige Antwort geben, da sah sie das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen. Lachend schlang sie ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Nacken. Sich gegenseitig zu necken wie zu Beginn ihrer Liebe, wie lange hatte sie das nicht mehr erlebt?  
  
Viel zu schnell war der Flug zu Ende und Vegeta landete mit ihr vor dem ziemlich ramponierten Polizeihauptquartier. Ein kleiner, dicker Mann mit gezwirbeltem Schnurrbart wieselte herbei. "Sie sind doch Frau Bulma Briefs, nicht wahr?", fragte er unter vielen Verbeugungen. "Tut mir sehr leid, wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass es sich um eine Familieninterne Angelegenheit handelt. Herr Son hat uns aufgeklärt und alle Anklagen wurden sofort fallen gelassen."  
  
"Was ist mit diesen Polizisten?", fragte Bulma und griff nach Vegetas Hand, um sicher zu sein, dass er keinen Rachefeldzug unternahm.  
  
"Polizisten?", fragte er auch prompt, die beiden letzten Buchstaben betonend. "Da war nicht nur der eine Trottel?" Er entzog die Hand ihrem Griff und ließ die Knöchel knacken.  
  
"Bitte, bitte, Herr Vegeta ...", dem Sprecher stand der Schweiß in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn. "Ich bin Stadtrat für Sicherheit und Verkehr, Flauel mein Name, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir diesen hässlichen Vorfällen soeben auf den Grund gehen. Alle verdächtigen Beamten wurden vom Dienst suspendiert und die Untersuchungskomission..."  
  
"Hör mal her, du kleiner Schleimer!" Vegeta fasste den Stadtrat am Kragen und hob ihn mit zwei Fingern hoch. "Du kannst deine Untersuchungskomission in die Wüste schicken, damit sie dort Sandkörner zählen. Die dreckigen Kerle haben meine Frau angerührt, und das bedeutet, dass sie sich einsargen lassen können, verstanden?!"  
  
Bulma stand daneben und errötete. Sie verspürte eine unerklärliche Freude bei seinen Worten. Eigentlich hätte sie ob seiner Gewaltbereitschaft entsetzt sein müssen, sie war doch eine zivilisierte Frau ... Sie ermahnte sich streng und atmete tief durch. "Das ist nicht nötig, Vegeta. Es hat mich nur einer angerührt und der liegt vermutlich im Gipsbett im hiesigen Krankenhaus."  
  
Der schwitzende Stadtrat nickte eifrigst. "Wir werden keinen Stein auf dem anderen lassen, Herr Vegeta", versicherte er. "Würden Sie mich bitte wieder absetzen?"  
  
Mit einem angewiderten Knurren ließ Vegeta seinen Kragen los und der Stadtrat landete weich auf seinem Allerwertesten. Während er sich aufrappelte und die blauen Flecken rieb, dachte er mit grausen an jene Stunde, wo der große Saiyaman in sein Büro gestürmt war und ihn am Kragen durch die Stadt getragen hatte bis hierher. Die Trümmer des Polizeihauptquartiers, der Krankenwagen, der den bewusstlosen Polizisten abtransportierte, all das wären Kleinigkeiten hatte der große Saiyaman gesagt, verglichen mit dem Unheil namens zorniger Vegeta, das die Stadt heimsuchen würde, solange auch nur ein korrumpierter Polizist auf freiem Fuße war. Dann hatte er ihm eine Liste aller Namen und ein höflich formuliertes Schreiben von Gohan Son überreicht, der ihn ersuchte, die Konten dieser Personen überprüfen zu lassen. Schien so, als müsse er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ernennung wirkliche Arbeit leisten und diese schien geradezu lebensgefährlich zu sein...  
  
"Wolltest du nicht trainieren, Vegeta?", fragte Bulma und sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst machen die Läden zu. Aber", sie schenkte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln, "es wäre riesig nett von dir, wenn du mir beim Einkaufen Gesellschaft leisten würdest. Ich brauche nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten: neue Schuhe, etwas Kosmetik, frische Unterwäsche, einen neuen Kunstpelzmantel...."  
  
Vegetas Gesicht sprach Bände. "Ich denke ich mache mich auf den Weg..." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Du kannst es nicht ewig hinauszögern", sagte er leise, nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Sie schluckte und wandte den Blick nicht ab. Vegeta grinste, erfreut schlussendlich doch die Oberhand behalten zu haben und spazierte zu den Leuten, die gerade einen Safe aus der Türe schleppten. "Ist doch niemand mehr drin, oder?", fragte er und da die beiden den Kopf schüttelten, holte er kurz aus und traf einen der Stützpfeiler mit voller Wucht. Es knackte, ächzte und dann fiel das ganze Gebäude polternd in sich zusammen. Der sprachlosen Bluma zunickend flog er davon.  
  
Sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich zu erholen, noch ein paar mehr, um den entsetzten Stadtrat zu besänftigen und als er hörte, dass sie ihm einen Scheck ausstellen würde, wenn ihre Handtasche nicht gerade unter all dem Schutt läge, rannte er auf seinen kurzen Beinen zu seinem Dienstwagen und brachte ihr höchstpersönlich die Handtasche, die er auf Anraten des großen Saiyaman gleich einmal sichergestellt hatte.  
  
Bulma schrieb den Scheck für die Neuerrichtung der Polizeizentrale ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und reichte ihn dem Stadtrat. "Es wäre mir ganz recht, wenn auch eine gewisse Suzie in Zusammenhang mit dieser Affäre durchleuchtet würde", sagte sie leichthin. "Ansonsten könnte ich das Gefühl haben, dass meine Spende für die allgemeine Sicherheit übertrieben hoch ausgefallen ist..."  
  
Fröhlich summend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Friseur. Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie seit ihrem Erscheinen in der Stadt von fern überwacht wurde. Alle Fäden liefen bei dem Raumschiff zusammen, das weit über ihr eine stationäre Umlaufbahn eingeschlagen hatte. Als der Pilot sah, wie sie einen Friseursalon betrat, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zufrieden nach oben. Eine ideale Gelegenheit. Es verging gut eine Stunde ehe Bulma mit kurzen, türkisen Haaren den Salon verließ. Die paar goldenen Strähnen, die wie Bänder nach vorn in ihre Stirn fielen, gaben ihr ein freches Aussehen. Zufrieden machte sie sich auf die Suche nach den anderen Dingen, die sie für diesen besonderen Abend brauchte...  
  
.................................  
  
Der Pilot des Raumschiffs drückte einen Knopf und wenig später verbeugte sich eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt vor ihm. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie für ein zehnjähriges Mädchen halten können, doch die Haut hatte einen metallischen Schimmer und ihre Augen waren kalt und gnadenlos. "Ihr habt mich gerufen, Sari'phel?", fragte sie.  
  
Er gab ihr die nötigen Instruktionen und lehnte sich zurück, während sie mit einer Verbeugung die Brücke verließ, um wenig später in einer Kapsel abseits der Stadt in einem Teich zu landen. Da ihre Kapsel klein war und sie diese präzise gesteuert hatte, gab es keinen Aufschlag, keinen Krater und vor allem keine Zeugen. Gerade als Bulma sich ein Taxi rief, um ihre vielen Einkäufe nach Hause zu transportieren, betrat das mädchenhafte Wesen den Friseursalon.  
  
"Wir schließen jetzt, Kleine", sagte eine der Friseusen zu ihr. "Komm doch bitte morgen wieder." Sie ging vor dem Wesen in die Knie und strich ihr über das glänzend goldene Haar. "Ahhh!" Entsetzt zog sie die Hand zurück und betrachtete die blutenden Schnitte.  
  
"Was ist, was hast du dir getan?", im Nu waren alle Angestellten versammelt. Ihre Augen auf die Verletzung der Kollegin gerichtet, welche sich in Krämpfen wand, als hätte eine Schlange sie gebissen beachteten sie das kleine Mädchen nicht mehr. Dieses riss sich ohne zu zögern ein paar Haare aus und pustete diese in Richtung der Frauen. Kurze Zeit später stieg sie ungerührt über die vier Leichen, zwischen deren blicklosen Augen kaum sichtbar je ein messerscharfes, tödlich giftiges Haar aus dem Schädel ragte. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Der sorgfältig zusammengekehrte Haufen Haare lag noch in er Ecke.  
  
Die Rückkehr zur Kapsel war so problemlos wie die Landung. Sie sprang in den Teich, tauchte unter, öffnete die Kapsel und entnahm ihr die kleine Sonde, sowie die Abschussvorrichtung. Das trübe Wasser schien sie dabei nicht zu stören. Eine gute halbe Stunde später schoss die Sonde mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht in den Himmel. Das Mädchen sprang erneut in den Teich und dieses Mal setzte sie sich in ihre Kapsel. Sie schloss die Öffnung nicht, und obwohl ihr die Luft knapp zu werden drohte, machte sie keine Anstalten, das Wasser zu verlassen. Wenig später leuchtete ein grünes Licht auf der Anzeige. Die Fracht war angekommen, sie war für gut befunden worden. Die kleine Assassin drückte daraufhin den Knopf darunter. Wäre jemand vorbeigekommen, hätte er das Teichwasser brodeln sehen. So blieb der Feuerball sowie die Fontäne aus Dampf und kochendem Wasser unbemerkt, die der Selbstvernichtung folgte.  
  
Oben im Raumschiff verließ der Pilot erstmals seit der Ankunft seinen Platz und ging durch hohe, breite Gänge zu jenem Ort, wo sich der nächste Schritt seines Planes abspielen würde.  
  
Die glibberigen Wesen, die wie Amöben auf dem Boden des Raumes krochen wichen vor seinen Schritten zurück. Einzig die Amöbe mit dem Translator auf dem Rücken ihrer wandelbaren Gestalt blieb an ihrem Ort. Sie bäumte sich auf und formte die groben Umrisse eines Dublikates des Piloten. "Verehrter Sari'phel" übertrug der Translator schnarrend die zitternden Bewegungen der kaum wahrnehmbaren Lautmembran des Molluskar. "Die Kultur ist in dreißig Zyklen soweit, dass man ihre Form erkennen kann." Damit gab er den Blick auf eine der zahlreichen Säulen frei, in der vielfarbige Blasen langsam durch eine trübe, grüngraue Flüssigkeit perlten. Sari'phel trat nahe heran und da er wusste was er wo zu suchen hatte, sah er die murmelgroße, rasch wachsende Zellkugel im Herzen der Säule ohne Probleme. "Ich bin zufrieden", sagte er und verließ das Labor, um dem hochedlen Gast von dem errungenen Erfolg zu berichten.  
  
Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Abschied und Schrecken

Du bist mein  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder aus einem Taxi zu steigen und das eigene Haus zu sehen, verschneit und winterlich. Zudem stapelten sich die Einkaufstüten vor auf dem Gehsteig wie vor kurzem noch ihr Gepäck. Bulma gab dem Taxifahrer ein saftiges Trinkgeld und überlegte, wie sie die vielen Tüten und Päckchen am geschicktesten ins Haus bringen konnte. Doch egal wie sie es anfasste, es waren einfach zu viele. Dann würde sie eben zweimal gehen müssen, oder besser gleich dreimal...  
  
Eine gute Stunde später hatte sie endlich alle Einkäufe ausgepackt und wischte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wie lange Vegeta noch trainieren wollte? Sie ging zum Trainingsraum und schaltete die Gegensprechanlage ein, die ihr Vater in weiser Voraussicht vor Jahren zusätzlich dort installiert hatte.  
  
"Vegeta!", rief sie fragend, "wie lange noch?"  
  
"Ist das Essen schon fertig und das Bad schon eingelassen?", kam die Gegenfrage. Er klang noch kein bisschen außer Atem.  
  
"Noch nicht, ich wollte erst ...", begann Bulma nicht ohne leicht verärgerten Unterton in der Stimme. "Dann mach ich noch zwei Stunden weiter", unterbrach sie Vegeta. "Und ich will kein Essen vom Chinesen, Italiener oder ein paar Fertighamburger. Und kein überflüssiges Grünzeug, verstanden." "Verstanden", knurrte Bulma und hieb mit der Faust auf die Taste, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Er wollte also von seiner braven Hausfrau verwöhnt werden, das konnte er haben, kein Problem... Mit steinerner Miene marschierte sie in die Küche, inspizierte den nun wieder übervollen Kühlschrank, das Gewürzregal und die anschließende Speisekammer. Ohne zu zögern schnappte sie sich eine Reihe von Zutaten und zückte das größte und schärfste Messer.  
  
..............  
  
Zwei Stunden später verließ Vegeta verschwitzt aber nicht zufrieden den Trainingsraum. Die Reaktionszeit seines jungen Körpers war noch etwas langsam und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, früher ein klein wenig besser mit 100G zurecht gekommen zu sein, aber das würde er alles auf die Reihe bekommen. Jetzt, da er und Trunks die täglichen Sorgen in Bulmas bewährte Hände legen konnten, blieb mehr Zeit fürs Training. Keine Kochversuche mehr, kein Ärger weil man wieder eine Zutat vergessen hatte zu kaufen, keine dummen Rechnungen und keine grauen Haare wegen der Steuererklärung.  
  
Alles war wieder beim Alten. Jetzt musste nur noch Bra wieder heimkommen und die Familie wäre komplett. Für einen hart arbeitenden Saiyajin gab es einfach nichts Besseres als ein geregeltes, geruhsames Leben.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken hielt Vegeta inne. War das ein Zeichen von geistiger Vergreisung? Sich nach Normalität zu sehnen, wo ein Saiyajin doch nach Kampf, Eroberung und Triumph streben sollte? War er ohne Feuer, innerlich bereits verstaubt und mit Spinnweben behangen? War dieses geruhsame Leben wirklich das, was er von Herzen begehrte? Noch immer in Gedanken öffnete er die Türe zum Bad und streifte seinen Overall ab. Wie viele Jahre trainierte er schon auf diese Weise? Meist allein, selten mit Trunks in diesem abgeschotteten Raum. Sein Sohn bemühte sich, aber da er nicht in Form war, dauerten die Kämpfe nie lange genug.  
  
Vegeta schob die Tür zum eigentlichen Badezimmer auf. Kakarott. War sein Weg nicht der bessere? Weshalb hatte er sich nicht schon früher eingestanden, dass er Kakarott nicht nur um dessen Kraft beneidete sondern auch um die direkte Art Probleme anzugehen, ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen?  
  
Der Prinz der Saiyajin. Was für ein hohler Titel für ein Volk, das nur noch aus zwei reinblütigen und einigen gemischtblütigen Saiyajins bestand. Im fielen wieder die Worte der falschen Lumia ein, die ihn noch vor kurzem zum Kochen gebracht hatten. Natürlich hatte Bulma es darauf angelegt in zu reizen, doch ein bitterer Nachgeschmack blieb. Wofür trainierte er eigentlich Tag für Tag? Für den Kampf. So hätte er früher ohne zögern gesprochen und den Gegner beim Namen genannt, den er zu besiegen gedachte. Doch das war lange her.  
  
Vegeta kletterte in die Wanne und genoss das heiße Wasser. Auf Bulma war immer Verlass. Und genau das war das Problem. Ihre Fürsorge, ihre Liebe hatten seinen harten Kern aufgeweicht, der Tiger war zu einem fauchenden Kätzchen degeneriert. Einfach hinausgehen und die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen? Nein, das wäre nicht der Kampf, nach dem ihm der Sinn stand. Er brauchte einen ebenbürtigen Gegner, das hatte er im Kampf gegen Chichi gespürt, einen, der das Blut in ihm zum Kochen brachte und sein Kriegerherz höher schlagen ließ.  
  
Hier auf der Erde gab es Oob und Goku, doch Vegeta wünschte sich keinen unerfahrenen Gegner und auch nicht jemanden, den er schon so gut kannte. Er sehnte sich nach Nervenkitzel, Überraschungen dem süßen Geschmack eines hart errungenen Sieges.  
  
Da die Erde ihm das nicht bieten konnte, wäre es wieder einmal an der Zeit das All zu durchforschen. Irgendwo gab es sicher noch Kämpfer, die einen Herausforderung lohnten. Er würde sie finden. "Vegeta, bist du bald soweit? Das Essen verkocht noch!" hörte er Bulma von draußen rufen. Vegeta hasste es, sich nach anderer Leute Wünschen richten zu müssen. Noch ein Grund, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und diese verweichlichende Zivilisation zu bringen.  
  
Sollte er Bulma seinen Entschluss gleich mitteilen? Nein, besser er sorgte dafür, dass sie einen schönen Abend verlebte, dann war sie am nächsten Tag guter Laune. Schließlich brauchte er ja ihre Hilfe, um ein Raumschiff startklar zu machen. Bulma's Hope sollte noch irgendwo in einer Kapsel stecken.  
  
"Komme gleich!", rief Vegeta zurück und stemmte sich aus der Wanne. Noch immer war der Rand mit dieser schwarzen Spezialmasse verstärkt, um dem gedankenlosen Druck seiner Finger und Hände stand zu halten.  
  
Etwas später erschien er trocken und in frischer Kleidung in der Küche. Das Essen stand wirklich schon auf dem Tisch, es roch herrlich, nach Steaks mit scharfer Sauce. Kein Salat in Sichtweite, an Gemüse gab es Kartoffeln und Mais, beides goldgelb und sattsam mit flüssiger Butter begossen. Da Bulma offenbar nicht mit ihm zusammen essen wollte, es gab nur ein Gedeck, setzte er hin und langte zu. Schneller hätte auch Goku das Essen nicht in sich hinein schaufeln können. "Hat es geschmeckt?", hörte er Bulma fragen. Da er den Mund mit dem letzten Bissen Steak voll hatte, nickte er nur ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen.  
  
"Freut mich", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang nach Sahne und Honig. "Wie wäre es mit einem Nachtisch?"  
  
"Danke, nein, ich mag nichts Süßes", sagte er und wandte den Kopf um ihr nochmals ein gemäßigtes Kompliment auszusprechen, immerhin hatte sie seine Wünsche befolgt, doch bei ihrem Anblick blieb ihm das Wort im Hals stecken.  
  
Sie war wohl unter der Dusche gewesen, denn ihre Haare ringelten sich leicht nach innen und ihre Wangen hatten die samtige Röte eines reifen Pfirsichs. Überhaupt fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie groß ihre Augen in dem jungen Gesicht leuchteten, das Türkis frischer und intensiver als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Aber das war es nicht, das ihm den Atem raubte. Das weiße, spitzenbesetzte Schürzchen verdeckte kein bisschen, dass Bulma darunter lediglich schwarze Wäsche vom Feinsten Trug, ein Hauch von edler Spitze nur und die Art wie sie die langen gebogenen Wimpern flattern ließ, musste sie aus ein paar Filmen abgeschaut haben, von denen er hoffte, dass Bra sie nie in die Finger bekam.  
  
"Was ... was hast du vor?", fragte er heiser und seine Blicke sogen sich automatisch an ihren Rundungen fest.  
  
Das leicht verruchte Lächeln mit dem sie ihn bedachte, sagte genug. Hätte er jetzt noch einen Bissen auf der Zunge gehabt, wäre er vermutlich daran erstickt. Es war so lange her, dass sein Körper derart unkontrolliert auf ihren Anblick reagierte. Sie bemerkte das begehrende Funkeln in seinen Augen und trat ganz nahe an ihn heran. "Wie ist das nun mit dem Nachtisch?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Freudige Erwartung, gemischt mit Unsicherheit und ein wenig Angst. Seine Hand schnellte vor und packte sie am Arm. Statt einer Antwort stand er ruckartig auf und zerrte sie mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Hee!! Nicht so grob!", schimpfte sie. War sie zu weit gegangen? Mit einem gefährlichen Knurren schob er sie auf das Bett zu bis sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf das Federbett plumpste. Ein Griff, eine heftige Bewegung und die hübsche Schürze war nur noch ein zerrissener Fetzen. Dieser unbeherrschte Vegeta war ein Faktor, mit dem Bulma zuletzt gerechnet hätte. Lag es daran, dass sein Körper wieder jung war? Oder war ihre lange Trennung der Auslöser? Sie suchte in seinen glühenden Augen vergeblich einen Hauch von Zärtlichkeit, da war nur Leidenschaft, brodelnd und gefährlich.  
  
Einen Rückzieher zu machen kam nicht in Frage. So schluckte sie den dicken Kloß hinunter, fasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zog ihn zu sich herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, sein Kuss war hart, fordernd und beinahe grausam. Weshalb war er nicht ein bisschen liebevoller? Das sollte doch das Fest ihres Wiedersehens sein und nicht ... eine Bestrafung? Sie riss die Augen weit auf. War es das? Wollte er sie auf diese Weise doch noch für ihr Verwirrspiel bestrafen?  
  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht wieder zu weinen und so blieben ihre Augen trocken. Statt ihn jedoch von sich zu stoßen oder sich zu wehren, ließ sie sich einfach fallen. Er wollte sie nur erschrecken, mehr nicht ... ganz sicher nicht ... ihr absichtlich weh tun, das würde er nie ... Vegeta hatte mit heftiger Gegenwehr gerechnet, mit Schimpfwörtern, mit Tränen, mit Toben. Das hätte es ihm leichter gemacht, ihr von seinem baldigen Aufbruch zu erzählen. Aber da war kein Sträuben, da war nur Weichheit, Wärme und Hingabe. Bei jedem Kuss, jeder Berührung spürte er ihr Vertrauen und dass sie sich ergab, ohne sich zurück zu halten, ohne zu zögern ... Verdammt, konnte diese Frau nicht einmal so reagieren wie er es geplant hatte? Musste sie alles immer durcheinander bringen?  
  
"Gib es auf", hörte er sie an seinem Ohr flüstern, "das macht dir doch keinen Spaß auf diese Art, oder?"  
  
Mit einem Knurren ließ er von ihr ab. Über ihr kniend, die Hände links und rechts ihres Polsters gestützt, suchte er ihre Augen. Das wissende Funkeln darin ließ ihn seinen Plan ad acta legen. "Auf welche Art denn sonst?", fauchte er sie an.  
  
Sie klopfte auf die Matratze. "Leg dich hin, tauschen wir die Rollen. Das haben wir noch nie gemacht, oder? Sei du einmal der, der sich nicht wehrt. Weiß du noch, damals mit der Maske?"  
  
Sein Herz schlug auf einmal viel heftiger. Diese Szene hatte er nie vergessen, war sie doch der Beginn gewesen, der Beginn von allem..  
  
Bulma langte zu ihrem Nachtkästchen und zog es auf. Die Schlafmaske hatte darin immer einen Ehrenplatz gehabt, war regelmäßig gewaschen worden und daher kein bisschen vergilbt oder muffig trotz der langen, langen Zeit, die zwischen ihrem ersten Kuss und dieser Nacht lag.  
  
Sie sah Vegeta lächelnd an und hielt die Maske vor sein Gesicht. "Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?"  
  
Die Neugier war stärker als sein Wunsch nach Kontrolle. Wortlos streifte er die Maske über und legte sich neben sie mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze.  
  
Dadurch, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte, schien seine Haut noch sensibler geworden zu sein. Und als sie sich über ihn Brust beugte, um sanfte Küsse und zarte Bisse auf seinen Hals regnen zu lassen, bekam das Wort "Begehren" auch für ihn eine neue Dimension....  
  
............................................  
  
Als die Morgensonne durch das Fenster schien, regten sich Bulmas Lebensgeister langsam wieder. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte und sie war sicher, dass sie neben den obligatorischen blauen Flecken auch jede menge gelber Quetschungen an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen hatte.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte trotz der Schmerzen über ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und tastete das Bett ab. Natürlich lag er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite. Bestimmt tobte er sich im Trainingsraum aus und ihr stand der Sinn nach einer langen, heißen Dusche, um wenigstens ein paar der Verspannungen zu lösen.  
  
Sie konnte sich an ziemlich einige leidenschaftliche Nächte mit Vegeta erinnern, aber dass er derart wild geworden war... Jung zu sein hatte definitiv seine Vorteile.  
  
Als sie die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und auf den Vorleger setze, entdeckte sie die Maske auf dem Fußboden, wohin sie im Eifer des Gefechts geschleudert worden war. Das Gummiband war gerissen und der Stoff übel zerknautscht. Bulma hob sie auf, strich sie glatt und legte sie lächelnd in die Schublade des Nachtkästchens zurück. Trunks könnte ruhig öfter bei Videl übernachten. Ächzend stemmte sie sich hoch und ihr Lächeln verschwand. An dem Muskelkater hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht... Das kam davon, wenn man aus der Übung war. Gekrümmt wie eine alte Frau schlich sie in die Dusche und es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe sie sich wieder halbwegs schmerzfrei bewegen konnte. In der Küche stand kein Kaffee auf dem Tisch und kein Toast bräunte vor sich hin. *Wenigstens einmal hätte er an das Frühstück denken können*, ging ihr durch den Kopf, und seufzend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Filter.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Nun?" Sari'phel betrachtete den Molluskar mit scharfem Blick. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Pläne geändert werden mussten.  
  
Der schleimige Wissenschaftler senkte seine zitternden Fühler in absoluter Hilflosigkeit und sonderte aus Furcht das für seine Art typische, ölige Sekret ab, das auf seinem Rücken ein Band aus kleinen, grünen Tropfen bildete. Ein Duft nach Zitronenmelisse füllte die Brücke. Der Pilot lehnte sich zurück und atmete den beruhigenden Geruch tief ein. Irgendwann würde er einen Filter tragen, nahm er sich vor, aber die entspannende Wirkung dieses Duftes war ihm jedes Mal eine willkommene Abwechslung. Leider spürten die Molluskare genau, wann er wirklich wütend war und nur dann bekamen sie genügend Angst um auf diese Art zu reagieren.  
  
"Also erklär mir genau, wo das Problem liegt", sagte er in gemäßigtem Tonfall. Der Translator blubberte in Molluskarisch und der Klonexperte sog das restliche Sekret wieder ein. Offenbar war die unmittelbare Gefahr vorbei.  
  
"Das Duplikat wird in den nächsten achtzehn Zyklen in die wichtige Reifephase eintreten, erhabener Sari'phel", begann er umständlich. "Im Normalfall beginnen wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit der kognitiven Kontrolle und der gewünschten Konditionierung."  
  
"Das ist mir alles bekannt", winkte Sari'phel ab. "Warum funktioniert es bei dieser Humanoidin nicht?" "Wir sind vielleicht überhastet vorgegangen", überlegte der Molluskar laut. "Was wissen wir eigentlich über die Fähigkeiten dieser Menschen? Bislang haben sich unsere Forschungen hauptsächlich auf die Sayajins konzentriert, da wir die gering entwickelten Humanoiden für einen vernachlässigbaren Faktor hielten."  
  
Sari'phel sah gar nicht erfreut aus. In dieser Schlussfolgerung war ein gerütteltes Maß an Kritik eingewoben, sorgfältig umformuliert, aber nicht ohne Spitze. Ja, er hatte die Menschen, wie sich die Humanoiden dieses Planeten nannten, nicht sonderlich beachtet. Konnte es sein, dass sie Stärken besaßen, von denen er nichts gewusst hatte?  
  
"Auf jeden Fall", fuhr der Molluskar hastig fort, "wird die kognitive Entwicklung nach bisherigen Erkenntnissen niemals zu jener Intelligenz führen, die das Original besitzt. Was die Ergebenheit anbelangt, so wird diese zu 100% die Kriterien erfüllen, aber..."  
  
"... aber wir brauchen keine hohle Sklavin, schon klar", sagte der Pilot seufzend. "Eine Lösung in Sicht?"  
  
"Wir könnten auf die direkte Übertragung zurückgreifen", blubberte der Molluskar eifrig. "Ahh.." Der Pilot nickte. "Das ist zwar schon veraltet, aber es bietet uns vielleicht auch die Möglichkeit, eine gekoppelte Konditionierung zu betreiben."  
  
Er schwenkte den Sessel herum, sodass er die Tastatur bequem erreichen konnte und hämmerte eine Reihe neuer Befehle in den Rechner. Was danach über die fünf Bildschirme flimmerte bestätigte seine Vermutungen.  
  
"Gut. Wir werden Schritt fünf vorziehen. Der Standort des Originals ist ja bekannt. Hmm... wenn alles glatt geht, könnten wir sogar Schritt drei und vier miteinander koppeln."  
  
Der Sessel wurde wiederum zum demütig schwabbelnden Molluskar geschwenkt. "Friert die Entwicklung des Duplikats ein, bis wir das Original sicher haben und die Tests positiv verlaufen." Der Molluskar kreuzte ergeben die Fühler und kroch aus der Brücke hinaus, um im Labor die entsprechenden Anweisungen zu geben. Es reichte nicht, dies über Bordfunk zu tun. Fühler zu Fühler war immer noch der geeignetste Methode oberste Dringlichkeit zu vermitteln.  
  
Währenddessen schickte Sari'phel noch mehr Spionagesonden aus. Der richtige Platz für die erste Festung war sicher der Meeresboden. Dort würden sie vor den Saiyajins am längsten sicher sein.  
  
.................  
  
"Was willst du?!" Bulma stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und funkelte Vegeta an, dass es jedem anderen Angst und Bange geworden wäre.  
  
"Sagte ich doch", gab Vegeta gelassen zurück. Er verschränke die Hände und hatte sein "Ich bin der coole Prinz der Saiyajin und keiner redet mir drein" - Gesicht aufgesetzt. Da Bulma wieder einen jungen Körper hatte, sollte das Gehör doch reibungslos funktionieren. Was von seinen Anweisungen hatte sie denn nicht verstanden? Nun, da er durch die vergangen Nacht milder Stimmung war, wiederholte er seine Anweisungen langsam: "Mach Bulmas Hope startklar. Ich brauche Wasser und Vorräte für eine lange Trainingsreise im All." Ihm fiel ein, dass die Datenkristalle irgendwo sein mussten, jene, die er damals aus den Ruinen von Freezers ehemaliger Festung geholt hatte. "Verstanden?"  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen. Er meinte es wirklich so. Das war kein übler Scherz, kein Seitenhieb für ihr Versteckspiel.  
  
"Wir ... wir sind gerade erst wieder zusammen und schon willst du fort! Warum?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "War die letzte Nacht so enttäuschend?"  
  
Eine schwache Röte kroch Vegetas Wangen hinauf und er wandte kurz den Blick ab bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Hier habe ich keine Gegner, außer ich quartiere mich bei Chichi und Goku ein..."  
  
"Aber...", Bulmas Gedanken rasten, "aber du hast doch schon seit Jahren immer allein trainiert oder mit Trunks. Warum ist das jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr genug?"  
  
Der Saiyajin unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dende! Warum konnte diese Frau nicht wenigstens einmal so denken wie ein Mann ehe sie den Mund aufmachte?  
  
"Goku hat sich in Oob einen idealen Partner herangezogen und jetzt ist Chichi auch noch da, die ihn antreibt. Und wen habe ich? Einen Sohn, der am liebsten einen Riesenbogen um alles macht, das auch nur ein bisschen nach Anstrengung aussieht. Soll ich mich mit diesem jungen Körper in einen Schaukelstuhl setzen und Socken stricken, während Goku die Chance nutzt, einen neuen Level zu erreichen, wo ich immer an derselben Grenze scheitere?" Er holte tief Luft. Es war lange her, seit er soviel geredet hatte. Aber jetzt musste sie verstehen und ... Seine temperamentvolle Frau zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen und langsam bis zehn zu zählen. Nein, sie würde nicht toben, ihm weder die Gurgel zudrücken noch die Augen auskratzen. Das hatte sie hinter sich. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete waren sie kalt wie Gletscherseen. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und stapfte in die Werkstatt. Nach ein bisschen Überlegen und Suchen war die Kapsel von Bulmas Hope gefunden. Wortlos legte Bulma die sie in Vegetas Hand. Der Saiyajin war froh, dass sie ihn nicht mit Tränen oder Zornesausbrüchen nervte und lief mit der Kapsel hinters Haus, um das Schiff zu checken. Damit verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden. Wie es schien war es in bester Verfassung und bis auf Proviant und Wasser startbereit. Selbst Ersatzenergiezellen gab es genug. Bulma stand wartend vor dem Schiff, als er aus der Luke trat. Sie hatte die Zeit genutzt und in der Stadt einen Berg Proviant eingekauft. Schweigend sah half sie ihm, die Nahrungsmittel in der geräumigen Bordküche und dem angrenzenden Kühlraum zu verstauen. Die Wassertanks schloss sie an die Hochdruckleitung an, welche schon ihr Vater für diesen Zweck angelegt hatte und innerhalb von zwei Stunden waren alle fünf Tanks randvoll. Zudem drückte sie Vegeta noch einen Gürtel voll mit Kapseln in die Hand und eine Liste, was worin enthalten war. Der Saiyajin staunte nicht schlecht. Von einem opulenten Erste-Hilfe Set über eine Notraumkapsel, Notproviant und zusätzliches Wasser, bis zu einem Raumanzug und einer komplette Campingausrüstung reichte der Inhalt der Kapseln. Allein mit dem Gürtel hätte er in den Weltraum starten können, immerhin war sogar eine Notraumkapsel für zwei Personen dabei.  
  
"Es hätte eine für eine Person auch gereicht", sagte er nach dem Studium der Liste zu ihr. "Ich kann dich bei dieser Reise nicht brauchen. Das Schiff habe ich damals auf der Suche nach den Antiss auch allein auf Kurs halten können." Mit zwei Griffen schnallte er den Gürtel um und schritt ins Haus, um seine persönliche Habe zu packen und die Datenkristalle zu sichten.  
  
Bulma blieb auf der verschneiten Wiese vor dem Raumschiff stehen und sah ihm nach. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal gesagt, wie lange er fort bleiben würde. Sie langte in die Tasche ihres Anoraks und unter ihren Fingerspitzen knisterte das teure Papier. Nach dem Einkauf hatte sie sich hingesetzt und ihm einen Brief geschrieben, einen Brief, in den sie all ihre Liebe gepackt hatte und all ihre Hoffnung, dass er rasch gesund wiederkehren würde. Es war genau die Art von Brief, die ein junges Mädchen an ihre erste große Liebe schreiben würde. Langsam holte sie den sorgsam verschlossenen Umschlag heraus. Vielleicht würde er ihn lesen, wenn sie ihn auf die Steuerkonsole legte. Nein, viel eher würde er ihn wegwischen wie ein Ärgernis. Ja, ein Ärgernis. Mehr wären ihre so sorgfältig formulierten Worte für ihn nicht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen zu schweigen, bis er fort war. Ihre Hände fassten das Kuvert an der oberen Kante, zerrten kurz und heftig und ... ein paar Augenblicke später trug ein Windstoß die kleinen Schnipsel davon. Bulma sah den Briefmarkengroßen Fetzen nach, wie sie im Wind tanzten. Irgendwie erinnerten sie an die Blätter von Kirschblütenblätter, klein, weiß und Botschafter der Vergänglichkeit.  
  
Während sie fröstelnd auf der Stelle stapfte, damit ihre Zehen nicht einfroren, vergrub sie beide Hände in dem flauschigen Muff, den sie um den Hals gehängt trug. Früher hätten Eiszeit und Vulkanausbruch gleichzeitig in ihrem Herzen geherrscht, kalte Wut und brodelnder Zorn, doch obwohl ihr Körper wieder jung war, blieb ihr Geist doch der einer erfahrenen Frau. Sie konnte nicht ewig wie ein junges Mädchen hoffen, sich einreden, dass sie den harten Prinzen formen konnte, wenn sie ihm nur zeigte, wie schön die Liebe war. Es lag keine Bitterkeit in ihrem Blick, auch kein Schmerz. Vegeta war eben er selbst. Er würde sich nie ändern, nicht für sie, nicht für die Kinder.  
  
Dennoch, er hätte ein bisschen Taktgefühl zeigen können und ihnen beiden noch etwas Zeit geben sollen, damit sie ein paar neue, schöne Erinnerungen hatte, von denen sie zehren konnte, während er durch das All düste.  
  
Dafür allein würde sie ihn anschweigen. Wenn sie es lange genug durchhielt, würde er vielleicht merken, dass sie gewaltig sauer war und sich vielleicht noch eine nette Abschiedsgeste überlegen. Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Nun ja, allzu hoch standen die Chancen dafür nicht. Wie recht sie mit dieser pessimistischen Einschätzung hatte, zeigte sich, als Vegeta ein paar Minuten später seine spärlichen, persönlichen Sachen an ihr vorbei in das Raumschiff trug. Er schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sein abwesender Blick zeigte ihr, dass er in Gedanken dieses Sonnensystem bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
  
Sie zog die Hände aus dem Muff und bückte sich. Ein Schneeball war rasch geformt und sie wog ihn in der Hand. Kalt und nass, genauso wie sich ihre Zehen anfühlten. Wie kam sie überhaupt dazu, hier diesem Dickkopf auf Wiedersehen sagen zu wollen?  
  
"Gute Reise und komm heil wieder!", die Worte waren nur ein Hauch und natürlich hörte er sie nicht. Bulma atmete tief durch und ließ den Schneeball fallen. Dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte zum Haus zurück. Sie brauchte jetzt ein heißes Bad, oder sie würde sich eine Erkältung holen.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf das Badwasser einließ, hörte sie den Antrieb von Bulmas Hope aufheulen. Die Hände auf den Rand der Wanne gelegt, starrte sie blicklos in den Wasserdampf.  
  
"Bist du zufrieden?", fragte sie sich selbst halblaut. "Bist du zufrieden, du dummes Ding? Du hast ihn gehen lassen, schon wieder..." Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in kleinen funkelnden Tropfen an den Spitzen ihrer Wimpern und die Hitze trieb ihr den Schweiß aus den Poren. Doch ihre Augen blieben trocken. Zu oft hatte sie sich gehen lassen in der Vergangenheit.  
  
Trotz aller Vernunft und ihrer neu gewonnen Stärke, fror sie ein wenig, als sie sich in die Wanne gleiten ließ, die Beine anzog und ihre Arme um die Knie schlang. Das leichte Frösteln ließ rasch nach und ihre Lebensgeister regten sich wieder.  
  
Er würde wiederkommen, sobald seine Jagd da draußen zu Ende war. Schön und gut, aber sie hoffte für ihn, dass das Schiff dann auch nicht den kleinsten Kratzer hatte... Sonst Gnade ihm Dende!  
  
.................................  
  
Eine gute Stunde später saß sie gemütlich in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, schlürfte heiße Schokolade und stellte eine Einkaufsliste zusammen, die fast das Jahresbudget einer kleineren Firma gesprengt hätte. Natürlich konnte kein neues Auto und kein Designerkleid Vegeta zurückbringen, aber so ein Bummel wäre doch ein bisschen Balsam auf ihrer gekränkten Seele. Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich zu verkriechen. Zunächst einmal musste sie ihre Firma wieder auf Kurs bringen, dann würde sie mit Bra und Trunks erst einmal Chichi besuchen, dann C18 und dann ihre Eltern.  
  
Halt einmal... Sie hob den Kopf. Das war es. Sie konnte wieder an die Uni gehen und noch ein Semester machen. Dieses Mal würde sie sich dort gleich ein Grundstück mieten, Trunks und Bra mitnehmen und, sie konnte sich ein kleines, boshaftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, das Haus natürlich auch. Wenn sie im Krischbaum eine Kamera installierte und vielleicht da noch und dort noch... hätte sie über Satellit vielleicht die Möglichkeit, Vegetas dummes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er auf dem leeren Grundstück landete... das würde diesem Dummkopf recht geschehen. Natürlich würde er sie finden, Trunks Aura würde ihn wie ein Leuchtfeuer führen, aber immerhin hätte sie ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht. Wenn er ohne sie irgendwo auf Reisen ging, würde sie nicht die Strohwitwe spielen und sich wegen ihm die Augen ausheulen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick klingelte ihr Handy. Bulma fischte es aus der Hosentasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Es war Bra. "Hallo, Mama!" Das Mädchen klang aufgeregt. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was bei uns los ist. Oma und Opa sind total ausgeflippt, als sie gemerkt haben, dass sie mit einem Schlag wieder jung sind. Opa hat gleich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und jetzt bauen sie ihm eine neue Werkstatt, die ist doppelt so groß wie das Haus. Oma hat Karten für das nächste Konzert der Crying Potatoes besorgt und wir ziehen gleich mal los, einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen."  
  
Bulma schluckte. Das klang ja ganz danach, als ob..."Heißt das, du bleibst bei deinen Großeltern?" "Mama...", Bra klang ganz wie ein kleines Mädchen, das den Tränen nahe ist, "Mama, nur noch ein paar Wochen, und Pan kommt auch jeden Tag vorbei, wir machen prima Fortschritte, sagt sie. In der Schule ist sie inzwischen die drittbeste bei den meisten Prüfungen. Videl hat sich extra bei mir bedankt, hier habe ich neue Freunde und so mitten unter dem Schuljahr, will ich nicht schon wieder wechseln, versteh mich doch...!"  
  
Wenn Vegeta noch da gewesen wäre, dann hätte Bulma das locker weg gesteckt. Immerhin hatte sie einige Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbracht ehe sie als Lumia hier aufgetaucht war. Auch Bra brauchte ihren Freiraum und die Schulnoten waren in dem letzten halben Jahr, wie Bulma sich selbst überzeugt hatte, deutlich besser geworden. So viel besser, dass sie Pan locker Nachhilfe geben konnte. Aber all das was ihre Mutter nun mit Bra unternehmen wollte, das hätte sie selbst auch gern getan. Moment... warum sollte sie sich ausgeschlossen vorkommen? Es lag an ihr, am Ball zu bleiben. Ihr Blick glitt zu der langen, langen Liste, an der sie geschrieben hatte.  
  
"Bra, weißt du was, ich komme rüber und dann ziehen wir zu dritt los. Was denkst du?" "Und was ist mit Papa und Trunks?", fragte Bra zögernd. "Du hast ihnen doch genauso gefehlt wie mir."  
  
"Dein Vater hat sich heute morgen auf eine neue Trainingsreise begeben", sagte Bulma und sie schaffte es, kein bisschen wütend oder verbittert zu klingen. "Offenbar fehlt es ihm auf der Erde an guten Trainingspartnern. Er wollte keinen von uns mitnehmen und wann er wiederkommt, das hat er auch nicht gesagt."  
  
"Das ist ja ...", Bra musste hörbar schlucken. "Jetzt hat er dich zurück und macht sich davon. Er ist ja kein Stück besser wie Onkel Goku."  
  
Bulma musste lachen und der Knoten in ihrer Brust löste sich ein wenig. Egal wie vernünftig sie die Sache betrachtet hatte, es tat einfach weh, so leichten Herzens ins Abseits geschoben zu werden.  
  
"Das solltest du besser Goten nicht hören lassen", sagte sie schmunzelnd, "der Apfel fällt meistens nicht weit vom Stamm."  
  
"Sag das nicht, Mama", protestierte Bra mit aller Entschiedenheit ihrer jungen Jahre. "Goten ist ganz anders als sein Vater. Er hat mehr im Kopf als nur das Kämpfen."  
  
"Schon gut", beschwichtigte Bulma ihre Tochter. Bras Schwärmerei für Goten war offenbar kein bisschen schwächer geworden. Noch war sie zu jung für eine richtige Liebe, und Goten war kein Kind der Traurigkeit. Was, wenn er längst eine Freundin gefunden hatte, bis Bra das nötige Alter erreicht hatte, um für ihn mehr zu sein, als die lästige, kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes? Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Noch ein Problem, dem sie sich stellen musste. Am besten, sie redete mit Chichi darüber.  
  
"Kommen wir zum Punkt", sagte Bulma mit fester Stimme. "Wäre es dir recht, wenn ich mit dir und Oma einkaufen gehe oder störe ich?"  
  
"Natürlich störst du nicht!", klang es entrüstet aus dem Handy, "Oma und ich, wir freuen uns, wenn du mit kommst. Aber Trunks..."  
  
"Was glaubst du, was er sagt, wenn ich ihn einlade mit uns zu kommen?", fragte Bulma trocken. Das konnte sie locker machen, die Antwort war von vornherein klar. Trunks war da ganz der Sohn seines Vaters.  
  
Es blieb ein paar Augenblicke still. Dann lachte Bra. "Da hast du recht, Mama. Also wann dürfen wir mit dir rechnen?"  
  
"Ich schau mal nach, ob ich den Hubschrauber finde und dann bin ich in gut drei Stunden bei euch. Falls Trunks vorher auftaucht, sag ich es ihm, sonst lasse ich ihm einen Zettel zurück, dass er sturmfreie Bude hat."  
  
Sie wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde. "Dann lädt er sicher Goten ein und sie machen eine Party", grollte Bra am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Das ist nicht fair, ich will auch auf eine Party mit Goten."  
  
"Nicht während der Schulzeit und ob Chichi es Goten erlaubt ist auch alles andere als sicher. So gut sind seine Prüfungsergebnisse in letzter Zeit sicher nicht gewesen, oder?"  
  
"...." Bra suchte offenbar nach Worten.  
  
"Schon gut", lachte Bulma, "ich habe mit Chichi darüber geredet. Sie hat sehr energisch geklungen und du kannst darauf wetten, dass Goten die nächste Zeit sehr viel Nachhilfe von seinem älteren Bruder bekommen wird. Allein deshalb ist Videl froh, dass du dich so um Pan kümmerst, denn Goten wird alles andere als ein einfacher Schüler für seinen Bruder sein, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Sie besprachen noch eine Weile lang, was sie alles zu kaufen gedachten, dann beendete Bra das Gespräch und Bulma machte sich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt, um die Kapsel für den schnellsten Hubschraubertyp zu finden. Wie gut, dass sie begonnen hatte, Ordnung zu machen. Als sie an der Kommunikationskonsole vorbeikam, überlegte sie kurz, ob sie nicht gleich bei Videl anrufen sollte, um Trunks darauf vorzubereiten, dass er ein leeres Haus vorfinden würde.  
  
In diesem Augenblick blinkte die rote Anzeige. Neugierig sah Bulma auf den Teil des Display, wo die Nummer des Anrufers angezeigt wurde. Sie erkannte die Nummer sofort und ein erfreutes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie schaltete auf Empfang und wartete bis das Bild eines lebhaften jungen Mannes mit wachen grau-grünen Augen auftauchte.  
  
"Hallo Bulma!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich, "bist du gut zuhause angekommen? Du hast doch versprochen, dass du dich meldest, wegen der Unterlagen für das zweite Semester."  
  
"Einen schönen Guten Morgen Cano", gab Bulma munter zurück. Sein Anblick erinnerte sie an die schöne, unbeschwerte Zeit an der Universität. "hast du meinen Brief denn nicht gelesen?" "Dein Brief?" Cano runzelte die Stirn und sein Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  
Bulma unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Cano, mit dir wird es eines Tages noch ein schlimmes Ende nehmen. Bestimmt liegt der Brief noch ungeöffnet zwischen all den Unterlagen, die du tagtäglich deinem Schreibtischchaos hinzufügst."  
  
"Kann schon sein", sagte Cano mit einem verlegenen Grinsen und fuhr sich durch die honigblonden, verstrubbelten Haare. "Aber du kannst mir doch rasch sagen, was in dem Brief stand, oder?"  
  
Die Chefin der Capsule Corps schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte hörbar. "Ich komme nicht mehr an die Universität zurück, Cano. Ich muss mich um meine Firma und meine Kinder kümmern."  
  
"Kinder?", Cano sah ziemlich verdattert drein. "Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du verheiratet bist." "Bin ich auch nicht. Ich lebe nur", sie dachte an Vegetas unbefristete Reise und korrigierte sich, "lebte nur mit deren Erzeuger zusammen. Seit vielen Jahren."  
  
"Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung dafür?", fragte Cano skeptisch. Er mochte ein Chaot sein, aber dumm war er nicht.  
  
"Das habe ich dir auch in dem Brief erklärt. Ich bin Bulma Briefs, Chefin der Capsule Corps und dank eines Verjüngungszaubers sehe ich aus wie 17 obwohl ich alt genug bin, deine Mutter zu sein. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm her und ich stelle dich meinem Sohn vor, der etwas jünger ist wie du."  
  
Cano kniff die Augen zusammen. Die junge Frau mit der er sich die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, während sie über Raum-Zeit-Gleichungen debattiert hatten, die wollte so alt wie seine Mutter sein? Nun, er hatte sich zwar schon immer gewundert, wie Bulma schon so viel Wissen aus der Praxis in ihre Referate einfließen lassen konnte, aber so was ... Ein Entschluss war rasch gefasst.  
  
"Gut, ich nehme dich beim Wort. Gib mir deine Adresse und ich steige gleich morgen ins Flugzeug."  
  
Bulma schluckte. So wortwörtlich hatte sie die Einladung zwar nicht gemeint, aber warum nicht? Dieser sympathische, intelligente junge könnte Mann Trunks ein wenig Nachhilfe geben konnte und außerdem, jetzt da Lumia als Nachfolgerin ausfiel....  
  
Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie erst noch ihre Firma davon überzeugen musste, dass sie nicht tot war. Wie sie Suzey kannte, würde das Biest ihr vielleicht noch einen Strick draus drehen, dass sie unter Lumias Namen aufgetreten war ... Oje, so viele Dinge noch zu regeln.  
  
"Bitte komm erst in ein paar Tagen, ja? Im Moment herrscht hier noch ein Durcheinander, weil ich so lange Urlaub gemacht habe." Sie gab ihm noch ihre Adresse und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, dass er die Unterlagen für das neue Projekt mitbringen würde, dann beendete sie die Verbindung. In der Werkstatt brauchte sie Gott sei Dank nicht lange, um die Kapsel für den Hubschrauber zu finden.  
  
Sie kramte ihre wärmste Hose hervor und eine wattierte Jacke, sowie ein neues Paar Stiefel. Die einen waren noch durchweicht, von der langen Warterei auf Vegeta. Die Kreditkarten, eine Tasche und jetzt musste sie nur noch die Botschaft an Trunks schreiben. Sie hatte gerade die Anrede fertig, da läutete es an der Türe.  
  
Wer störte denn jetzt schon wieder? Bulma legte den Stift weg und ging zur Türe. Wenn es Trunks war, dann würde sie sich wenigstens den Brief sparen.  
  
Doch als sie die Türe öffnete stand ein kleines, blondes Mädchen davor. Sie trug eine rosa Kleid und hielt ein Paket in der Hand.  
  
"Ach du liebes bisschen!", Bulma hatte rasch die Türe aufgerissen. "Du Ärmste, wer hat dich denn in dem Aufzug in die Kälte gejagt. Und nicht einmal ordentliche Schuhe hast du an. Komm doch rein!" Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah Bulma mit sonderbar grau-lila schimmernden Augen an. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen reichte sie ihr das Paket. Bulma nahm es entgegen, doch kaum hielt sie es in den Händen, ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper und sie versank in Dunkelheit.  
  
...................................................  
  
Gut eine halbe Stunde später landete Trunks vor der Haustüre. Diese stand weit offen und die Deckenbeleuchtung spiegelte sich in der Schneewasserpfütze vor der Eingangsstufe. Der junge Halbsaiyajin runzelte die Stirn. So etwas sah seiner Mutter gar nicht ähnlich. Er hatte sich extra beeilt, um sie noch zu erwischen, ehe sie zu dem Einkaufsbummel aufbrach. Bra hatte bei Videl angerufen und ihm alles erzählt, auch dass sein Vater mit dem Raumschiff auf Trainingsreise geflogen war.  
  
Vor der Haustüre blinkte etwas. Er bückte sich und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Das war eine Kapsel für ein Fluggerät, ganz ohne Zweifel. "Mama!", rief er ins Innere und schlüpfte rasch aus den Schuhen. In Socken eilte er durch das ganze Haus, aber nirgendwo eine Spur von ihr. Die Handtasche und der begonnene Brief, beides fand er in der Küche, verschärften seine Ratlosigkeit und seine Sorgen.  
  
Zuerst rief er bei den Großeltern an. "Nein, Bulma ist noch nicht hier", sagte Professor Briefs. Nachdem ihm Trunks die Situation geschildert hatte, bildeten sich auch auf seiner Stirn Sorgenfalten. "Das ist in der Tat sonderbar. Frag mal bei Chichi, vielleicht hat sie dort einen Zwischenstopp gemacht."  
  
"Soll ich meinen Vater anfunken?", fragte Trunks drängend. "Wenn er davon hört, kommt er zurück und wir können sie gemeinsam suchen."  
  
"Das hat keinen Zweck", mischte sich Bra ein und drängte sich neben ihren Großvater. Ihr angstvolles Gesicht gab Trunks einen Stich. *Nur nicht gleich da Schlimmste denken*, befahl er sich stumm, *vielleicht war sie nur mal kurz weg, vielleicht in die Firma, wer weiß...* und er bemühte sich, möglichst ruhig und gefasst zu wirken. "Ich habe Papa schon anfunken wollen", hörte er Bra sagen, "aber.." sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte über ihre Augen, "aber ich komme einfach nicht druch. Opa sagt, dass er die Kommunikation mit der Erde unterbrochen hat, damit er seine Ruhe hat. Auf der ganzen Welt gäbe es keinen Störsender, der stark genug wäre, da dreinzufunken. Das ist so fies von Papa!"  
  
Obwohl Trunks im Moment gar nicht danach war, seinen Vater zu verteidigen, bemühte er sich um ein paar versöhnliche Worte. "Bestimmt wird er den Funk wieder einschalten, wenn er erst dort ist, wo er hin will. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass ihm egal ist, wie es uns und Mama geht."  
  
Da fiel ihm Goku ein und dass dieser sich ja auch die ganze Zeit bei Oob kein bisschen darum gekümmert hatte, wie es seiner Familie ging. Vielleicht lag das reinen Saiyajins einfach im Blut? Auf jeden Fall redete er noch eine Weile beruhigend auf seine Schwester ein, ehe er bei Chichi und dann auch bei Videl und C18 anrief, nur um bei allen dreien eine abschlägige Antwort zu erhalten. Genervt zog er seine Schuhe wieder an und verließ das Haus, um draußen nach einem Zeichen zu suchen. Ein sonderbarer, ovaler Abdruck, etwa von der Größe eines Autos ein Stück vom Haus entfernt war alles, was er entdecken konnte.  
  
"Hallo Trunks!" Die alte Frau Seljim, aus dem Hause schräg gegenüber winkte ihm aus dem Küchenfenster zu. "Suchst du etwas?"  
  
"Haben Sie...", Trunks zögerte, es wussten nicht viele, dass seine Mutter noch am Leben war, "das junge Mädchen mit roten Haaren gesehen, das seit kurzem bei uns wohnt?"  
  
"Nein, aber ein Mädchen, das Bulma sonderbar ähnlich sieht, nur viel jünger natürlich, ist gestern Abend hier angekommen. Mein Mann wollte mir nicht glauben und da habe ich den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, sie wieder zu sehen und ihm zu zeigen", sagte die grauhaarige Tratsche. Sie war nicht umsonst in der Nachbarschaft wegen ihrer zu üppigen Freizeit, der schnellen Zunge und den scharfen Augen gefürchtet. Man munkelte, dass sie sogar ein Fernglas und ein Nachtsichtgerät benützte, um sich über das Privatleben der Nachbarn zu informieren.  
  
"Und, haben Sie das Mädchen wieder gesehen?", bohrte Turnks nach, der es kaum schaffte, ruhig und höflich zu bleiben.  
  
"Und ob ich das habe", sagte die rundliche Alte mit hörbarer Genugtuung in der Stimme, "sie war mit einem kleinen Mädchen zusammen, das ihr ein Paket gebracht hat. Sehr seltsam das Ganze, die hübsche blonde Kleine trug nur Halbschuhe und ein Kleid, und das bei der Kälte! Ich habe noch gesehen, dass sie ihr das Paket gab, dann bin ich gerannt, meinen Mann zu holen." Sie hob die Achseln. "Als wir beide wieder am Fenster standen, war von beiden nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich denke, sie sind mit der komischen neuen Erfindung verschwunden."  
  
"Welche neue Erfindung?", drängte Trunks.  
  
"Das müsstest du besser wissen", lachte die alte Frau. "Du hast doch den Abdruck gesehen, oder? Das war ein fliegendes Ei und so schnell wie der Wind. Ich habe noch zum meinem Mann gesagt, dass so etwas nur der verrückten Bulma einfallen könnte, wer will schon in einem Ei fliegen, das noch nicht einmal Fenster hat?"  
  
Trunks bedankte sich rasch und hetzte ins Haus zurück, um allen davon zu erzählen. Das fliegende Ei war die erste Spur und dann noch das Mädchen. Wer konnte sie nur sein?  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
"Gut gemacht, Ellia 02", schnurrte der Pilot und nickte der kindlichen Entführerin zu. Das Mädchen verbeugte sich schweigend und harrte dem nächsten Befehl.  
  
"Ich denke, du kannst dich wieder zu deinen Schwestern legen, Ellia 02. Wir werden dich rufen lassen, sobald wir dich brauchen.  
  
Das blonde Kind nickte kurz, und verließ die Steuerzentrale in Richtung Kryogenkammer, um sich zur weiteren Verwendung einfrieren zu lassen. Sari'phel sah ihr nach. Diese Stufe des Plans war glatt gelaufen. Er wandte sich um und rief die Wissenschaftsabteilung an.  
  
Der verantwortliche Molluskar zitterte ergeben mit den Fühlern. "Es ist alles vorbereitet, Erhabener. Wir können mit der Übertragung jederzeit beginnen."  
  
"Nicht bevor wir sicher sind, dass auch die richtigen Verknüpfungen erfolgen", sagte Sari'phel hart.  
  
"Die Auftraggeber werden ungeduldig. Ich möchte kein weiteres Duplikat heranzüchten müssen."  
  
"Ganz wie Ihr meint, Erhabener", schleimte der Wissenschaftler. "Wir werden das Menschenweibchen aufwecken und mit der Prozedur beginnen."  
  
"Gut, aber achtet darauf, alles genau so zu machen, wie ich es angeordnet habe", erinnerte ihn der Pilot. Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung und schaltete auf die Überwachung des Spezialraumes um, wo man das Original untergebracht hatte. Der nächste Schritt konnte beginnen.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
Bulmas Kopf schmerzte. Eigentlich schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper, doch der Kopf schmerzte am meisten und sie fror. Stöhnend versuchte sie, sich an den Nacken zu greifen, doch kaum berührten ihre Finger ein kleines, eckiges Metallkästchen, schon wand sie sich am Boden, schreiend vor Schmerzen. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, ließ der brennende Schmerz nach. Ihre Kehle schmerzte und ihre Augen brannten. So elend hatte sie sich nicht einmal bei der Geburt ihrer Kinder gefühlt.  
  
Was war nur geschehen? Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich langsam wieder an alles. Da war der Abschied von Vegeta, die beiden Telefonate und dann hatte es an der Haustüre geläutet. Das Kind, ja das Kind hatte ihr ein Paket gegeben und dieses hatte ihr einen lähmenden Schock verpasst. Mühsam stemmte sich Bulma hoch und sah sich um. Sie lag auf dem Boden einer quadratischen Kammer von deren Decke ein halbkugelförmiger Leuchtkörper hing und gelbes Licht verströmte. Die Kammer selbst war kahl und leer bis auf einen Eckigen Metallrahmen von etwas mehr als ihrer Höhe, der mitten im Raum aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien. Die Decke, die Wände und der Boden selbst waren mit einem federnden, weichen Material überzogen, das mal lila, mal grau schimmerte.  
  
Mehr gab es nicht. Nur noch eine Türe, deren goldener Metallschimmer sich deutlich von der Wand abhob. Sie war gefangen, wusste nicht wo, nicht von wem und nicht warum.  
  
Mit gut sechs weiten Schritten konnte sie den Raum durchqueren und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus. Irgendwo musste es eine Schaltung geben mit der man den Mechanismus auch von innen bedienen konnte. Sie war sich dessen ganz sicher.  
  
Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr Wissen auch auf die Probe zu stellen, denn gerade, als sie damit begonnen hatte, das weiche Material Zentimeter für Zentimeter zu durchsuchen, glitt die Türe von selbst auf. Eine nicht besonders große Gestalt trat ein. Der weite, orange Umhang verbarg, ob er mager oder dick war, und eine weiße Henkersmaske ließ keinen Blick auf seine Gesichtszüge zu. Zumindest hatten die Hände in den orangen Handschuhen fünf Finger und was unter dem fast bodenlangen Umhang herauslugte schienen die Spitzen von zwei Schuhen zu sein. Bulma tippte auf eine humanoide Rasse.  
  
Rasch erhob sie sich und holte tief Luft, um ihrem Unmut über die Behandlung, die Enführung und die Unterbrinung Luft zu machen, da packte sie der Besucher grob an den Schultern und stieß sie auf den Metallrahmen zu.  
  
Diesen hatte sie als nächstes untersuchen wollen. Kaum befand sie sich genau in seiner Mitte, da hüllte sie flimmerndes Licht aus unzähligen, gut versteckten Energiezellen ein. Sie war wie festgefroren, einzig ihren Kopf konnte sie, wohl wegen des Kästchens in ihrem Nacken, noch bewegen.  
  
Ihr Herz klopft rasend vor Angst und Wut, als der Kerkermeister, so nannte sie den Maskierten im Stillen, näher trat. Aus den Taschen seines Umhanges, die sie zu fürchten lernen würde, zog er einen Bleistiftdünnen, rot schimmernden Stab.  
  
Sie erstarrte. Was hatte er damit vor?  
  
Ein Griff und er riss ihr den Pullover ohne Mühe vom Körper. Darunter trug sie ein dünnes Seidenhemd und den BH. Der Schock gab ihr die Stimme wieder zurück. "Du Perverser! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, mich erst zu entführen und dann das da! Lass mich gehen, sofort! Wenn Vegeta davon erfährt, kannst du dich einsargen lassen!"  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er drückte ihr den Stab auf den Oberarm. Es brannte, es brannte fürchterlich. Sie schrie aus vollem Halse bis ihre Kehle schmerzte. Erst dann zog er den Stab zurück. Die Haut war unversehrt, doch die Erinnerung an den Schmerz blieb.  
  
Wieder und wieder tat der Kerkermeister ihr das an. Er hatte verschiedene Stäbe, blaue für beißende Kälte, rote für Hitze und grüne für eine Übelkeit, dass sie sich wieder und wieder übergeben musste.  
  
So ging das Stundenlang.  
  
Was sie nicht sehen konnte, waren die leuchtenden Symbole auf dem Kästchen an ihrem Nacken. Sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Gefühle und Reaktionen genauestens sondiert wurden.  
  
....................................................  
  
Oben in der Zentrale nickte Sari'phel zufrieden. Noch war sie da, die Barriere mit der ihr Geist unbewusst all das Wissen schützte und verhinderte, dass es direkt auf das Duplikat übertragen werden konnte. Doch die Werte sanken mehr und mehr. Es bedurfte noch eines letzten Stoßes, um ihre innere Kraft zu brechen. Er lächelte, denn er wusste, was kommen würde. Jetzt gleich war es soweit...  
  
......................................................  
  
Bulma hing mehr tot als lebendig im Energiefeld. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, sich in eine erlösende Ohnmacht zu flüchten, immer wieder hatte die Kälte der blauen Stäbe sie wieder aus der weichen, warmen Schwärze gerissen.  
  
Längst waren ihre Lippen Blutverkrustet, weil sie so oft darauf gebissen hatte, wenn der Schmerz zu grausam war.  
  
"Warum?" hörte sie sich zum wiederholten Male krächzen. "Warum tut ihr mir das an? Was wollt ihr von mir? Sagt es mir doch!"  
  
Der Kerkermeister, den sie mehr hasste, als sie jemals ein lebendes Wesen gehasst hatte, mehr als einmal Cell oder Freezer, kam wieder auf sie zu. Das tat er mit Vorliebe. Erst trat er zur Türe, als würde er gehen und sie atmete bereits auf, der Nachhall der Schmerzen war gerade verflogen, da drehte er sich wieder um, und nahm ihr die Hoffnung. Dieser Unmensch, dieses Monster!  
  
Doch dieses Mal griff er nicht nach einem Stab sondern nach seiner Henkersmaske und zog sie sich langsam vom Kopf.  
  
Bulma erstarrte. Sie fühlte wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. Wer sie so gelassen, voll sadistischen Vergnügens anlächelte... es war ... Vegeta.  
  
Ende des fünften Teiles 


	6. Auf der Spur

6. Kapitel: Auf der Spur  
  
"Das ist es!", Sari'phel lehnte sich nach vor und hieb auf den roten Schalter. Sogleich sprangen mehrere Geräte an und die Zentrale war hell erleuchtet. Seine Augen suchten gierig die Skala, welche den Widerstand der Irdischen gegen die Wissensübertragung zeigte. Vor einem Augenblick war der Zeiger schlagartig in den grünen Bereich gefallen. Es konnte beginnen... Bulma spürte nicht, dass sich an ihrem Nacken das Gerät einschaltete und ihr Wissen aus den Bewussten und Unbewussten Regionen ihres Gedächtnisses zog, um es an einen zentralen Umformer zu leiten.  
  
++***************************++  
  
"Beeindruckend, Erhabener", raunte ein Molluske und seine Scheinarme zitterten, während seine Stielaugen den Bildschirm fixierten über den Bilder, Texte und Formeln jagten. "Ihr Wissen kann mit den besten aus unserer Abteilung mithalten. Schade, dass wir es nicht dauerhaft lagern können." "Du weißt, dass damit zu viele Faktoren verknüpft sind", antwortete der Pilot geistesabwesend, "die Erdlinge, besonders ihre Weibchen denken in sonderbar verwinkelten Bahnen. Das alles aufzuzeichnen, würde alle Netzwerke zusammenbrechen lassen. Oder", er blickte kurz hoch und fixierte den demütig bibbernden Mollusken mit hartem Blick, "oder denkst du, meine Berechnungen sind fehlerhaft."  
  
"Mitnichten, wie könnte eine wertlose Ansammlung von Wasser, Eiweiß und anderen Verbindungen, die Worte Eurer Erhabenheit in Zweifel ziehen", beeilte sich der Ingenieur zu versichern. Mit einem halbwegs zufriedenen Knuren wandte sich der Pilot wieder den pendelnden Skalen zu. Nicht übel, alles schien nach Plan zu laufen. In Gedanken gratulierte er sich zu der Idee, ausgerechnet den Saiyajin zu benutzen, mit dem sie sich fortgepflanzt hatte. Der Schock, die Enttäuschung, der Schmerz - irdische Weibchen waren erfreulicherweise sehr empfänglich für diese Bandbreite von Empfindungen. Selbst Gehirne, die erstaunliches Wissen gespeichert hatten, konnte dieses nicht nutzen, sobald Gefühle ins Spiel kamen.  
  
Praktisch, sehr praktisch ... Ein Manko nur, dass sich Erinnerungen an Gerüche und Geschmacksempfindungen sowie Gefühle nicht absaugen ließen. Doch damit würden sie umzugehen wissen, wenn es soweit war. Was wirklich zählte, das lief nun durch den Umformer, wurde komprimiert, mit einem Loyalitätsmuster unterlegt und dann an die Klonabteilung weiter geschickt, wo das Duplikat in einem Sargähnlichen Behälter in Tiefschlaf lag.  
  
Die Mollusken, die sich um diese Protokopie geschart hatten, beobachteten aufmerksam, wie das Wissen über den Sympatransmitter (ein ähnliches Gerät wie Bulma es an der gleichen Stelle eingepflanzt bekommen hatte) in stetem Fluss auf das Gehirn einwirkte, dort in Eiweißketten abgelagert wurde. Schicht um Schicht um Schicht ... wurde das Gehirn des Klons mit dem Wissen des Originals angereichert. Dazu kam eine Loyalitätsfixierung auf den Piloten und genaue Informationen über ihren derzeitigen Auftrag.  
  
++***************************++  
  
Die echte Bulma hingegen hing immer noch sprachlos und geschockt in dem Energiefeld. Endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder und obwohl ihr Hals vom vielen Schreien inzwischen so rau war, dass jedes Wort schmerzte, schleuderte sie Vegeta voller Verzweiflung entgegen: "Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, dass du mir das antust? Vegeta!"  
  
Der breit grinsende Saiyajin sprach kein Wort. Statt dessen zog er gleich drei Stifte auf einmal hervor, rieb sie mit einem Tuch sauber und betrachtete sie mit Stolz und Zuneigung. Es brauchte keinen grünen Stift, allein von seinem Gesichtsausdruck wurde Bulma speiübel. Hatten diese grausamen Außerirdischen sein Raumschiff abgefangen und ihn dann manipuliert? Hatten sie am Ende seine grausamen Saiyajininstinkte verstärkt und jede menschliche Regung aus seinem Wesen entfernt? War das noch Vegeta oder war das nur ein Monster, das sein Gesicht trug?  
  
Die folgenden Stunde war die schlimmste in Bulmas Leben. Ständig hatte sie Vegetas gleichförmiges Grinsen vor Augen, seinen irren, mitleidlosen Blick. Doch am schlimmsten war sein Schweigen. Kein einziges Mal tat er den Mund auf, auch nicht um sie zu verhöhnen oder ihr seinen Hass ins Gesicht zu schreien.  
  
Er quälte sie, zog sich zurück, ließ ihr Zeit wieder zu Atem und zu Kraft zu kommen, nur um zu verhindern, dass sie sich in eine Ohnmacht flüchten konnte. Einmal ging er soweit, den Raum für zwei, drei Atemzüge zu verlassen, doch nur um sich an ihrem Entsetzen zu weiden, an ihrer Verzweiflung, als die Türe sich wieder öffnete und er mit gezückten Stiften eintrat.  
  
Dieses Spiel spielte er noch ein paar Mal, dann jedoch blinkte auf einmal eine Anzeige am Türrahmen wie wild. Mit einem lässiger lässigen Bewegung steckte Vegeta den gerade erhobenen Kältestab ein und wandte sich ab. Das hätte er besser nicht getan. In Bulma hatte sich mittlerweile eine Menge kalter Hass aufgestaut und als er ihr leichtsinnigerweise den Rücken kehrte, streckte sie den Kopf nach vor (das einzige, was sie bewegen konnte) und schnappte mit der Wildheit einer verwundeten Fähe nach ihm. Sie erwischte zwar nur ein Büschel Haare (Vegeta war ein Stück kleiner wie sie), aber das genügte. Zwischen ihren Zähnen hing nicht etwa ein borstiges Strähnenbüschel, sondern es war weich und glatt und ... Vegeta zuckte schmerzlich getroffen zusammen. Bulma öffnete vor Erstaunen den Mund und sah ihm fassungslos nach, als er hinaustaumelte. "Was ...", stammelte sie ungläubig mit rauer, kaum hörbarer Stimme, "... was haben Sie aus dir gemacht?"  
  
Dann forderte der Stress seinen Tribut und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie das Energiefeld erlosch und ihr schlaffer Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug und zur Wand rollte, wo er regungslos liegen blieb...  
  
++***************************++  
  
Vegeta eilte mit weiten Schritten den Flur hinab zum Lift, der ihn über nach oben brachte, geradewegs in die Kontrollzentrale. Dort verbeugte er sich tief vor dem Piloten. "Gut gemacht", lobte dieser, "wir haben die Übertragung ohne Probleme abschließen können. Du", und jetzt lächelte er milde, "kannst dich jetzt entspannen."  
  
Schlagartig begannen Vegetas Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern. Der eine Molluskar, der mit dem Piloten zusammen die Übertragung geleitet hatte winkte Vegeta zu und dieser folgte ihm durch einen schmalen separaten Ausgang. "Ich bringe dich zu deinem Quartier", sagte der Ingenieur, "du hast ganz schön was mitmachen müssen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Vegetas Gesicht lag im Dunkel, als er nickte. "Was machen wir mit ihr?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Sie hat ja jetzt ihre Schuldigkeit getan, oder?"  
  
"Ich nehme an, wir werden sie einfach entsorgen", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Hast du andere Vorschläge?", fügte er lauernd hinzu.  
  
"Keine sonderlich appetitlichen", knurrte der Saiyajin und strich sich über seine Haare. "Ich kann die Abdrücke immer noch fühlen." Er taumelte und der Molluskar fing ihn auf, ehe er gegen die Wand prallen konnte.  
  
"Du solltest ein langes Bad nehmen", empfahl dieser dem Schwarzhaarigen. "Das ist besser als alle Heilpackungen, die dir Sypflch verordnen kann."  
  
"Ph, der Quacksalber", schnaubte Vegeta, "zu dem muss man mich hintragen."  
  
"Das kann schneller kommen, als du denkst", warnte sein fürsorglicher Helfer, "wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist, zeige ich dir, das Ergebnis. Sypflch ist auf seinem Gebiet nicht zu schlagen."  
  
"Aber auch nur dort...", meinte der Saiyajin und sah dankbar auf die Markierung an der Wand, die ihm verriet, dass sie bald bei seiner Kabine ankommen würden.  
  
Endlich hielt der Molluskar an und fuhr einen seiner Tentakelarme aus, um die richtige Kombination auf dem breiten Feld verschiedener Zahlen und Symbolen anzutippen. Dann endlich glitt die Türe auf und gab den Blick auf eine ziemlich geräumige Kabine frei. "Danke, den Rest schaffe ich auch so", seufzte Vegeta, streifte die hilfreichen Tentakel von seinen Schultern und stolperte in den fast leeren, dämmrigen Raum. "Gute Erholung!", rief der Molluskar ihm noch nach und wabbelte in Richtung seines eigenen Quartiers davon, das zwei Etagen tiefer lag.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta sein Quartier durchquert und atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich vor der tiefen, runden Wanne stand, wo das grünliche Wasser vor sich hin gurgelte. Der starke Duft lag wie eine Glocke über der Brühe. Vegetas Hand tastete nach seinem Gürtel und er machte sich daran, alle überflüssigen Hüllen abzustreifen.  
  
Frauen mit zartem Gemüt wie die dunkelhaarige Lunch hätten einen Schreikrampf bekommen, bei dem Anblick des verschrumpelten Haut und den gekräuselten Haaren, die zusammen mit den Kleidern auf einem unordentlichen Haufen neben der Wanne lagen, während sich Gtrblb mit zitternden Tentakeln in das Wasser herabließ. Es war nicht immer leicht, einer der wenigen Superformer unter den Molluskaren zu sein, auch wenn es dafür Vergünstigungen wie kurze Arbeitszeit und ein Luxusquartier gab...  
  
Während er untertauchte, nahm er sich vor, endlich mal darauf zu beharren, dass er nur dann eine Rolle gut übernehmen konnte, wenn er auch ein Stimmmuster dessen bekam, den er imitieren musste. Ein Glück, dass das Erdenweibchen vor Schmerz nicht mehr klar hatte denken können, sonst wäre ihr mehr aufgefallen als nur die fehlende Stimme....  
  
++***************************++  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan schob seine Lesebrille hoch und warf der aufgelösten Gestalt auf dem Bildschirm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Was ist los? Hat Vegeta einen Defekt?"  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen. Einige Stunden war es jetzt her, dass er von dem eiförmigen Fahrzeug und dem Mädchen erfahren hatte. Die ganze Stadt hatte er weiteren Hinweisen durchsucht, ohne aber einen weiteren Zeugen zu finden. Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Bei der Zweideutigkeit von Gohans zweiter Frage huschte der Schatten eines Lächelns über sein müdes Gesicht. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat sich nicht gemeldet und wir können ihn auch nicht erreichen. Es geht um Mutter."  
  
"Was ist mit Bulma? Sie ist doch nicht ausgerastet, weil dein Vater die Fliege gemacht hat, oder?", Gohan runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann Videl bitten, sie zum Essen einzuladen, falls sie sich einsam fühlt..."  
  
"Ich wünschte, das wäre es", seufzte Trunks. "Im Moment ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, es deutet alles darauf hin, dass jemand sie entführt hat."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schluckte. "Bulma entführt? Ist schon Lösegeld gefordert worden? Hast du die Polizei verständigt? Gibt es Zeugen?"  
  
Trunks streckte abwehrend die Hände aus. "Nicht so hastig, ich erzähle dir alles der Reihe nach." Er rieb sich über die Stirn und berichtete langsam was er erfahren hatte und dass es sonst keine andere Spur von ihr gab.  
  
"Hmm..." Gohan verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das hört sich wirklich verdammt nach einer Entführung an. Aber das seltsame Gefährt ... und ein Mädchen ..." Ein paar Atemzüge lang schwieg er und grübelte, dann sog er scharf die Luft ein. "Trunks, denkst du, es ist dieser andere Erfinder, der sie schon mal hypnotisieren hat lassen? Seine Schwester wollte doch die Capsule Corps übernehmen und ist böse auf die Nase gefallen."  
  
Trunks brauchte eine Weile bis ihm der Name des Tpyen einfiel. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm einmal davon erzählt, um ihm klar zu machen, dass auch seine Mutter einmal eine sehr begehrte Frau gewesen war und nicht immer die alte Schachtel, die er als Teenager in ihr sah. "Sa.. Safrano!" "Genau!", Gohan nickte. "Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, als sich diese Suzey im Vorstand so hervorgetan hat. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müsste seine Adresse irgendwo bei meinen Unterlagen sein. Warte mal... dauert nur eine Sekunde." Er verschwand vom Schirm.  
  
"Beeil dich!", rief Trunks und wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehen. "Ich habe gar kein gutes Gefühl", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, da Gohan ihn ja nicht mehr hören konnte. "Gar kein gutes Gefühl..."  
  
++***************************++  
  
In ihrer Gefängnis kam Bulma langsam wieder zu sich. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, als wäre eine Horde Nilpferde darüber getrampelt. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei, dennoch zwang die junge Frau sie auf und blickte geradewegs auf ein Tablett mit einem Becher und etwas, das wie ein Teller mit dickem, grauen Brei aussah. Sie zog die Beine an und rieb sich den Kopf. Es war fort. Das sonderbare Teil an ihrem Nacken, das sie nicht einmal berühren hatte können, war fort. Die Stelle fühlte sich wund an und schmerzte bei der Berührung, aber das war nichts gegen die Pein der vergangenen Stunden, die sich gnadenlos in ihre Erinnerung gemeißelt hatte. - Vegeta!  
  
Sie kämpfte sich mühsam auf Knie und Ellbogen und nach ein paar heftigen Atemzügen gelang es ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Minutenlang lehnte saß sie so da, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und suchte in ihrem Inneren nach Kraft. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach hinlegen und sterben, auch wenn dann alles vergessen sein würde... Endlich, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, streckte sie die Hand nach dem Durchsichtigen Kunststoffbecher aus. Es ging leichter, als sie gedacht hatte und hastig stürzte sie das kühle Nass hinunter. Ihr war es herzlich egal, ob darin Drogen oder Gift verborgen sein mochten, ihre brennende Kehle verlangte nach mehr...  
  
*Du musst zu Kräften kommen, stark sein... Wer weiß, wann er wieder kommt, um dir noch mehr anzutun, dieses Ungeheuer...* Halt! So durfte sie nicht denken. Was immer Vegeta getan hatte, er war wahrscheinlich von ihren Entführern hypnotisiert oder sonst wie umgedreht worden. Sie musste hier raus, ihn finden und befreien...  
  
Entschlossen zog sie das Tablett zu sich heran und in Ermangelung eines Essbestecks griff sie mit den Fingern in den Brei...  
  
++***************************++  
  
"Hier ist es!" Trunks und Gohan landeten Seite an Seite vor dem herrschaftlichen Anwesen. Inmitten des verschneiten Gartens, der eher einem Park glich, erhob sich ein zweistöckiges Gebäude mit ausladendem Giebeldach und einem Säulenportal.  
  
"Mich wundert, woher diese Niete so viel Geld bekommen hat", sagte Gohan und marschierte auf die Türe zu. "Ob seine Schwester ihn unterstützt hat?"  
  
"Das ist egal", Trunks war nicht in Stimmung Nebensächlichkeiten zu diskutieren. "Machen wir die Hütte platt, dann finden wir rasch heraus, ob er Mutter hier gefangen hält..."  
  
"Und sie reißt uns den Kopf ab, wenn auch nur ein Steinchen ihre frisch gewonnene, jugendliche Schönheit zerkratzt?", konterte Gohan trocken. "Vergiss nicht, deine Mutter hat nicht wie meine übermenschliche Kräfte bekommen. Es würde ihr gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie durch ein paar Trümmer platt gemacht würde, oder?"  
  
Trunks Schultern sackten herab und ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem angespannten Gesicht. "Wo du recht hast...", sagte er nur, seufzte und drückte den Klingelknopf.  
  
Irgendwo tief drin in dem Haus erklang ein wohltönender Gong, warm und voll. Ein paar Augenblicke verstrichen, ehe sich etwas tat. Dann näherten sich rasche Schritte, man hörte wie Riegel zurückgeschoben wurden, eine Kette rasselte und die Türe glitt einen Spalt auf. "Wir kaufen nichts und wir abonnieren auch keine Zeitschriften", erklang eine vorsichtige, weibliche Stimme. Die dicke Kette, die durch den Spalt sichtbar war, hätten die beiden Halbsayajins locker mit dem kleinen Finger gesprengt. Aber sie hatten beschlossen, zivilisiert zu bleiben, vorerst zumindest.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", übernahm Gohan als der Ältere und Gebildetere das Reden. "Wir würden gerne mit Safrano sprechen."  
  
"Wen soll ich melden?", fragte die Stimme misstrauisch.  
  
"Trunks Briefs mit Begleitung", sagte Bulmas Sohn rasch und trat neben seinen Freund. "Ich komme um etwas Finanzielles zu klären, auch im Auftrag meines Großvaters, Professor Briefs."  
  
"Einen Moment, bitte." Die Türe wurde wieder geschlossen, man hörte die Kette erneut rasseln, dann schwang die Tür wieder auf und die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich einem rundlichen Mädchen gegenüber, welches zu ihrem Erstaunen ein dunkelrosa Kleid mit weißen Rüschenschürze trug. Dazu passte das weiße Häubchen auf den dunklen Korkenzieherlocken. Sie sah aus, wie man sich ein Dienstmädchen aus früheren Tagen vorstellte. Trotz ihrer Molligkeit sah sie sehr niedlich aus und die glänzenden grünen Augen betrachteten die beiden Besucher abwägend. Trunks fuhr sich rasch mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Das nachsichtige Lächeln des Mädchens trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen und er räusperte sich. "Könnten Sie uns nun zum Herrn des Hauses bringen?", fragte er, ohne sie direkt anzusehen.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte sie, ein leichtes Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Bitte, siezen Sie mich nicht, ich bin nur das Hausmädchen Roselyn", sagte sie und knickste. "Ich bringe Sie in den grünen Salon und verständige dann Herrn Safrano." Die beiden folgten ihr durch den breiten Flur, ohne den wertvollen Gemälden an den Wänden mehr als nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu gönnen. Der grüne Salon tat seinem Namen alle Ehre, von den Teppichen über die Tapeten bis zu den Sitzmöbeln und Vorhängen, alles prangte in den unterschiedlichsten Grüntönen. Während Gohan sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa setzte, blieb Trunks am Fenster stehen und sah hinaus auf die kahlen Büsche und Bäume. Das einzig Grüne da draußen waren die Misteln, die zwischen den Zweigen der knorrigen Eiche wuchsen. Am Himmel waren Wolken aufgezogen und es sah so aus, als würden die vom Wetterbericht prognostizierten schweren Schneefälle bald einsetzen. Dann würden alle eventuellen Spuren verwischt werden. "Vielleicht hätten wir uns vorher auf dem Grundstück umsehen sollen", sagte Trunks und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wo blieb denn dieser Safrano nur? Wollte er rasch noch ein paar Unterlagen vernichten, oder gar Schlimmeres?  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das viel gebracht hätte", sagte Gohan langsam und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Mantels, um danach auch den Schal zu lockern. "Wenn ich meinem Gefühl trauen kann, dann ist das eine falsche Spur. Wer so wohnt, der braucht sich die Finger nicht schmutzig zu machen, um an Lösegeld zu kommen und zur Rache hatte er in all den Jahren mehr als genug Gelegenheit. Aber warten wir ab, was er zu sagen hat."  
  
"Falls er heute noch auftaucht", knurrte Trunks und machte einen Schritt auf die Türe zu.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment schwang sie auf und Roselyn schob einen schwer beladenen Servierwagen herein. Körbchen mit unterschiedlichen Gebäck drängten sich zwischen vier Teetassen, einem Tablett mit Kuchen und Törtchen und einem weiteren mit Sandwiches. Das Milchkännchen, die Teekanne und die Zuckerschale fanden gerade eben noch Platz.  
  
Hinter ihr trat ein Mann ins Zimmer, dessen Augen flink von Trunks zu Gohan wanderten.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Halbsayajin erhob sich und deutete ein höfliches Nicken an. Trunks schluckte. Er hatte irgendwie einen gealterten Gigolo erwartet, der sich die Haare färbte und die Falten liftete. Doch vor ihm stand ein massiger, Herr mit Hamsterbacken und Sorgenfalten auf der schlaffen Stirn. Weder der Designeranzug noch die teure Brille konnten verhehlen, dass die Jahre alles andere als gnädig mit ihm umgegangen waren.  
  
"Du musst Bulma Briefs Junge sein", sagte Safrano mit wohltönender Stimme zu Trunks und deutete mit einem Nicken, dass die beiden sich ruhig setzen sollten.  
  
Trunks, der eigentlich weder Zeit noch Lust für einen Plausch hatte, ließ sich nur durch Gohans scharfen Blick bewegen, in einem der drei Lehnsessel Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich. Wir kommen wegen meiner Mutter", sagte er.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Roselyn flink den Tisch gedeckt und schob den leeren Servierwagen wieder nach draußen.  
  
"Ach ja, die arme Bulma", seufzte Safrano und sank schnaufend in den zweiten Sessel. "Es ist tragisch, was mit ihr passiert ist."  
  
"Dann warst es doch du!", fauchte Trunks erbost und seine Hände schnellten vor, um den verdutzten Mann am Kragen zu packen. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte ihn durch die Scheiben nach draußen geschleudert. "Raus mit der Sprache! Wo ist sie! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Warte doch mal!", rief Gohan und riss seinen Freund zurück. "Das ist ein Mensch und kein Boo. Wenn du ihn kaputt machst, kriegen wir nie eine Antwort!"  
  
Der entsetzte Safrano kauerte sich zitternd im Sessel zusammen. "Was ... was ... wollt ihr? Wollt ihr Geld? Wertsachen?... Ich gebe euch ..."  
  
"...nichts!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von der Türe her. Eine hagere Frau mit grauen Haaren und Falten so scharf, als hätte man sie mit dem Messer gezogen, hatte sich so leise Eintritt verschafft, dass die drei Männer in der Hitze des Gefechts nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. "Habe ich dir nicht oft genug gesagt, dass junges Gesindel bei uns nichts verloren hat. Roselyn wird die Polizei rufen."  
  
"Was soll das?!", explodierte Trunks. "Wer ist die alte Schachtel denn und was hat sie hier zu sagen?" Die Frau hob ihr spitzes Kinn und musterte den lilahaarigen Teenager mit kaltem, berechnendem Blick. "Dir hat deine Mutter wohl nie gutes Benehmen beigebracht, du Flegel", zischte sie.  
  
"Kein Wort gegen meine Mutter!", Trunks sammelte Energie, bereit das Haus samt Einrichtung und der halben Stadt ringsum dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Doch da hieb ihm Gohan den Ellbogen in dir Rippen und die flammende Aura um Trunks erlosch.  
  
"Das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis", sagte Gohan und sein Tonfall sowie sein selbstsicheres Auftreten machten sichtlich Eindruck. "Es tut mir leid, dass mein jungendlicher Begleiter so außer sich geraten ist, aber Sie müssen wissen, seine Mutter ist..."  
  
"... vor einem halben Jahr verstorben, oder?", sagte Safrano hatte sich wieder auf seine Beine gekämpft und schlich in weitem Bogen zu der Frau hinüber, um sich hinter ihrem Rücken in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Jetzt ging Trunks ein Licht auf und aller Zorn fiel von ihm ab. Natürlich wusste Safrano nichts von Bulmas Rückkehr und der Verjüngung. Sein Bedauern betraf ihren angeblichen Tod, nicht die Entführung.  
  
"Nein", sagte Trunks laut, "meine Mutter war damals gar nicht im Auto, das war nur ein Irrtum. Durch eine Reihe von unglücklichen Zufällen konnte sie nicht mit uns in Kontakt treten. Vor ein paar Tagen ist sie zurück gekommen und sah um viele Jahre jünger aus. Doch heute morgen wurde sie gegen ihrem Willen in einem futuristischen Gefährt verschleppt. Wir dachten, dass ein Erfinder wie du" und er zeigte auf Safrano, "dahinter stecken könnte."  
  
"Mein Mann hat es nicht nötig, Entführungen auszuhecken", sagte die Frau scharf und selbst Gohan blieb einen Moment der Mund offen stehen.  
  
Seine Frau! *Er hat sie sicher des Geldes wegen geheiratet und offenbar steht er sehr unter ihrem Pantoffel*, dachte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. "Na, ich weiß nicht..", sagte Trunks skeptisch, "Sie sehen nicht gerade so aus, als wären sie mit seinem Taschengeld sonderlich freizügig."  
  
"Wirst du schon wieder frech, Junge", fragte die Frau und zog die schmalen, grauen Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wahrscheinlich hast du nie gelernt, was es heißt, Geld mit eigener Hände Arbeit zu verdienen."  
  
Das saß, denn Trunks hatte wirklich noch nie auch nur einen Ferienjob angenommen. Mit leicht roten Wangen sah er an ihr vorbei an die Wand. "Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, oder. Meine Mutter ist entführt worden und es war kein normales Fahrzeug. Dazu war es zu sonderbar, wie ein fliegendes Ei." Sein Blick suchte Safranos Gesicht. War da Schuld? War da Betroffenheit?  
  
Doch der gewichtige Exgigolo runzelte die Stirn, als müsse er scharf über etwas nachdenken. "Ein Ei sagst du? Und es war heute morgen?"  
  
Trunks und Gohan wechselten einen erstaunten Blick. "Ja, genau", sagte der Ältere schließlich. "Das könnte also..." Safrano schien plötzlich ganz aufgeregt zu sein, sein Gesicht wurde dunkelrosa und feiner Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn. "Kommt mit!"  
  
Seine Frau wollte etwas sagen, doch dann zuckte sie die Schultern und winkte den beiden Gästen. Zu viert marschierten sie über den Korridor bis zu einem Lift. Dieser war geräumig genug für 20 Personen und mit einem goldgerahmten Spiegel sowie einem dicken, roten Teppich luxuriös ausgestattet. Mit leisem Surren glitt der Kabine in die Tiefe. Als sich die Türe wieder öffnete, blieb den beiden jungen Männern echt die Spucke weg.  
  
"Das ... das hätte meiner Mutter echt gefallen", sagte Trunks nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Unterirdisches Gewölbe, bestückt mit allem was ein modernes Erfinderherz begehrte. An einer der Wände reihte Rechner an Rechner und eine weitere war mit großen, flachen Bildschirmen bestückt. Die Raummitte nahm ein großer, mehrteiliger Zeichentisch ein, und ein weiterer Tisch voll seltsamer Modelle hatte daneben Platz gefunden. Von der dritten Wand sah man nur einen schmalen Streifen gleich unterhalb der Decke, den Rest nahm ein großer Schrank ein, der kein offenes Regal, dafür aber unzählige Schubladen aufwies. Einige standen halb offen und gewährten den neugierigen Besuchern einen Blick auf säuberlich geordnete Kapseln.  
  
"Das ist mein Werkzeug- und Instrumentenschrank", sagte Safrano grinsend. "Ich würde sonst unmöglich Platz für alles finden." Er schritt geradewegs auf die Wand mit den Bildschirmen zu und die anderen folgten ihm. Erst beim Näherkommen bemerkten sie, dass vor der Wand ein Podest stand, das unter anderem auch eine Computertastatur eingebaut hatte. Safranos dicke Finger bewegten sich erstaunlich flink über die flachen Tasten und die bis dahin dunklen Bildschirme flackerten. Nicht alle wurden aktiviert, lediglich der größte von ihnen in der Mitte wurde schlagartig hell.  
  
"Es war heute morgen in einer email drin, die mir ein Bekannter meines Vaters schickte. Es zeigt ein Überwachungsbild der Autobahnpolizei südlich der Stadt."  
  
Ein paar Klicks später prangte es große vor aller Augen. Es war ein sehr verwischtes Foto, das ein glänzendes, Eiförmiges Objekt zeigte, das offenbar mit einem Affenzahn über die Fahrbahn düste. "Hmm..." , sagte Gohan halblaut und rieb sich das Kinn. "Die Reflexion da vorne ist etwas anders, könnte es sein, dass der vordere Teil des Eies vielleicht durchsichtig ist?"  
  
"Einen Moment, das haben wir gleich...", Safranos hohe Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er es genoss, seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen.  
  
*Er ist ein anderer wie der, den ich aus den Erzählungen von Mutter und Großmutter kenne*, dachte Trunks mit einem Seitenblick auf den Wissenschaftler, doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm. Dort wurde der vordere Abschnitt des Eies zum wiederholten Mal herangezoomt, geschärft, geglättet, das Rauschen unterdrückt, und noch mal geschärft und nach mehreren Durchläufen schälten sich die Umrisse von zwei Figuren heraus.  
  
Beide lagen auf dem Bauch, doch wärend die kleinere der Figuren mit den Händen ein flaches Dreieck umklammert hielt, das mit etwas Fantasie für eine Art Lenkrad gehalten werden konnte, schien die größere Gestalt daneben zu schlafen, auf jeden Fall ruhte der Kopf auf dem Polster der Liege, und breite Gurte dienten sowohl als Sicherung als auch als Fessel. Trunks schluckte schwer und trat ganz nah an den Bildschirm heran, um jedes Detail genau zu betrachten. Die Haarfarbe der größeren Figur ließ bei Trunks keine Zweifel aufkommen: "Es ist meine Mutter... dieser kleine Teufel hat meine Mutter entführt!"  
  
"Die Farbe stimmt wirklich", gab ihm Safrano recht. "Vom Gesicht sieht man leider zu wenig, das Ding war einfach zu schnell. Der Polizeioberst, der es mir geschickt hat, meinte scherzhaft, ob ich da irgendwas gebastelt hätte, was alle Geschwindigkeitsrekorde bricht. Das Teil soll nach den Messungen etwa dreihundert Sachen drauf gehabt haben."  
  
"Ui!", Gohan stieß einen scharfen Piff aus. "Aber wenn das Ei in der Nähe der Überwachungsstationen geblieben ist, können wir vielleicht noch mehr Bilder davon finden und wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir so einen Hinweis, wohin es unterwegs war."  
  
"Und wie kommen wir an noch mehr Bilder?", fragte Trunks. "Ich stehe nicht mit der Polize auf du und du."  
  
"Ich könnte meinen Bekannten...", erbot sich Safrano, doch nun grinste Gohan breit. "Du hast uns schon genug geholfen, vielen Dank." Er verbeugte sich und auch Trunks tat es ihm gleich. "Der Rest ist unsere Sache und wir entschuldigen uns nochmals für unser rüdes Auftreten."  
  
"Nun ja...", sagte Safranos Frau und ihr Blick war sanfter als zuvor, "wenn die eigene Mutter in Gefahr ist, dann ist die Aufregung verständlich." Sie warf ihrem Gatten ein rasches Lächeln zu, das ihr Gesicht jünger machte und ihn verlegen erröten ließ. "Ich begleite unsere Gäste hinaus, du kannst ja versuchen ob du andere Kontakte findest, die vielleicht etwas über den Erbauer eines solchen Fahrzeuges wissen. Außer dir und Professor Briefs dürfte es nicht mehr viele andere Genies geben."  
  
Nun wurde Safrano gar rot wie eine Tomate und stotterte eine Zustimmung, die Trunks und Gohan wissend grinsen ließ. So sonderbar dieses Ehepaar auch auf den ersten Blick schien, so bestand zwischen ihnen eine Übereinstimmung und ein Verständnis, das von einer langen, gemeinsamen Beziehung zeugte, die zwar nicht gerade schwindelnde Höhen, dafür aber auch keine finsteren Tiefen aufwies. Safrano war offenbar zufrieden damit, dass seine Frau ihn seinen Erfinderträumen überließ und sich um das tägliche Wohl sorgte, sie hingegen hatte ihn nicht nur aus Liebe zu seinem damals bestimmt sehr schmucken Äußeren geheiratet, sondern auch weil sie seine Fähigkeiten schätzte und diese nach besten Kräften fördern wollte.  
  
Es war nicht die Liebe, die Trunks von seinen Eltern kannte, doch es war eine Beziehung, wie sie viele Paare sich wünschen würden, wenn erst mal der Waldbrand der ersten Verliebtheit erloschen war und man nach dem ruhigen, beständigen Glühen suchte, mit dem man gemeinsam alt werden konnte. Nachdem sie zu dritt mit dem Lift hinauf gefahren waren, führte die Hausherrin die beiden jungen Männer über einen anderen Weg nach draußen.  
  
Sie kamen auch durch einen großen Saal, wo kristallne Luster mit dem polierten Parkett und den hohen Wandspiegeln um die Wette glänzten. An einem Ende des Saales hing ein sehr großes Porträt, das automatisch alle Blicke auf sich zog. Es zeigte einen jungen Safrano im Frack, einen Zylinder in der Hand und einen langen Mantel um die Schultern. Er lächelte einer Lady zu, die man erst auf den zweiten Blick als seine jetzige Ehefrau erkannte. Obwohl das Bild nicht verhehlte, dass sie gut 10 Jahre älter war als er, war ihr dunkles Haar auf dem Bild noch ohne Grau und die Haut straff und ohne Falten. Ihr Blick hing an Safrano mit dem bewundernden Leuchten eines jungen, frisch verliebten Mädchens. Sie mussten damals wirklich ein sehr schönes Paar gewesen sein.  
  
"Die Zeit verändert Vieles, aber Manches hat dennoch Bestand", sagte sie leichthin, als sie die Blicke der beiden jungen Männer zwischen dem Bild und ihrer jetzigen Erscheinung hin und her wandern sah.  
  
"Liebe zum Beispiel", sagte Gohan und dachte an Videl, die sich sicher fragte, was um Himmels willen er so lange trieb. Auch Pan wartete sicher auf ihren Vater. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, doch Trunks bemerkte, was in seinem Freund vorging.  
  
"Wir fliegen am Besten bei dir zuhause vorbei", sagte er und legte kurz die Hand auf den Magen, der prompt zu knurren anfing.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich rasch von Safranos Gattin und dem hübschen Hausmädchen, das bereits im Foyer auf sie wartete und kaum war die Haustüre hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, schossen sie in bester Superman-Manier in den Himmel. Gohan übernahm die Führung. Auch er hatte schon riesigen Kohldampf.  
  
++***************************++  
  
In dem Moment als Bulma sich die erste Portion des Gefängnisfraßes zwischen die Zähne schob, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Das Zeug schmecke so eklig wie Vegetas Haare. Seine Haare ... Bulma würgte den Brei hinunter und wunderte sich, dass es ihr dabei nicht den Magen umdrehte. Es ging ihr sogar besser und sie entwickelte einen richtigen Heißhunger. Schnell war die Schüssel leer. Wer immer die Masse gemischt hatte, er wusste sehr gut, was ein menschlicher Körper brauchte, um rasch wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Nur mit Mühe hielt Bulma sich soweit zurück, dass sie nicht noch die Schüssel ausschleckte.  
  
Nachdem sie die Reste von den Fingern geleckt hatte, widmete sie ihrer restlichen Umgebung wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit und registrierte erstaunt, dass nur zwei Schritte entfernt der zerrissene Pullover und sogar ihre zerknüllte Jacke lagen. Offenbar versuchte jemand, sie nicht allzuschnell vor die Hunde gehen zu lassen. Einen gewissen Wert hatte sie demnach noch für ihre Peiniger. Ihr wurde wieder bewusst, wie kalt es hier eigentlich war. Fröstelnd rutschte hinüber und griff den beiden Kleidungsstücken. Nachdem sie diese übergestreift hatte, versuchte sie aufzustehen. Tatsächlich, ihre Beine zitterten nicht mehr und auch ihre Hände waren ruhig.  
  
Für ein paar Atemzüge lehnte sich gegen die Wand, dann rutschte sie wieder daran zu Boden, um sich dort in Embryonalhaltung zusammen zu krümmen. Mit geschlossenen Augen fiel sie einen tiefen Schlaf, das Ankleiden und Aufsehen hatte sie alle neu gewonnene Kraft gekostet, scheinbar ... In Wahrheit jedoch jagte hinter ihrer glatten Stirn ein Gedanke den anderen.  
  
Wie gut, dass ihr Blick zufällig auf das Objektiv der verborgenen Kamera gefallen war. Sie wollten den Entführern nicht verraten, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so schwach und hilflos war.  
  
Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man sie wieder benutzen, wieder quälen wollte? Irgendwie musste sie hier raus, noch so eine Tortur konnte und wollte sie nicht ertragen. Aber eines nach dem anderen, ermahnte sie sich und schob den Gedanken an eine erneute Folter weit weg. Was wusste sie über den oder die Schurken?  
  
Kein Erfinder und sei er auch noch so verrückt, würde sie dermaßen quälen, ohne nach einer bestimmten Formel, einem Geheimnis zu fragen. Wenn es jemand darauf abgesehen hätte, Erfinderkonkurrenz auszuschalten, hätte er sie einfach getötet oder verstümmelt. Nein, was auch immer die Entführer eigentlich im Schilde führten, es hatte mit Vegeta und mit dem komischen Apparat zu tun, der in ihrem Nacken gewesen war.  
  
Vegeta ... seine Schweigsamkeit, der komische Geschmack seiner Haare, sein offensichtlicher Schrecken, als sie in die Strähne gebissen hatte, das alles passte nicht zu einem manipulierten Saiyajinprinz. Jetzt, da sie in Ruhe darüber nachgrübelte kamen ihr noch ein paar andere Dinge in den Sinn. Selbst ein kontrollierter Vegeta würde nicht schwitzen, wie es dieser Typ nach einer Weile getan hatte. Zudem ... bei all dem Schweiß hätte Vegeta nach Vegeta riechen müssen, und es gab niemanden, der diesen Geruch besser kannte als sie...  
  
Diese Gestalt mit Vegetas Figur, Kleidung und Gesicht war jemand andrer gewesen. Kein Cyborg, der hätte den Fehler mit den Haaren nicht gemacht. Das Universum war groß, das wusste sie nicht erst seit Boo. Wenn es da draußen Kreaturen wie Freezer und die Namekianer gab, dann waren bestimmt auch welche denkbar, die das Aussehen eines Menschen annehmen konnten.  
  
Ihr fiel auch das kleine Mädchen wieder ein. Diese sonderbaren Augen, nein, ein Mensch war dieses Wesen sicher keines gewesen, genauso wenig wie der falsche Vegeta. Diese Schlussfolgerung rollte einen großen Felsen von ihrer Seele. Er war noch da draußen in Freiheit, ganz sicher. An diese Hoffnung klammerte sie sich, als sie scheinbar im Halbschlaf herumrollte und gegen die Wand stieß.  
  
Da war noch etwas Hartes in ihrer Jackentasche. Sie fingerte verstohlen danach und musste sich eisern an der Kandare nehmen, um nicht hysterisch zu lachen. Es war die Kapsel des Hubschraubers, mit dem sie eigentlich von Bra und ihre Mutter besuchen wollte. Der Einkaufsbummel zu dritt - es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Entführer die Kapsel übersehen hatten. Hielten sie diese für ein Spielzeug oder waren sie einfach zu selbstherrlich? War das am Ende eine Falle und die Kapsel längst manipuliert?  
  
Egal, selbst wenn es pure Heimtücke war, sie würde die Chance nutzen. Zuvor jedoch galt es Kraft zu gewinnen, und jeden Schritt ins Detail zu planen. Was dann kam, falls es ihr wirklich gelang aus der Kammer zu entkommen, das würde sich zeigen...  
  
++***************************++  
  
"Und dann haben sie mir diese Bilder übermittelt", erklärte Gohan den versammelten Saiyajins und legte eine Reihe von Überwachungsbildern auf den Tisch. Trunks sog scharf die Luft ein. Auf allen war das seltsame Ei zu sehen, auch wenn die Auflösung um einiges schlechter war als auf dem Bild, das ihnen Safrano gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Arme Bulma", sagte Goku und drehte eines der Fotos in seinen Händen. "Kaum hat sie ihre Familie zurück, düst Vegeta ab ins All und sie wird von Aliens entführt."  
  
"Aliens, Papa?", fragte Goten und runzelte die Stirn. "Das Teil ist zwar echt krass, aber so was können Menschen auch bauen."  
  
"Das ist doch egal!", brachte Trunks die Diskussion auf den Punkt. "Sie sind bis dahin nach Süden gefahren, oder?"  
  
Er langte nach der Landkarte, die gleich daneben ausgebreitet worden war. "Das letzte Bild, es wurde ..."  
  
"... da geschossen", sagte Gohan und legte den Zeigefinger an eine Stelle, kurz bevor die Autobahn nach Osten abbog und der Küste entlang führte.  
  
"Genau. Da es keine weiteren Bilder von der Autobahn gibt, sind zwischen da und da von ihr abgefahren, und warum wohl?"  
  
"Ist doch klar", grinste Goten, "weil das Teil einfach gerade aus gedüst ist." Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger von der Straße zur Küste und hinaus aufs Meer.  
  
"Wäre ein Gedanke...", Trunks kratzte sich am Kinn. "Aber da draußen in gerader Linie ist nicht mal eine Insel..."  
  
"Vielleicht braucht es keine", sagte Videl, die gerade mit einem großen Tablett mit Getränken ins Zimmer trat. Sie stellte ihre Last auf den noch einzigen freien Fleck des großen Tisches hin, langte in ihre Schürzentasche und warf einen Ausdruck einer Onlinezeitung auf die Karte.  
  
Gohan griff nach dem Stück Papier und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Das ist ja...", murmelte er.  
  
"Ein Treffer?", fragte Videl lächelnd und ihr Mann nickte anerkennend. "Und ob!" Er reichte das Blatt an Trunks weiter. Es war der Bericht eines Perlfischers ziemlich weit vor der Küste, der von einem seltsamen fliegenden Ei berichtete, das knapp über dem Wasser an ihm vorbei geflogen war, gerade, als er aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Aha.." Trunks legte den Finger an etwa die Koordinaten, die in dem Bericht genannt wurden. Sie waren genau auf der Linie, die Goten zuvor angedeutet hatte.  
  
"Das ist zuviel des Zufalls", sagte Gohan. "Irgendwo da draußen ist wahrscheinlich eine Unterwasserstation, auf der Bulma gefangen gehalten wird. Fragt sich nur, ob wir sie finden werden." "Das Meer ist zu groß, um einfach drauf los zu suchen", gab Videl zu bedenken. "Wir brauchen noch ein paar Anhaltspunkte mehr."  
  
"Ich frage bei den öffentlichen Stellen an", entschied Gohan. "Wenn jemand da draußen etwas legal errichtet hat, wird er beim Amt für Maritime Angelegenheiten eine Genehmigung eingeholt haben." "Und wenn nicht?", fragte Goku.  
  
"Dann hat er heimlich gebohrt und gesprengt. Lautlos lässt sich so was nicht errichten und da kommen die Leute vom Seismologiezentrum ins Spiel. Die können jeden Zacken und jede Kurve deuten, wenn irgendwas Ungewöhnliches da draußen zu spüren war, werde ich es von ihnen erfahren."  
  
++***************************++  
  
"Höchstedler Sari'phel!", einer der Molluskare hob den Kopf von der Konsole und sah den Piloten an. "Wir bekommen Besuch." Er stülpte einen seiner Fortsätze aus und formte rasch zahlreiche Finger, mit denen er über die Tasten huschte. Gleich darauf leuchtete ein bislang dunkler Bildschirm auf und zeigte eine Gruppe von vier Männern, die über das Wasser dahin schossen.  
  
"Sie haben die Spuren rascher aufgenommen, als wir gedacht haben", sagte der Molluskar. "Kein Grund zur Sorge", erklärte der Pilot gelassen. "Genau auf diese Saiyajins haben wir uns ja vorbereitet." Er lehnte sich zurück und grinste breit. "Sie sollen nur kommen..."  
  
Ende des sechsten Kapitels 


End file.
